Blades Of Love
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: She is beautiful, powerful and mysterious. Mikasa the top candidate in her training class, Had killed the most Titan's. Known as the second hope to humanity. She soon finds out that she is far from human but yet far from being a Titan, And with this power she is known to be unstoppable. And with the handsome men, How will she be able to refuse their sinful requests? #HEAVYLEMON!
1. Blades Of Love:Chaos

**This is a fan-fiction based off of the manga, Attack On Titans (Shingeki No Kyojin) I have changed the character's personality, and hope to use the manga as a guide to help build my fan-fiction. Of course everything with not be exactly the same as the manga I plan to add a lot of different twists along this fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy this and not hate it**.

_Chapter 1- Chaos_

"Hurry up!" I shouted, my feet pushing against the soil as I pushed myself to go faster. Eren grinned picking the pace up. I breathed out turning the corner, I looked back noticing him gritting his teeth in the distance.

"There back." As I turned another corner, I noticed the huge line of people. I could help but be amazed by hearing the sounds of the horses gallop.

I jumped on a near box, as I watched the Scouts walk by, my lips turned into a smile. "Eren hurry up your missing the best part." He panted heavily, as he got on my left side looking over the citizens of Shiganshina.

I stood amazed, there coats were a dark green the symbol of there regiment were on the back, black and white feathers. I thought of them as if they were wings of freedom, I smiled at the thought of myself wearing it.

"Wow," I said, gasping lowly. Eren beside me gave me a light knock gently on the side of my head. "You better watch out because you got rivalry with me on to a scout." I scrunched my nose together looking at him.

"I'm better at you in everything and you know it." He growled looking at me, "yeah right." He crossed his arms over his chest, I grinned.

"It's Captain Levi, I heard he could take down an whole army by himself." A man gasped in pure amazement, I myself couldn't help but fell the emotions he felt.

"Well, he is after all humanity's strongest warrior." I nodded in approval, I looked forward noticing Captain Levi. His figure was rather smaller than the usually Scouts. "I'm going to be stronger than him." I whispered rather lowly.

In the walls there were three regiments, Garrison, Military Police, Survey Corps. Each had a different task within the walls.

_Garrison-_ Also known as stationary guard, they take care of all of the defenses for the wall from patrols to repairing and even improvement. Most of the time they are spent manning the cannon's, another part of there task is to sometimes help with evacuation.

_Military Police-_ Working safely among the inner wall granted with more authority inside along with resources. They serve as the king's guard's, often they do not come in contact with titans they are aloud to use the 3DMG, but mostly is used to carry firearms.

_Survey Corps-_ They had a lot of names(Scouting Legion, Scout Regiment or Recon Corps) They are in charged of the exploration and reclaiming the human territory from the Titans, they also explore the world outside the walls.

"To think are taxes go to keep this bastards to keep them fat and healthy." I watched as one of the Scouts flinched as they heard the man's comment, Captain Levi had noticed us walking towards the man angrily.

I gripped the stick tightly between my fingers just like Eren. He raised his stick up smacking him in the left calf as I swung at his ankle, breaking the stick with a loud audible crack.

"How could you say that! You don't experience half the things they do!" I yelled, catching the attention of everyone. "You're a coward to think if you benefit humanity." Eren gritting his teeth forming fists.

"Stupid kids!" He swung at me, gripping his arm I pulled him down, he fell to the ground. With a thud I was sure to get everyone's attention. "Ha! you can't even hit a little girl." Eren laughed, the bald man grown incredibly angry.

"Make a dash for it, Eren!" I laughed, as I twisted dodging the man's fists, feeling the Scouts eyes on me, I felt a blush creep upon my neck.

"Way ahead of you!" He laughed ahead, I grinned. Though the spare time me, Armin and Eren spent together they had admired the book they had gotten based on the outside world I had keep myself busy by climbing and jumping on several tall buildings.

"Those rotten brats, after them Ren and Ken!" I heard the man shout, I breathed out as I quickly jumped on a barrel, swinging my arms high I reached the ledge of one of the merchant's booths.

Pulling myself up, I looked back noticing the three men running after me, "look at your faces. You old men need some big training on some cardio." They gritted there teeth, as they tried to jump up high on to the ledge.

"You can't even get up here, and to think your better the Scouts. Old men sure are big talkers." I watched as one of the men managed half way to up, my eyes widened looking at them.

"Well looks like I got to go." I bent my knees, propelling myself into the air, I felt the adrenaline buit in me I could help but smile. I enjoyed having moments to be care free and give nothing about the present.

I had managed to do a front flip with Armin's help, I gave myself a salute on the left side of my chest. "Get back here, little brat." The man shouted, I laughing looking back at him.

"Chow!" I waved my hand at them as I sprinted, people moved aside clearing the way for me to run, I watched as some of them gave encouragement another's looked annoyed by my slight presence.

"Gosh, do you take forever." Eren shaked his head looking at me, "what? I had to give them a little head start." I shrugged my shoulders.

Captain Levi had stood beside a man, as I looked closer I noticed the blond man, he was Erwin Smith. The current commander of the Scouts, to see him with my own eyes had produced another smile, I wanted to be like them. Free and powerful.

"Got you!" I blinked once, looking at them. I had locked eyes with the man, his eyes built with a fierce emotion. I titled my head looking at him, why was he so angry? was he because he was shamelessly humiliated?

"Hey, let her go!" Eren yelled, he was angry. "Little pieces of shit's need to understand your place before you go on claiming things." I watched as one of the men hit Eren hard in the face, I growled lowly look at the man.

"Shut up, you coward. How can you say that, when those people go risk there lives for us all the time, there humans they have emotions and feelings. They work harder than you could in a million ways." Eren gritted his teeth looking at the man.

The man had raised his fist again. "I need you to protect Eren, promise me." I had remembered what, Aunt Kalura had told me.

I curled my fist smacking the man in the neck, hearing him cough I lifted my feet. As I kicked him hard in the face I watched as he tumbled to the floor.

Before the man could strike Eren again, I tackled the man, the pressure of Eren being held tightly was gone, the man beneath me looked shocked. I was held by another man how could I have easily escape.

I raised my fist, in order to show dominance. Expect I stopped, right before my fist hand come in contact with his nose. "For a young girl to escape out of that hold is a shocking surprise." I looked up noticing the tall blond man.

Erwin Smith.

"If you would be kind enough to release the man much would be appreciated." He nodded towards me, I let go, walking over to Eren to check the slight bruise on his smooth cheek .

"That is very kind of you to stand up for us." He nodded again, this time titling his head with ease, looking at me with very calculating eyes.

"It was the truth, Sir. They do not experience the things you do, you risk your life for the safety for us. He doesn't." I looked at the bald man who was help up by a Garrison.

"What is your name?" He asked, I watch Captain Levi eyes lock with mine.

"Mikasa."

* * *

"To actually think you talked to the commander of the Scouts." Armin dreamily spoke, I shrugged my shoulders, appearing to be in a calm state. But, in my head I was beyond happy. He had asked for my name.

"Yeah, we even got the attention of Captain Levi." Eren nodded, Armin sighed. "Only if I never stayed home I would have been able to see it all." He sighed.

Eren laughed patting his shoulder lightly, "don't worry." Armin let out a low breath.

"Don't you guys think about when it is going to happen." Armin had buried his head into his knees, Eren raised an eyebrow looking at him I followed along. This was the first time I had actually heard Armin speak in a much soft spoken voice than usual.

"When what happens?" Armin looked up, his eyes carrying the look of pure fear. "It's only about time the titan's appear, this wall can't hold forever." Both me and Eren had gotten quietly, we had nothing to say.

If that happened, what would we do?

My brain had already processed the sick thoughts, I had rather not think about it. We had lived for the past 100 years in peace I'm sure another year will pass by with ease.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Eren spoke, but his words were shaken. . .Shaken with utter fear.

_BOOM!_

Armin had reacted the fastest, running out to the street hearing the gasps from everyone. I watched as a large steam of smoke appeared outside the wall, than came the thundering sound shaking the ground.

"What the he-" My eyes had widened, a large hand gripped the top of the ledge of the wall, "that wall id 50 meters tall." Armin gasped, I could hear the tears in his voice he was scared. I gulped, I watched as Eren eyes had widened along with mine.

We watched in horror as the Titan's arm had pulled it's body up, Armin had stumbled back. "I-Impossible." He stuttered, this was different than the other Titan's. It wasn't covered in skin, it was filled with muscles and showed the bones on a human being face.

The Titan looked down at us, enjoying the look of fear spread on are faces. "T-That's it were going to die." Armin clenched his hair, his fingers wrapped in them.

_BOOM!_

I watch as rocks had flew in the air, and in utter screams hear the cries of mercy and pain as people were trapped under. At that exact moment everything was chaos, screams for help and utter fear crawled the street like a plague.

"Run!" A man had shouted, his voice dying within the cries. Only had I noticed Eren running, Armin reached out calling his name.

"Eren!" he yelled, I followed Eren, I watched in horror as the large hole was breached for the gate of Maria, this had allowed the Titan's to crawl in. "Mikasa!" Armin called after me.

As I followed Eren, I watched as a woman cried to pulling her lifeless husband out under a rock as there son cried beside her, it was a sight of pain. But with the commotion no one was going to help her.

"Our house is going to be fine when we turn the corner." Eren whispered, it had sounded like a prayer. But, I had only hope Aunt Kalura was safe. She was with me as long as I could remember.

We turned the corner, hoping our thoughts were right. But, they had failed us to great extent, the house was crushed under a large rock, "Eren!Mikasa!" I heard Aunt Kalura scream, it was pure joy.

Her upper body was exposed, her face and arms in reach her lower body was stuck under the bricks of the house. Eren looked at me ,"grab the other end and pull with everything you got." I nodded breathing out, I pulled with all my strength and hoped it helped.

"It's not doing anything." I looked at her, how could she say that?

"I don't care once you get on your feet we can get out here." Tears sprung from her eyes, her lips chapped, her breathing was heard to be very shallow.

"Don't you understand! I can't even run even if I was on my feet. My legs have been crushed." She looked strands of hair floating carelessly above her eyes. I pulled harder, feeling the roof bruise my skin.

"Mo-" I watched as she looked up, "can't you obey my last wish!" Eren was shocked, but none the less he kept trying to pull.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

The sound had come in front of us, there stood a Titan. His lips pulled from ear to ear, his teeth long and sharp, the eyes glared down at us. The hair was splashed with blood tainting the color of blond.

"Oh god, that's them. Eren I need you to take Mikasa and run." The Titan had taken another step, making my heart jump.

"Hansen! Oh god I'm so happy you're here. I need you to take the kids and run." Kalura looked up as she brought her eyes to meet his, he had bit his lip looking at her condition and to us. "Kalura there is always another choice." He crouched on his knees.

"There is not enough time. . .Please." She pleaded, I bit my lip hoping to avoid the tears. I didn't want to look helpless and vulnerable.

I felt my weight being lifted, my blood dripping to the ground as my cut was opened, I watched as we were getting taken away from Aunt Kalura.

"No. . ." She looked at me, I had remember the days were she would teach me how to cook, we had moments were I had forgotten about everything. She was a young beautiful woman and still is even to her last breath.

"No! Mom!" The Titan had take another step forward, it was only two houses down. My blood turned cold as I watched the Titan take another step, as taunting us.

_Take care of Eren._ Her body was easily picked up, the large hand gripped her between his fingers. Her feet dangled in the air, she was right. Even if we got her out, she would die in the process. She won't be able to walk. It may sound cruel, but it was better if she had died.

"No! Let her go you monster!" The Titan had gave her body, a hard squeeze. Her body dropped, as if the Titan was pleased with everything he had placed her upper body in his mouth and with a eagerness he had brought the his teeth down.

Today was the day that was colored in red, the walls the floors. Death seemed it was a beautiful way to escape this cruel world.


	2. Blades Of Love:Joining Them

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 2 - Joining Them_

I licked my lips as I gently shook Eren awake, he shifted lightly before opening his eyes. "What happened?" He asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"We had gotten off of the boat." I gripped the scarf around my neck, gently pulling it up, covering my

nose. Hoping the coldness to disappear, rubbing my hands together hoping for it to warm my stiff fingers."Come on, they are giving out food." I nudge d him, he nodded getting up. As we walked outside, it was

crowded, people were in huge line the corner of my eyes, I had noticed as a group of men fought over a piece of roll, there eyes focused on one thing. Food.

Looking at the group of men i t had produce a train of thought, what if the really monsters where actually human's and not the Titans.

"Eren." I heard the soft voice call out, the blond hair moved in the cold breeze. As I looked closer I noticed Armin, his blue eyes wide and alert.

" Here, my grandpa had gotten food. Cause he told them he had kids with him." I took the piece of bread within my fingers, it was cold and slightly rough but it will do.

"That's nice." I looked at Eren, his eyes followed a man. He was a Garrison, he had a scowl on his face, his lips pressed tightly together.

"What's his problem?" Eren asked, Armin rubbed the back of his head. "Before we got here they were having problems with food. Better make it your worth, cause you might get anymore." The man had walked away with a friend.

Hearing my stomach ring with hunger I had decide to eat a bit of it now and save the rest later, the man had laughed looking as the men fought for the food, they were suppose to be doing there job not watching and laughing.

Eren had gone right up to them, kicking the guy in the knee. I watch as the guy quickly punched him, as his friend had gone to kick him. "Take care of Eren." Her melodic voice rang in my ears.

I gripped the man's shoe, pushing him, watching him stumble with a thud. "Hitting the weak is not apart of your job." I looked at the another man, he flinched as I looked at him.

"Mikasa. . ." I watch as Armin had jumped between me and the man, "look he's sorry. Everyone starving and it's just getting to him." He had raise d his arms showing peace, oh Armin. Always the peacemaker.

Few days later, we had been forced into trying to harvest crops. But, it did nothing,with the cold weather the ground did nothing but be cold.

It was said to the people who were old enough to serve in the military were sent on a suicide mission, we had lost half of the population, including Armin's grandfather.

"That's it, next year I'm going to be joining the candidates." Eren angrily spoke, he looked down at Armin who clutched his grandfather's hat. "Me too."Armin spoke sorrowfully.

"What?" Armin nodded looking at Eren, I breathed out running a hand through my hair. "Well, I guess me too." I brushed the strands out of my face.

"What, I'm not trying to drag you to my death." Eren took steps up towards me, I titled my looking at the sky. The moonlight gleaming down on us.

"If I can help it, than it won't." Eren sighed, smiling looking at us.

"Welcome to hell, candidates." The man in front of us presented himself as the instructor, he is tall with dark eyes and a loud voice to match it.

He had easily walked around, standing in front of the individual person. "What do they call you!" He stood in front the boy beside me, he was taller than me with darker hair at the top and lighter at the bottom.

"Jean Kirstein from the Trost district." The instructor narrowed his eyes looking at him, "and why are you here candidate." Jean had eyes that were a bright brown. They were captivating.

"To join the Military Police, the best of the best." I bit my lip, hearing his smile flatter a bit.

"Real nice, you want to live in the interior, don't you." At the corner of my eye, I noticed Jean rethinking his thoughts, "yes." I closed my eyes, hearing a large had head butted, Jean. I breathed out, keeping my thoughts out of place. Keeping my face straight.

"If you can't handle this training you better give up now." Jean clutched his head slightly rubbing it, the tall man passed by me.

He knew I was in Shiganshina, the day the attack had happened. Did he feel pity for me?

"Hey you there? What do you think your doing?" I heard a crunch, she was eating something. I itched myself not to turn around, cause curiosity did kill the cat.

"You are official on my shit list. Who are you?" The silence was cold as the winter's breeze, the wind roaring in my ear's.

"Sasha Blouse, from Daupher village, at your service." I'm sure everyone had there eyes locked on her.

"And what is that you are clutching in you right hand." His voice deep, I heard her take a sharp breath intake."A steam potato, it sat in the mess hall wanting to be eaten."

I watched as she ran laps around the field, she was supposed to run until the sunset. Expect, she didn't really have a problem running for that long like a problem, but when she had her food privileges taken away, it seemed much more of a deal.

"So where are you guys from?" Marco had asked, he smiled lightly exposing the small freckles on his cheeks, "us three are from Shiganshina." Connie and Marco looked shocked, "t-that mean's you saw him." Connie shouted.

"You say him the Colossal Titan." Eren nodded, before I knew it we were siting inside gathered around

a table people interested about the Titan. I sighed, looking at Eren, Armin had sat across from me. He had munched on his food, looking down it didn't appeal to me.

"I heard he stuck his whole body over the wall." Thomas had eagerly spoke, I ran a hand through my hair. Gathering my plate, I stood up. I quickly put it away as I head towards the door.

It was better if I had gotten some air at the moment. Looking down focusing on my feet as I walked, I bumped into someone, I gripped on to the sleeve hoping they didn't fall, looking up I noticed him from earlier.

Jean Kirstein. His brown eyes had locked with mine, I watch a blush creep upon his neck meeting his cheeks. "I-I'm really sorry." He looked away, not meeting my gaze. "It's fine." I breathed out walking past him.

"Excuse me." I turned around to face him, "y-you h-have very b-beautiful hair." I titled my head looking at him. I had to admit my hair was nice and long and I had enjoyed it, I could still remember when Kalura would comb my hair.

"Thank you." I started to make myself outside, breathing the night air. The strands of my hair hung in front of my eyes, the moon shine. It was beautiful, it made all the darkness seem like a gift within the light.

"W-wait." Again I was stopped by him, "you again?" I raised an eyebrow, he walked down the steps coming towards me."Yeah, I don't think I actually got your name." He frowned, looking at me. I turned towards him my body facing him.

"Mikasa Ackerman." He rubbed the back of his neck, he was nervous.

"I guess your not around from here are you?" I nodded, " I'm from Shiganshima." He flinched looking at me, "isn't that were. .It happened?" I rubbed my temples the flashes of two people laying on the ground lifeless appeared.

"Are you alright?" He rushed towards me, I nodded giving him a small smile. "Yes, I a m fine. Thank you, goodnight Jean." I continued to rub my temples, the thoughts hurting my head.

"Today is aptitude day, if you cannot use the equipment right, you are not suited." The instructor announced,

"If you cannot perform than you will be shifted back to the fields." I was first to go sue to my last name, they had shown us ways to balance are weight evenly among it but it was harder than you think it would be.

"Your up Ackerman." Another instructor called me up, I walked up, they had attached strings that would hold me up.

I breathed out, as they started to roll me up. I placed my left leg near my right but titled, my right firm but loose and somewhat straight, my arms hung loosely by my sides.

I hung for a few minutes before I was let down, "good work, Ackerman." I nodded, as I stood back within the crowd, I had noticed a nudge at my side, "hey Jean." He smiled, "hey, you did really good there." I shrugged my shoulders, it was only based on how you balanced your weight.

I had noticed Eren hanging upside down, I wonder how he got like that? "he messed up about 5 times now." I smiled looking as he let down, he had bumped his head against the ground.

"Sounds like him." After the excersie was over, we had finished our dinner early. Since Eren had asked me for help, along with Armin. "Just think about the basics, don't think about anything fancy but only just your balance." Eren nodded.

"A loose stance but balanced." Eren nodded again, repeating the words to himself, "let's try this." I watched as his head smacked straight to the ground, his face and the ground seem more attracted to each other than him and gravity.

The night was rough trying to train Eren, but hopefully Armin would have asked Reiner or Bertolt for help."Remember what we taught you last night." Reiner reminded Eren patting him on the shoulder, Eren had to pass this last time if not be sent to the fields.

"Eren Yager, are you ready?" the instrutor asked, Eren nodded, "procee d." He was soon getting hoisted up, I smiled, Armin had cheered. All a sudden he started to wobble. Oh no.

"Switch belts with here, Yashi." He nodded switching belts with him, Eren was hoisted up and he was still, "this gear was busted." I smiled looking at him.

He had accomplished it.

I watched as he had got down, he rushed to Armin proving all the hard work they had done overnight was not just for nothing. I crossed my arms, looking away from the group.

The wind blew gently, it had matched the weather today nicely. Even though it was only the beginning of training more was to come, it was only sooner than later we would have to fight the Titan's.

**In case you are not aware, this is based off of Mikasa's POV. I changed her character A LOT, sure you noticed that. **

**BTW- It's my first fan fic I have a few ideas of doing others, like man. I love LenaxLavi.**


	3. Blades Of Love:Vulnerable

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 3- Vulnerable_

The rain had assaulted the ground, it was cold and had been an annoyance through the whole way. I had trembled as I gripped the backpack, my skin was cold even with the layers I had underneath. It was a dark and rainy day, the instructor. Had thought it was beautiful enough to run, though I had no problem with running the conditions of the weather had gotten worse as we were a quarter way through the run.

Armin was falling behind, he was shorter than most of us about the size of Annie. The backpack was heavy, but I could easily keep hold of it if I held it tightly, people behind me had panted hard, there harsh breathes escaping through there mouth.

I focused on breathing in my nose and out my mouth, it was to help my body not starve for oxygen. As we ran, I couldn't help but notice how tall the trees had gotten within the two years of training.

"Pick you the pace, Arlet." The instructor groaned, he was behind the whole group by now. "Is it heavy for you? Why don't you drop it, the Titan's will have easier work." I licked my lips, as I felt the droplets of rain running down my hood.

I was ahead of the group with ease, Eren was not far behind either. Annie was behind me, every since we were training she was always seen alone, I had noticed the looks she had given me. She didn't enjoy the fact I excelled with the blades better than anyone. After running we had waited for the rain to stop before we headed out again

"I want you to equip yourselves with the 3DMG, were going out for a run." I had made sure my belt was untangled and my gear was on right. As we started to make our way towards the forest, Potato girl, had gone out about she wanted meat so badly, it was the same for everyone at the moment, no one had meat in within years know, no doubt if she were to get married it would be with food.

"Today we will be doing what we did last time, this is a course. Based on your skills with your 3DMG, there will be similar looking objects that reflect an Titan, as to that you are expected to show that you skilled in both combat and in gear to take on a Titan."

"Is that clear?" he looked over the group of candidates, "yes,sir!" we had saluted him, placing our right hand over our chest. "I want you to keep count of how many deep cuts you are able to successfully make."

He had lined us up, in groups. I was put into a a two person group. "Mikasa and Annie." Mentally I'm sure my face would have dropped, she had looked at me from the corner of her is going to be a competitive, I'm sure the instructor known this. As to looking at him with a graced glared set on him, he had acted like it was nothing.

"You will have five minutes, I will send 3 groups in. You will be watched by the other instructor's. The three groups that will be going in are: Group 1, Jean, Connie, Sasha. Group 2, Mikasa, Annie. Group 3, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt."

We had all stepped forward, in a line are shoulders side by side. " !" I was immediately ahead, I quickly dashed off, using the lever I pulled myself up high enough to feel the rush of air blow in my ears.

In the corner of my eye, I had noticed the brown object, it was tall but hard to see, I had easily changed my direction, as I busted through the trees I had held my blades tightly. Looking on to the three targets, I did a front flip, my blade out and sharp.

My first blade cut deep enough to the board, seeing the other one in front of me, I shot the cable to the tree, using that as a advantage to myself, I swung back, breathing in the air. I had dug my both blades into the flesh, watching the deep cut into the object, I had moved to the last one. With ease, I back flipped as I swung I crossed the blades with each other.

"None of the candidates had gotten near this area. She already managed to take three out in less than a minute." I watch as the two other instructors had stood beside each other on the main ground, one with a clipboard another looking at me.

I winded the wire, as I moved forward. With a rush in the far distance behind me I had noticed Annie and the rest were there they took slashes at the objects that already had been cut down by me. I had managed to cut every single one, I smirked as I saw another one. Shooting the cables at the tree branches had helped me swung higher in the air making the area in my field of vision.

There it was. The last one, I had noticed the blond man on the ground, I didn't focus on him but the task at hand. I swung hard and fast, as I twisted body raising my body cutting the object, I breathed out as I grinned looking at myself.

This object was untouched, meaning no one had gotten to it, I was the first. It would have been cool if Eren could have seen me, I was sure enough that I was nothing but a blur that had passed by.

I started to wind the wire back as I was coming close to the tree, I bounced off the branch, flipping backwards. Had given me a good chance to see the instructor, seen he did not look familiar. I had noticed the man now, blond hair pinned back, tall with dark blue icy eyes. Erwin Smith.

I had talk to him before we had lost our home that day. His eyes widened as he noticed me, he remembered me. My wire had fully winded in back, I used the nearest tree to help me back to the field with the group.

Quickly I had joined the rest of the group, Armin was winding his cable back as Reiner and Bertolt talked to each had just come out of the trees, her eyes producing a glare at me. I licked my lips, as I watch the instructors come back. Then he came out the tree's. The commander of the Scouts, Erwin.

"Good job, next group of candidates get ready." The other instructors had stayed back while other's had went. Erwin had looked at me again, he had headed towards our main instructor, Keith.

"How many do you think you got?" Eren asked, he was going after this group. "A lot." He groaned swiping a hand on his face, "Like...?" he raised an eyebrow looking at me, I shrugged my shoulders, if I told him that I had gotten all of them for sure he wouldn't believe me.

"Ackerman." I heard our instructor call me, "I'll be back." I looked to Eren who seemed confused suddenly, commander Erwin had stood beside, Keith.

"Hello, Mikasa." Erwin hands were clasped behind himself, I bowed. "Hello Commander." Over the 5 years he didn't really change, expect for the fact his hair was a bit longer but it was pinned to the side.

"I thought after the attack it would be the last time we would actually see you." I bit my lip, it was not my fault when my memories started to come back as if a cold bucket of ice had dropped on to me.

"I escaped when the armored Titan had broke through the wall." An silence had crossed us, "I am very sorry in hearing that."

I looked up towards him. "No need to say that, we are still living today." I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, Annie had glanced at me, her eyes filled with an emotion that I couldn't tell. Was she angry? Jealous?

"Today, Keith your instructor had invited me to over look one of the objects during your groups training. I didn't mind but he had told me, that you were from Shinganshima, you went by the name of Mikasa Ackerman. You were told to be very quite talented female."

"I had taken one of the stations at the very end, it was the last one, meaning the farthest. He had told me to watch it." I titled to look at him, what is he trying to tell me? "No one had come and probably wasn't, but than you came. You Mikasa had the speed of a bullet, you were barely seen other than an flash." I was right.

"Do you know what regiment you plan on joining." I nodded my head, "Scout regiment." The right side of his lip lifted, was he going to be happy if I had join him. I was sure I wasn't going to be the only one for sure, along with Eren and maybe Armin.

"That's great I see, well I have work to do. I will come to visit you again." He slowly bided me farewell, before I knew I was approached by Keith. He smiled looking down at me, "good job. You scored the highest of them all."

As we gathered back in the training fields I stood tall beside Armin, who had wiped the sweat off his forehead to due to heat. "The number of objects that were placed out was a total of it might not seem important but only one person had managed to get every single one with 5 minutes. That is Mikasa Ackerman." I breathed in, I didn't want him to do that.

The whisper's broke out in the crowd, the eyes had been focused on me. "No wonder is she is the top candidate in our class." Armin patted me on the back, "well, it was just luck." Eren frowned, I smiled. He was so cute, the way the corner of his lips titled downward.

I froze, did I find Eren attractive? How could I not, he had bright green eyes with brown hair that would fall into his eyes sometimes. "Next time I will beat you for sure." I had sat down at the top of the hill, my eyes sinking the view in. The sunset had lighted bright, I melted looking at it, this was the first time it looked peaceful and that beautiful things still existed.

"Morning." Krista smiled, Ymir following closely behind, Krista had a gently smile looking at us, Sasha mumbled something but her food was making it hard to hear. She took a loud audible gulp, crust of the bread stuck to the corner of her lips. "Morning!" She grinned, we made our way outside.

"Today everyone will be helping with Garrison regiment, you will be cleaning the cannon." As we saluted everyone was placed into different groups separating me, Armin and Eren. "Mikasa, your in the group with, Jean, Sasha, Annie and Reiner."We had gathered by the cannon's before we had handed out the supplies, I had already picked one.

Working on it, Annie had taken the one on the far left Jean was beside and Reiner was on my right. "Guys, can you keep a secret?" Sasha had approached us, she held something under her jacket. "Don't tell me you did something?" She nodded, pulling out the object underneath her jacket, "Sasha!" Jean had yelled looking at her. "I stole it from the head officer's pantry." Jean had palm slapped himself, "well, I want a piece to." Reiner nodded, licking his lips. "I guess I'm in than." Jean shrugged his shoulders, I tucked a strand away from my eyes, "well, see you at lunch." She licked her lips, as she put it in a box that had held other supplies.

"Get back to work, Sasha. If they see you slacking where going to be here longer." I had looked around the wall, other candidate's were fixing the cannon, all of sudden a thunder bolt had rang in front of the south gate. . .Eren was there. I watched as the Colossal Titan had appeared, my breath caught in my throat. Eren! As I was about to sprinted to the wall trying to use my 3DMG, I was stopped.

"Stop! Mikasa, don't go get yourself killed." Jean had his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to him. My skin started to feel hot and burned with utter passion, he was holding me so tight. Did he not want me to go?

* * *

"Listen up candidates were going to split you up into 4 groups. Supply, vanguard, middle guard that will be the candidates, and the rear guard will be the support team. With the elites.I want you to man your post, since the advance team has been worse comes to shove I want you to lay down you lives until everyone has been evacuated."

To my left I had noticed Eren, I breathed out. If he died, what would I do? "Dismiss." Everyone had scattered, I stood still. As my thoughts crowded my brain, I couldn't lose him he was family. And I will always be in his debt. "Ackerman." One of the Garrison had stood in front of me, he was one of the most talented within his regiment. "Yes, Sir." I had my left arm firmly placed behind my back, my right over my heart.

"I want you in the rear guard." My eyes widened, "but Sir I am a candidate?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me with narrow eyes. "I didn't ask for an evaluation." I bit my lip, I nodded slowly, I wasn't going to be with Eren.

There was nothing I could do I was given a personal order, I bit my lip harder feeling the blood flow into my mouth. "Come on, solider." I gritted my teeth following him, I had passed Jean and Eren as they argued. "Eren. . . ." I looked at him, before I could say anything he started to lash out.

"Mikasa, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." He groaned, I titled my head looking at him. "Eren, please just be s-" he cut me off, "I am not a little child, I don't need to be told what to do. Go cry mommy and daddy to someone else." Jean had froze looking between us. "Listen. .Ere-" It was an attempt to calm the raging bull. "Why can't you understand that I don't need you, I'm done with your bullshit. Just because your ranked highest as the class doesn't mean you're an better than me." I closed my eyes looking at him, "I just wanted to tell you to be safe."I started to walking away, "Eren!" Jean panicked, I breathed out feeling the small droplets of water fall to my cheeks.

"Shut up!" At the moment, I shot the cable. helping me get on to a roof. The person who I had been with, had just gotten mad and lashed out on me. "Well, maybe he's just fed up with something him and Jean were arguing about."

"Ackerman, where were you?" I had avoided contact, I didn't want to be seen as a vulnerable little girl like I was before. "Just scanning the area." The fires had spread like a plague, as the growls of Titan's rung in my ear, I breathed out.

I wasn't scared, no I couldn't be.

I had signed up knowing the consequences. "Have you spotted any Titan's?" He looked back at me, his eyes had bags underneath them his beard was starting to grow unevenly.

He was not only tired but stressed, who knew if he got sleep the night before due to work. "No, sir." I breathed out, this day has not only been stressful but it has been very. . . .Unlucky, something I didn't expect so early within my years to happen.

"Well-" He was suddenly cut off by and panicked voice, one of his fellow Garrison squad members had a panicked look as he passed by. "Commander, an abnormal has gotten through as is heading to the inner gate of wall Rose." He looked at me, nodding.

We quickly used are 3DMG swinging in the sky, from a far distance I had noticed the Titan, it had a greedy look within it eyes, "remember Titan's don't kill for hunger they just kill for the pleasure." I breathed out, hearing the gasps of other members of the rear guard, I had easily passed them, by now the cries of horror filled as the abnormal had gotten closer to the people, raising my blades, I twisted my body feeling weightless. I started to spin my body, trying to reserve gas I had quickly used my cable off one of the clock tower's, lifting me high in the air, "oh god, hurry move it."

I heard people yelling, I was shocked to see the crowd of people still. I quickly shot the cable at the back of the Titan's neck, it wasn't able to register what was going to happen within the seconds, late reaction time, digging my blades within the back of the neck I watch as the blood escaped, spraying some on me.

Flipping backwards, I saw the Titan's arm coming towards me, I was more alert than it thought, I used the dying Titan as an advantage, as I back flipped on to the incoming Titan's hand, with incredibly speed I swung around to the back of the Titan's neck watching it collapse as I end it's life.

Spinning around there were four Titans to the right and not to far to the left there was 5. I smirked, challenge of the day, take down all Titan's with a flawless streak. I heard the screams of people as the corpse of the Titan's fallen to the ground, they watched as the Titan's got closer to them. Jumping on to the 15 meter Titan, I jumped on it's head, jumping off the head as it tried to swat at me, I used the cable as it shot that had shot on to it's neck, cutting it deep enough it let out a strangled cry.

Spinning my body faster I had the Titan's teeth. This was a strange feeling within my gut, I only had managed to starve for the blood of Titan's. It was wrong to feel happy as I ruthlessly cut another one down, was this weird?

To enjoy the feeling of being superior and strong?

2 more Titan's wee left within my vision, I grinned as one had trying grabbing on to my cable, I retracted it quicker than usually. I had driven one of blades into the eye of one, pulling it back out blood scattered on to my chest. It tried to hold it's eyes, pain was easily heard with it's quivering trembling cry. I managed to get behind it's neck before it's eyes could heal back. "Die." I muttered as I cut into the skin, the other Titan wasn't paying attention to me, swiping my both blades into the back of it's neck, it started to fall.

Hearing the loud screams had smacked me back into reality, the other 5 Titan's were closer to the people, and no other Garrison was in range to help my gas, I speeded into the Titan's cutting the first two down ruthlessly, they cannot touch them! Using the roofs I ran along it using gas, making me fly high as a bird. The Titan's let out a loud roar, I laughed looking down at them. So hopeless and powerless. . . .So _vulnerable_.

There reached there hands outs as high as they could, one was an 8 meter another 13 meter and the last one was a 10 meter, the pleasure. "You walked to your death." I spoke lowly, there mouths opened wide as if I were to drop into it, I dashed into the group of them, there hands trying to grab me but they couldn't I was a bullet and I couldn't be stopped.

I slashed the 8 meter in the arm, I shot my cable to the back of it's ear, swinging around I dragged my blades against it skin, the 13 meter let out a roar as it ran after me. "So stupid." I titled my head looking at it the mouth inside of it was wet with saliva, imagine how many comrades it had eaten. The thought of people being killed by mindless beasts had struck a cord, I twisted my body as I ran by its ear, the other Titan, the 10 meter had tried to hit me but instead hit his fellow Titan friend, I couldn't help but laugh. Easily I spun my body, fast enough to feel the pulsing wind in my ears, I dragged my blade on the back of the 10 meter Titan, not cutting deeply but torturing it.

Let it feel the pain, just like the people who will cry for there loved ones tomorrow. I stood on the back of the neck of the 10 meter Titan, I dug my blade deep enough to chop the whole head off, the 13 meter Titan let out a roar, as it reached for me.

I cut the fingers of it deeply, watching the smoke recede from the finger tips as it tried to grab me. "Go back to fucking hell useless piece of shit." I yelled as I dug both my blades into the back of the Titan's neck, as I ran along it skin.

I licked my lips, as the blood touched my cheek quickly evaporating. As I made it back to the group of people I had noticed the large cargo trying to be pushed within the gates causing the citizens to crawl with fear of being eating. This is all taking to long because of this, people are dying and it's because of this. "What is going on here." I demanded, as an angry expression fell across my features.

People had automatically made a path for me to go through. "Why don't you make yourself useful and telling these pieces of shits to help me push this cargo." I titled my head looking at him. "People are dying cause this is taking to long." I muttered, tightening my grip on the blades. I tuck them back into the blade holders, letting a breath out.

"So this is what they signed up for that," the man said as if it were nothing. Of course he would say that it's not his life. "You better hurry up and move that cargo." He had two men beside him, the size of Bertolt.

"Your commander and I are good friends." I raised an eyebrow looking at him. "That going to come beyond the grave." I watched as he singled the men to come at me, I'm skillfully trained in hand-to-hand combat. There nothing more than useless weak spineless men. I dodge the punch from my left, as I dropped to the ground taking out his legs, he groaned as he clattered to the floor.

The other man had charged at me, I licked my lips gripping the back of his elbow as I twisted him over my shoulder. "I suggest you move it before I do the same thing I did to them." I watched him gulp as he ordered his men to pull the wagon out, causing the people to get in safely.

"Thank you miss, you saved our life's." A mother had spoke kindly clutching her daughter's hand. I smiled, placing my hand over my heart. The little girl smiled with happiness as he mother tugged her hand inside the gate.

"Ackerman. . . ." I watched the commander looked at me along with other Garrison members, they didn't look at with me hatred but with admiration. "If you didn't get here before us, all those people would have been dead." I looked at my blades, lifting it out.

I released it from the clutch, causing the blades to clatter to the floor. "I am sorry, Sir. I should have been more accurate with my blades." I looked down, slightly ashamed. "W-what are you talking about?" One of the Garrison asked confused, "I nearly put other people's life on the line if I was only faster." The Garrison eyes widened looking at me.

"Ackerman, how long do you think it took you to get rid of the Tian's?" The commander asked, "5 minutes, Sir." I bit my lower lip. "Your wrong, you killed 11 Titan's with seconds." Some of the Garrison broke out into whispers, "she's the second hope of humanity."

I breathed out, looking at them. "Sir, there must be a mistake." He had shook his head, "we all saw that, the speed and the strength." "Come on, let's head over the walls." One of the Garrison spoke, Eren. . . .Armin. . . .Jean.

"Ackerman let's go."Commander spoke quickly, "I will go help out with the vanguard." He nodded seeing the look of determination on my face. "I suggest you stack up on blades and gas." I nodded quickly getting my tanked refilled by the supply depot.

I headed out fast enough as was given a jacket for the heavy rains. As I started to approach the middle guard, I noticed most people staying still. Heads in there hands as they sat on the cold roofs. Why wasn't anyone moving, I'm sure they heard the retreat signal, did they not?

I noticed the large group of people on one roof, mostly scattered among the roof. What are they doing? Only when I had gotten closer did I noticed Jean's two colored tone hair, a tug in my body let out a relief I was. . .Happy to see him?

"Jean!" I shouted, he looked up seeing as I had dropped in front of him, he looked shocked. "M-Mikasa." He stuttered, "where's Eren's squad." He bit his lip, as he looked to my right, Armin burying his head in his knees."Armin, are you hurt?" I bent on my knees looking at him, I touched his skin. He was shivering and his skin was beyond cold. "Where's Eren's squad?" He stopped shaking, his head darting up.

He didn't need to tell me what had happened. "Take care of Eren." I had failed my promise, the boy who I was in debt forever was suddenly gone. How could I live with myself knowing I could have prevented it. "He's dead." I looked at him, what do I do now?

I had looked to the sky, the rain wetting my hair, who knew this world could be so cruel. . .But yet beautiful. Was I about to give up? No. "Fight! fight! kill or be killed. That is how it is. Never give up even if it costs your life." The image of Eren was foggy, but I licked my lips looking at down at Armin, if I give up on life now. I will lose those memories I had made with Eren.

No.I can't do that.

I swallowed my doubts, and gotten up. Gripping Armin's hand between my fingers I pulled him up along with me, "why haven't any of you gone over the wall." I asked lowly, my thoughts were heavily scattered and the ability to think was a struggle.

"Were low on gas, the supply team should have been here by now. But, considering that the HQ of supplies is over run we won't be able to get close." Connie sighed, "cowards staying back locking themselves inside." Jean ran a hand through his hair looking at me as I walked in front of the group.

"If we can get to HQ before our tanks run out, we will be able to get over the wall once are supplies have been stocked, I will take point if you guys are willing." I turned around looking at them, people were shocked, they didn't expect me to say that. "I want everyone to reserve as much gas as you can by mostly using your cables. In a situation like this there are cowards and survivor's pick which one you rather be."

I took off running, jumping from one roof to the next, using my cable to propel me higher into the air. "15 meter Titan ahead." Someone shouted behind me, I had looked back at Jean, "listen this might be a difficult task but I need you to lead the group, I have the most gas so I will be trying to defend you guys as you make it HQ. I just need you take lead while I take out the Titan's." Jean bit his lip looking at me, he was surely hesitated.

"I got it." I nodded, swinging myself high in the air, I had quickly attacked the Titan's that had appeared to be a threat to the group as they head to the HQ. Swiping my blades behind the neck of the Titan I moved forward, carefully using my gas.

"Sagashi!" I heard someone yell, a person was clutched with the fist of a Titan. I breathed out as I twisted fast cutting the Titan's arm off, getting behind the neck I stricken the weak spot causing it to die quickly.

"Thanks." I nodded getting ahead to the group. I looked at Jean, "Jean, go to the right for now. I will take care of the Titan's in front of you," his eyes had gotten wide. "M-Mikasa. That's impossible there's nearly 15 Titan's there." I raised any eyebrow looking at him, "are you saying you doubt my skills?" He let out a angry growl. "Just please don't get yourself killed your still needed." I nodded, he turned his direction as I rushed towards the Titan.

This was time to have fun.

**UH! In the last chapter I noticed a lot of easy mistake, im very sorry for that. It was because I didn't know how to post an chapter and I had thought that I could edit like I did in the first chapter. But, nope. Anyway I hope you guys like it so far, im still new to this site so it's gonna take a while before I start to figure things out on my own. In case you would like to know a bit more detail on the story, if you are unaware that I am also using the anime as a guide you know now. I have changed it up but I used both the Anime/Manga to help me with creating this fan fic. The pairing in this story is. . .MikaxEren. . .MikaxJean. . . .MikaxLevi. Just letting you know, those are my favorite guy characters so I LOVE them and the thought of them being with Mikasa**


	4. Blades Of Love:Strenght

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 4 - Her Strength_

I breathed out looking at the pile of dead Titans body, taking the similar route that Jean had taken, the Titan's were out of sight, it was strange considering when I started to kill them they had kept coming. I had counted 24 in total so far, but I felt as if something else had taken there attention off of me.

I had gotten closer to HQ I watched in horror two Titan's stuck there head within the wall, Jean and the group had make it. There was too many of them to be gathered in one place, I looked down at the Titan's, I was above there heads, I counted a total of 4 within the area.

Screams came from inside the building, I licked my lips as I dug one of my blades deep into there skin as the other I had stabbed it with all my might, as there bodies had start to fade and fall I heard a confused voice, "what the hell?" I gotten through the gap and came face to face with Jean, his eyes widened largely.

"Mikasa, your back." I nodded, peaking out the gap I had noticed a 15 meter Titan. . .The most shocking was he was attacking his own kind, he knew exactly where the Titan's weak spot were, I gasped.

"Jean look." I pointed, he leaned over my shoulder to look at what I was pointing at. "A Titan attacking another Titan?" He breathed out, he was tall and had shoulders broad. His breath tingled my skin, I breathed in.

His breath was warm and hot. I bit my lip as he continued to breath down my ear, "Jean." I barely let out a whisper, as he pulled me back into the room, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I was gently pressed against a wall.

"I-I can't help it anymore," he panted, his lips hovering over mine. "J-Jean." I stuttered, we were in the middle of a war and here passion is getting in the way, his fingers titled my chin to look at him. "What are you doing?" I asked closing my eyes.

"It may be the wrong moment, but I don't know if I won't be able to do this again." His gently moist lips pressed to mine, his right arm caged me within his arms making me feeling weak and powerless under him.

My fingers tugged on his hair, he groaned as our lips moved to a fierce pace, his fingers brushed against my neck, he pulled away. The distance between us was barely nothing, "jump." I did, his arms held me tightly up against the wall.

"Jean, o-oh." I panted as he suckled on my skin, my head was leaning against the wall, I felt pleasure spread through out my body, closing my eyes, I clutch on to his hair my lips letting moans escaping my lips.

I pulled his lips away from my neck. . .Was this bad to want?

I attacked his lips with mine, he moaned against my lips as I rubbed my hands gently around his shoulder blades, I switched our position's. I pushed him against the wall pulling his jacket off leaving him wrapped in his white shirt and belts that were used for our equipment.

His large hands cupped my lower half, giving it a tight squeeze, I moaned gently in his mouth. What is wrong with me? In the middle of saving our own lives I am basically asking for sex in the open.

"Mika-sa." He panted my name, I looked at him underneath my eyelashes. "We. .We need to stop. Though I don't want to stop, we have to get over the wall." I had a crush on Jean but it wasn't major and I still had a bit of a crush on Eren, I felt as if my heart was tied between two men.

"Tonight." He titled his head looking at me, "you made me want, you created a fire Jean you have to put it out." He blushed looking down at me, "I'm sorry. . .I should have never done that." I gripped his shirt within my fist, "it's fine. I'm glad you did." He blushed heavily.

"Let's go."

As we walked down the hall we noticed that, everyone gathered around a small map. "Here's the plan there had been a total count of 7 Titan's, since we had gotten guns we will lure a group of people down with guns, and when the Titan's are within range we will fire at the same time, they would all have to recover than we will have 7 skilled people with the paring blades will sweep down and kill the Titan's by striking the weak spot."

"We have all the guns loaded." I patted Armin on the back, he had given me a confused look. "Your brain saved me and Eren in more ways than one, trust me." He raised an eyebrow his blue eyes widened, he had always thought he was useless, but was never.

"Come on let's go." Reiner called out, heading down the stairs. The people that were going was, me, Reiner, Bertolt, Sasha, Connie, Annie and Jean. Expect we only had our blades, not our OD gear, it might be harder but that only means we are going to have to work harder.

As we got into position, I heard the clacks of metal shifting, they had gotten into position. I crossed my blades holding it, push my back a bit, I watch as the Titan's started to come forward, imagining the horror of resisting to fire your gun was terrifying.

"Wait for it. . . .Fire!" Marco's voice echoed, at that moment we all took of in a dash, our feet thumping against the metal. I jumped holding my blades above head and brought them down with eagerness, I was successful.

"I missed!" Sasha croaked as she fell to the ground as Connie gotten wide eyed, he missed to. I was still in mid-air, I pushed myself off the back of the Titan as I launched myself at the Titan slicing the neck off, I quickly used that Titan like I did with the first one, using them to my advantage.

I jumped on to the Titan, making a deep cut, I heard a sigh as I watched the Titan fall, "you guys okay?" Sasha eyes filled with tears as she hugged me, "we didn't have our OD gear how did you manage." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thank you, Mikasa. I wouldn't be alive now." I patted her head gently, I had watched Krista do this a few times to her expect Ymir would get angry.

"Damn, your faster than you think you are." Reiner spoke, he was shocked.

As Marco's group gotten down, they rushed to the supplies room, we all eagerly filled our gas up. I sat by myself filling my up. Stocking my blades, I closed my eyes, thinking about Eren. . .He was dead. Gone. Forever.

I bit my tongue hard, hoping the tears didn't come out. I gasped feeling the water run down my cheeks, I was useless. I should have fought with the commander to let me be at the middle guard. But if I wasn't in the support team all those innocent people would have died, oh Eren is this what you taught me.

I started to secure everything, I was going to kill all of them. Every single last one, that was Eren's wish. So I will fulfill it.

I started to walk fast, brushing the tears away. I couldn't help the sobs escape my mouth, Eren. Eren. Eren. I had looked up, in front of me with wide eyes was Jean and Marco and Reiner there eyes widened as ever.

I was stronger than this, gently rubbing my eye. I pushed the doors open. I was going to kill every Titan starting now, "Mikasa! Wait!" I heard Armin yell after me, I was heading the opposite direction of the wall, I heard the roars, Titan's.

I froze, w-what was this. The Titan that was fighting his own prey was getting attacked by his kind, did the Titan's she him as a prey like they do to us.

If I let this Titan die here, that chance for humanity to rise again would fall into the depths of the earth. 5 Titan's had began to eat his skin, "Mikasa." I gritted my teeth dragging my blades across the Titan's skin, it fallen quickly I lifted myself upwards. Flipping the air it made me feel like a bird.

I twisted my body, doing a spinning move, the speed and adrenaline built in my body like a raging fire, what was I?

I had cut down the last 4 Titan's down, the Titan that could have been humanity's hope fallen, it was dead. I walked closer to the Titan, the last time I had seen it's eyes it was the deep color of grass green. I never heard of Titan's having colored eyes before.

"Mikasa, what are you doing? Get away it's dangerous!" Armin shouted, I blocked his yells and echoes of pleads as I gotten closer to the Titan, it wasn't actually dead was it?

All of a sudden a stream smoke brusted through the nape of the neck, the weak spot of a Titan. I flinched gripping my hand, it was hot.

My bottom lip started to quiver, looking at the man emerge from the corpse. Eren.

"Eren." I let all my fears go as I caught him, His body warm, I leaned my head on his chest, thump! thump! thump! He was alive. Armin held hand tightly, tears feel out the rim of his eyes, he was recalling thoughts when he watch him die in front of his eyes.

"So, Eren did all of this?" Jean looked around, after returning to the wall we had gotten stopped. One of the commander's had stopped us, ever turn you looked there were people holding the sharp blades up at us.

"Eren Yager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet. You have commented a treason against humanity." I looked dazed and confused, "what the hell." I muttered under my breath. The other's were dismissed, they were swore to not say anything and if they did, they will be executed.

Eren had woken up, he was barely aware of his surroundings I could only imagine the things he went through his Titan form. "Eren Yager, are you human or Titan." The man demanded, his eyes looked scared. . .Of course he would if Eren had gotten angry and transformed they will all get killed.

"I will ask you again, are you human or Titan." He spat the word as if it was the monster, no that wasn't true it was us humans we are the monsters, at this moment the people we served held us by death, with weapons to kill the Titan's not to kill humans.

"I am human!" The man raised his arm, I heard the cannon shot. My senses tingled as I grabbed Eren, he tugged me towards Armin holding us tightly, I watched as he bit his hand, the blood dressing my clothes. At that exact moment everything had gotten dark.

"Mikasa, I need you to wake up." I was shaken lightly, I shifted feeling the aching pain in my head, my chest hurt. "Armin." I breathed out, he nodded gently, "come on get up." he tugged my hand, pulling me up.

"Armi- Mikasa are you okay." I heard the steps, as I looked up. There stood Eren, he held my cheek within his fingertips, stroking my skin softly. "E-Eren." I groaned, as the pain buzzed in my head.

The flashes of two people entered my head, one a blond man he leaned against the wall, holding his stomach his body looked cold but nothing more bloody, the woman was on the ground. Her shoulder cut deeply, the blood pooled her sinful black hair, "be good kid." I heard the voice rumbled.

"Mikasa." Armin called out to me, why? why now of all time! These people, who are they!

"Listen, we don't have much time, but there reloading the cannon, I have two ideas for my plan. One I can get over the wall if I transform into my Titan form, or Armin you could convince them. I trust you Armin we both do." I nodded getting out of my daze, "I need you to look defenseless as possibly." I watched him walk out, he look determined.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry for what I said to you." I licked my lips looking at him, "I've had worse said to me." He shook his head, he had gotten on his knees, his arms placed on either side of me, his eyes locked with mine.

"If the plan doesn't go well, I watch to do something." His fingertips rubbed my cheeks softly, he had gotten between my legs, "w-what." His lips pressed softly to me, his fingers gripping the back of my head. What was he doing?

Does Eren like me?

His lips moved softly with mine, I couldn't help but love the feeling of it. the way are lips moved make me feel wanted. I loved it.

My fingers wrapped in his dark brown hair, it was soft like a feather and short, it suited him perfectly. I heard him mutter something, I didn't catch it as he pressed his soft lips against me again.

Slowly he pulled away, I panted lowly as he panted more. The trail of saliva fell apart from our lips it nothing more than hot, the expression he held on his face, it made my body crave for his passion and utter need.

He pulled back, standing up. "Come on." He helped me up, my cheeks burned thinking about the moment I just had with him, what about the one with Jean? Oh god. I couldn't decide which one did I actually want?

"Did you not feel this heart felt solute of this solider? I think you lack your position commander, I think it is better to consider it. And that you also retire from your orders." I watch the man in front of us, he was older and seemed to be much wiser.

"Candidate, you did well." Not so soon after that the man had invited us up to the wall, he wanted to talk to the three of us personal, at least he trusted us.

"Do you think you could close that hole?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. Eren bit his lip. "I'm not sure, but I will somehow." The man nodded, the wrinkles on his face noticeable, "where are my head officers?" he searched around, I raised any eyebrow as a woman had come with sliver hair and glasses, my commander and another man.

"I want you guys for the elite team, you'll be personal be protecting Eren." I opened my mouth to join in, I wasn't going to let Eren die when I can protect him. "Ah, Mikasa Ackerman, is it?" I nodded, he smiled gently looking at me.

"I heard quite a lot about you, since the head of Scouts has talked about you. I hope you don't mind if I place you within the squad." I shook my head, smiling. "No, Sir. I am honored." He smiled with closed eyes, "use your skill nicely, miss." I nodded.

The man had walked in front making Eren follow him, I was left with Armin and the elite squad."We will have a big group of people on one side of the wall, that should attract the Titan's attention, we will head for the boulder while the Titan's are drawn to the group." Armin explained fluently.

I nodded, I felt the pat on my back, looking at my commander, "don't worry, it will be over soon." I titled my face to look at him, "I'm not scared, Sir." I spoke to his face as we may are way to our destination.

"Why?" He gulped, "because I know I will live," I said, as we gotten to our destination. We had taken off on our 3DMG, the feeling f flying was graced as a gift, something I loved. I swung ahead making sure there was no Titan's that would approach.

As we gotten closer to the boulder, I was shocked to see no Titan's within sight, that was great that meant the decoy plan was working.

Eren had bit his hand as we approach he changed into his Titan form, I stood on one of the roof tops as he continued to walk forward, he stopped as he stared at me, there was something wrong. He had no pupils, what the hell? did he lose control?

My senses had told me to prepare for something and I did, I watched as his hand swung at me. I managed to flip backwards avoiding his mindless attack. The shard of glass had grazed my cheek allow small droplets of blood to escape it.

"What the hell, Eren?" I watch my commander yell, I had pulled myself up to his face, gripping on to his hair, "snap out of it, Eren. You have to pick that boulder up and block the hole!" I heard a sharp breath intake. "Mikasa get out of there!" I did, Eren's hand had swung at me again, I did a back flip as I landed on the roof.

What the hell was going on? He must have lost control. "Squad leader Ian, we have Titan's coming all directions," said one of the Garrison officers.

"The mission failed! Let us retreat! We have to get out of here before we get over run." I breathed out, rubbing my temples lightly, "let's just leave the kid here." Rico gritted her teeth, terror washed her face as she looked at him.

I growled, my feet making heavily deadly steps towards her, how could she say that! "stupid, bitch yo-" squad leader Ian turned towards me, "calm down Mikasa." I breathed heavily through my nose, clenching my blades looking at her.

"Team Rico, take down the Titan behind our rear. Team Mitabi and I will take out the one in the front." His arms stood firm at his sides, "we cannot leave Eren defenseless." His words loud but his voice strained.

"Until he has recovered we will protect him, he is not expendable we are, unlike some people." He had glanced at me, "this is stupid." I watch her storm off to the Titan, he turned to me as the two people rushed away. In the front I noticed two abnormals rushing towards Eren, team Mitabi trying to stop them but failed badly.

"Squad leader Ian, I will help you and Mitabi." Before he could say anything I was gone, the abnormal's seem to noticed but ignored my existence, little wrong were they. I quickly shot my cable at the neck swinging behind it's neck, I used the gas to speed up, my lips pulled in a tight smirk.

I quickly striken the weak spot, as the ducked under the arm of the Titan, and sliced the weak spot of the neck off, this was the usual, strike and die. Though you get use to it, it was getting boring by now.

"Another abnormal! 8 meters and it looks like it's about to pounce on Eren." I dash off and gotten behind it, this was different it was in a crouched position making it easy for me to save my gas, I twisted my arms and legs, the wind blowing wildly through my hair, The slice of the skin was more than loud, my legs smacked into the back of the dead Titan.

"Armin!" I shouted he was on Eren's back, he looked up at me."Eren won't wake up, he has been like that for a few minutes." Armin held his, before looking up at me.

"I'll take care of Eren I just need you to take care of the Titan's trying to get close to us." I nodded, I trusted Armin with my life and Eren's. Though what happen last time was uncalled for, it was my fault Armin had to experience that pain.

Now it's the Titan's turn to feel the pain.

I swiped the back of the neck, cutting the Titans neck. I had cut the hand of the Titan's hand off dropping the man, I backed on to the roof, squad leader Ian panted beside me heavily. "Are you not tired?" I shook my head, "I have an high endurance level, Sir." He nodded. "I can believe that." I lightly smiled but I quickly hid it.

"Ian! we got at least 11 Titan's coming through the gate, there's too many the other teams have been eliminated." A man shouted, his clothes ripped and shred in certain places, I looked at squad leader Ian, "may I handle it, Sir." He looked at me his eyes widened largely. "Mikasa, I know you have an inborne skill but that is too many Titan's to handle yourself." I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"You doubt my talent?" He bit his lip as if he said something wrong, "Sir, if I want to be a Scout there are challenges you have to face and this one is an very easy one, I am practicing for the future." He looked at me like he could not hear what I was saying.

"You want to join the Scouts," he said lowly. I nodded, "that's a death sentence." The look in his eyes were fill of fear, "well at least let me come." I shook my head, being honest with my feelings I looked him in the eye.

"You will slow me down, do not let anyone come with 15 meter radius, Sir." He reached out to grab me but failed as I left quicker than the light.

Everything happened in a blur, from the wind and my body twisting into various directions, my swords clamping down on to the skin of evil, and ripping the last moments as they seen me, death.

It was amazing, the bloodlust, the strength.

When I was finished only at my last moments I seen squad leader Ian threw a Garrison out the mouth of the Titan, my lips curled, as moments before my feet was cut off I held squad leader Ian's body in my hand, I saved him.

I had dropped him off on to a roof far from the Titan's, "w-what y-you were at the gate. H-How did you?" He looked at me shocked, his lips quivering.

"Sir, I need you to get to the wall before you get caught by a Titan." Hearing the loud thumps that shaken the ground I had noticed Eren, he was carrying the boulder. I quickly made my way in front of him, taking care of the Titan's ahead of time was good. It would make things worse now, since more soldiers were dying, but there deaths are never going to be for nothing!

"Mikasa." I joined Armin as we ran on foot, a Titan had stood in front of us at least an 8 meter, as I was getting ready to defend Eren, I watched as Rico had swung fast cutting the eye of the Titan off, it would give me one minute.

I pushed myself as I swung hard, as I ran behind the Titan I had shot my cable into the neck of the Titan, digging my blades deep. I let out a strain as I felt the pain in my feet spread, I thought I dodged it.

I watch as Eren lifted the boulder above his head, he dropped it in front of the whole, Armin yelled in happiness watching Eren do that, but it had caused his body to collapse, Armin had given me a look of pain as he ran to Eren, I turned around. 7 Titan's had blocked our way out of here, I breathed out. I hope I have enough gas, I prayed for a few seconds before I dashed trying to save as much gas as I could.

1 Titan down. 2 Titan's down. 3 Titan's down. 4 Titan's down. 5 Titan's down. 6 Titan's down. 7 Titan's down.

I breathed out, my breath had became shallow. I looked up no more Titan's, I stood up. I did my work today, I helped Eren into succeeding into making history. Armin laughed gently as he held Eren's body within his arms, Rico looked shocked towards me.

"Looks like you didn't need any help." There was a man standing in front of me, he had a cape on, When the wind blew did I caught the sign of it, Scouts.

"Looks like Erwin was right all along." Only did I noticed this man now, he was Captain Levi.

**LONG CHAPTER I KNOW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT WAS BIT OF A LITTLE KISSING LIKEEEEE! MIKASA GETTING IT!**

**lol sorry. Uh just to let you know there are going to be a lot of "those" scenes in here, things might be a little weird and kinky but bear with me, I think you guys didn't expect Jean x Mika scene. Than right after get a Eren x Mika. . .**

**Now Levi is in the picture I wonder what is going to happen?**

hehehehehe...I'm weird. . .


	5. Blades Of Love:Blank

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 5 - Blank_

"Looks like Erwin was right along." The man crossed his arms over his chest staring at me, he was short. Like the size of a. . ._Chickpea._

I mentally cried with laughter but only managed to let a smile spread on my lips, he was short maybe a little round on the sides and definitely portable . . .

"So you give me the highlights of what that _thing_ is." He pointed to the corpse of Eren's old body, I stood, feeling my left foot slightly pain more, I ignored it. Eren was in more pain, he had to lift a boulder above his head for who knows how long.

Captain Levi, had made us follow him back, he held Eren while we made it back to the wall, as we gotten back there were loud cheers, today was a win not a lost. With the soldiers that had fought for their lives we won because of them.

I had meet squad leader Ian there, he had noticed me and had approached me, "I really want to thank you for what you did." I nodded, giving him a light smile hoping it was encouragement.

"No problem, Sir." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head looking at me, "no need to be formal. just call me, Ian." I bit the inside of my cheek as the pain start the numb my leg, "yes, Sir Ian." He laughed looking down at me.

"Mikasa, about when you talked about joining the Scouts I actually wanted to join them because of my older brother, Rish. But the day before we had gotten to pick the regiments, I found out my older brother, Rish had gone missing, there were rumors he was crushed by an Titan, so I had changed my mind, no one wanted to join because Rish was one of the most strongest and respected guys in the Recon corpse, when they heard about what had happened no one could just throw there life's away. That was when no one had joined the Scouts." He breathed out, closing his eyes.

"The thing I'm saying is don't kill yourself by making the wrong decision, you're a kid with talent you are no doubt strong than 200 soldiers, if you join the Scouts I'm glad but be aware of you enemy's." He had an older brother?

If Eren was dead I would have still joined the scouts caused I planned on from the beginning. "I am sorry if that brought back bad memories." Was I really sorry? It was out of pure pity.

"You worked beyond hard today, I think you should rest tonight." I started to walk away, leaving him alone. I kept my head held high staring straight ahead, when I had gotten inside the walls I was shocked when I was rewarded with hugs.

"Mikasa. .I thought you were dead." I looked to the small figure, her fingers wrapped around my waist. Sasha had tears in her eyes but held on to even though she had a large piece of bread locked between her teeth, never leaving food I see, the usual.

"We heard you died." Ymir titled her head looking at me, "rumors had it the hole entire elite team was killed." Annie spoke, her eyes looking at me with a deadly glow, she probably was happy if she thought I was dead.

"There called rumors for a reason." I patted Krista's head, Sasha frowned, "you're a dog too?" I patted her head awkwardly, I thought I was strangely weird, my own species are creepy.

"Woah, it is true you are alive." Reiner looked shocked, that was the expression I saw the most today, strange considering I would see more fear or terror.

"We heard you had ran into a herd of Titan's and killed like a minimum of 54 Titan's after you went back out." Reiner asked confused, did I kill that many? I breathed out, as I felt the stinging pain in my leg, I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

Why so many pain now?

"Oh my god, Mikasa your bleeding." Krista shouted, I held my breathed as she lifted moved my right leg boot, only did I notice the cut mark through my boots. I yelped as she pulled the cloth up, I fell as Sasha struggled to hold me up, quickly Reiner lifted me like I weighed nothing, with Krista worrying they rushed me to the doctor.

"She should be fine after I bandage it up. The woman kindly spoke, I breathed out. Watching everyone's reaction, they all looked tired, considering they ran for a mile to get me here.

"Thanks, Reiner." He winked at me, "no problem." I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "I'm pretty shocked you didn't have worse done to you." I ran a hand through my hair, leaning back on my elbows. "I had only gotten it after saving my squad leader who nearly killed himself."

The door had busted open, in came running Jean. His face covered with relief but with a hint of pain, "Jean," I said confused, his eyes darted towards me. All a sudden I felt his lips against mine, it was quite you could even hear if a pin dropped.

His fingers cupped my cheeks, I looked at him shocked. W-What? This is embarrassing but his lips felt warm and comforting, he gently pulled back his eyes locking with mine. "Oh," Sasha disturbed the silence, "he finally kissed her! You own me Bertolt." I blinked several times looking at them, they sure are different.

"Mikasa, your hurt." He gently touched my leg, looking at the bandage wrapping, it warmed my heart to see him worry about me, "well look at you guys the perfect couple." Ymir mocked us, but she smiled due to everything.

"Was it true you were with the elite team." I nodded, the questions kept coming."Did you take out 54 Titan's by yourself." I nodded again, "you saved you squad captain's life." My jaw started to sting a bit, only did I remember the cut I had gotten, no one in this knew about it, I was not going to say anything about the topic that might endanger him.

By afternoon I was a bit more tired and sore, due to all the moments of jumping around and using the 3DMG and swinging the blades had affect my body slightly, I took a deep breath, this was the moment my heart seemed not to race.

"Mikasa." I saw Hansen, he had a smile on his face, " I heard you did an amazing job in the elite squad today." I kept still, feeling the aching pain in my leg, I had managed to escape Jean and Krista who chased me down, in order to keep me in bed.

"I would say I am in more need work with my paring blades." He frowned, "Mikasa, I don't know that if you are unaware but with your skills, your are a second hope for everyone." He scratched he back of his neck, looking at the lights in the sky.

"Mikasa! There you are." I felt his tight arms grip my waist, I leaned against his broad chest, it was so built and muscled. "I'll leave you young kids." Hansen had walked away, I'm sure he already made an assumption on what we were.

"You can't just leave the room." His hot breath blew above my ear, making me shiver in his arms. I bit my lip from moaning as his lips suckled on my skin, I gripped the back of his head, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Jean-n." I moaned carelessly, he licked my earlobe. Sending me over the edge, I felt his erection poking me will great eagerness I slowly and teasingly rubbed myself against it, he drew a sharp in take of breath.

"Oh god, Mikasa." He groaned, his moans sounding like music to my ears. "Take me back to my room." He quickly lifted me in his arms, walking to our room. I teased him quite well, I nibbled on his moist skin as he walked and bit every now and then to his attention.

As soon as we got into my room, he placed me down on the bed, the sheets felt cold, he locked the door as he made his way back to me, he start to unbuttoned his first shirt than quickly swiped his shirt off, I bit my lip looking at his body, he had hard 8 pack with muscles covering his long arms.

He crawled his way up on the bed, as if stalking a prey, his palms placed on each side of me. As I touched the blanket it was cold but wrapped my body tightly, "Mikasa. . ." My fingers touched his bare skin, his soft large hands smoothly touched my thighs.

"Fuck it." I groaned to myself, I tugged his lips down to mine, he was surprised but complied. I tugged on his soft hair, rubbing his abdominal muscles. His muscled arms wrapped around my waist, he pulled away, he had leaned back his fingers removed the buttons on my shirt.

I panted lightly, I looked up underneath my lashes, he bit his lip looking down, the night had come and he was to teach me the way of passion.

* * *

"Mikasa, wake up." Jean shook me lightly, I opened my eyes I licked my lips, he was propped on to his elbow, looking at me running hand through my hair. "No, I want to sleep." I wrapped my arms around his waist, he smiled looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" He placed his arm under my head, his brown eyes roaming my face. "You mean sore from last night." He blushed hard, covering his mouth trying to hide the smile underneath his hand, I gently kissed the skin underneath his collarbone, last night I had found out his weakness and I couldn't help but use that to my advantage than that.

"So-o what are we now." I sighed as I slowly got up, holding the covers to my chest. "I'll be honest with you, I like you Jean, but I-I don't know how to say this but, I also have a small crush on Eren." He bit his lip, looking at me with tainted cheeks, he didn't expect to me to say I like him.

"B-but if we are together I'll make you forget him." Why couldn't I just like one person. Why-why?

"Jean you can't, I see him all the time. And if I did actually date you it wouldn't be fair if I like someone else while dating you." He wiped a hand across his face, his hand in his hand while his cheeks were rosy.

"I guess your right, I just have to make you forget him." I blushed, looking at him. "We should get breakfast," I said. I got up slowly, putting pressure on my leg I set it down without problem, I froze. "Jean. . "I sat back on the bed, bouncing lightly I quickly unwrapped the bandage, I looked and saw nothing but my porcelain skin.

"What the hell." I touched the whole way around my leg, nothing. I remember the times I had scraped my knee so many times for falling but I had never thought of it, that-t means. I rushed to the nearest mirror, nothing on my cheek. The scrape from when Eren had tried to hit me was gone, what the hell?

"Jean, oh my god. W-What's going on with me?" I clutched my hair, he had gotten up quickly wrapping me in his muscular arms, "I-I'm not human. . ." He gently kissed the top of my head, "your normal, Mikasa don't judge yourself like that." What the hell? How did I heal within a night.

"I had a cut on my cheek, but it's gone." He looked me in the eyes, I held my breath looking at him. "Mikasa, before we-uh you know. There was nothing on your cheek." W-what does this mean? I could heal within a night.

"J-Jean, please just don't tell anyone." He nodded, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Anything for you." I blushed lightly.

"Oh, your finally awake." Krista smiled, she waved at me as she sat beside Ymir, Sasha was munching on a steamed potato, I smiled looking at her, "did you sleep well last night." Sasha asked, I nodded. As I took a drink of water.

"Yeah," I said. Jean had sit beside me, his hand holding my thigh he had gently massaged it. "Mmmh. Cause Jean didn't come back to the dorm." Reiner smirked, looking between the both of us, "he stayed with me cause I wanted him to." I titled my head looking at Reiner.

"So, what happened in there?" Jean started to blush, though we had sex last night he still found it unreal to believe he actually had been with the girl he liked, "what do you think happened?" Jean had suddenly gained confidence, his hand under his chin as he looked at Reiner.

"Something very sexual." He smirked, Sasha started to cough on her potato. "Well, maybe." Connie looked between the both of us, "I approve." He nodded proudly, he wiped the small tears as if he was a man witnessing his daughter getting married.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Keith had stood beside are table, his arms locked behind his back. "Come with me." I had gotten up quickly giving Jean a look. "Yes, Sir." Giving the rest of my food I had barely touch I handed it to Sasha who accepted it gratefully.

"Sir, may I ask where you are taking me." His posture did not change at all as he walked out the door as I followed him, "you were asked to been seen by Commander Erwin," I was confused as I followed him in the forest.

"Well than where is he?" As gotten to the opening did I noticed, Commander Erwin, beside him stood Captain Levi. On the ground was the 3DMG, was that for me? If so I was lucky enough to wear the right clothing in the morning.

"Mikasa." Commander Erwin spoke, I watched as Keith started to leave, leaving me with the two superiors, "you may ask me questions if you would like."

"Why, am I here Commander Erwin?" Captain Levi turned his eyes towards to me, looking at me with bored-looking eyes.

"Commander Erwin, had wanted to see your skills up close and personal, by seeing how you use the 3DMG." He pointed at the gear on the ground, so I was right.

"Mikasa, would you please put the gear on." I quickly had put the gear on within seconds, double checking it. Standing there in the gear felt so natural, I touched the blades. This felt right.

"I would like you to take out the 10 figures in front of us." I looked at the figures, it was like the one in training, "as fast as you can." I nodded, holding the blades firm and loose. "Please begin in 3 seconds." Before they could say the word I was gone, I had counted the numbers within my head as I slashed the objects.

"Well done," Commander Erwin said, "that was in 50 seconds, Heichou." I licked my lips feeling my lips chapped, "that is an amazing record." I tucked the blades back into the holder.

"In one more day you will all pick the regiment you want to join, I would like to confirm if you were to join the Scouts and if so I hope that Captain Levi will personally train in the time being while in the Scouts."

"My mind hasn't changed, I plan to do so. And for the training I will need all the help I can get." He smiled looking down at me, "well, I am sorry if I taken up your time." I shook my head, I had gotten to spend time with the Commander and the Captain.

As I made my way back I had decided to walk down the streets, today was the last day we would actually clean the cannon's, it was great. "Excuse me." I heard the sweet voice speak behind me, there stood a little girl, I had remember her. She and her mother had thanked me after saving her.

"Are you Mikasa Ackerman," I nodded crouching to her level, she clutched her teddy. "Daddy told me that you saved him when he was hurt." I say bits of flashes as I remember a man caught between one of the Titan's fingers, he was her dad?

"Your welcome, sweetie. Be careful and stay with your mom okay." She smiled, looking up at me. She ran off, she looked happy. If I was never there at that moment she would be crying with her mom and lonely, I'm glad to be able to save lives.

As I made my way to the station with cleaning the cannon's, I headed there seeing everyone doing there work, they noticed me and welcomed me back, but I'm sure they were curious as to where I went.

"Hey Mikasa, guess what you know that piece of meat I took, it's still here." She showed me, I raised an eyebrow, would she eat that when it has been outside for a long time? Considering it's Sasha and she loves food I really don't know.

Before I knew it, I watched a fist coming from my left side I ducked quickly, flipping backwards as the leg had tried to kick me. What the hell!?

I watched Annie turned suddenly so angry, "what the hell are you doing? are you trying to get hurt." Everyone's attention was on us by now, what's wrong with her? Why is she trying to hit me for no reason?

"Annie?" Sasha asked confused, "if your trying to play a joke on me now you better stop." Annie took another step forward making me take one back, "scared?" I wasn't it just didn't feel right fighting a comrade.

"What the hell are you guys trying to do." Reiner groaned, turning around looking at my stance as he looked at Annie's. "Guys this is not training." Connie sighed, holding a stick.

"You think it's funny?" She gritted her teeth, looking at me. "What are you talking about? Funny? Annie I barely talk to you." The sun was bright was somewhat an annoyance.

"Shut up, you steal everything from me." She growled, I watched her run at me, instantly I started to defend myself, I don't want to hurt her. What do I steal?

"I never stole anything from you!" I yelled as she tried to punch me, her kicks and punches seemed to cut the air but I easily dodged it, Annie was no doubt stronger than everyone in our class, expect for me. "Yes, you did. My friends, my crush." I stopped and froze, she was jealous.

At that moment, she had kicked my right leg, thinking my injury was still there. I took the hit but jumped back, "you want a real fight." I smirked, she glared at me.

"Uh. .Instead of doing this on the wall why don't we go back to the training grounds." Sasha suggested, me and Annie were having a staring contest. Everyone probably wanted to see me and Annie go at it since we are consider rivals.

"Since when did you promote violence." Reiner asked, I took the cannon farthest from her. I didn't want to stand next to her before she decides to throw a sword at me, and someone might get killed and it's not going to be me.

"I didn't and I don't. But, it's unnecessary to even fight." She nodded looking from me to Annie, she is right. But, it's not like I'm the one who started it. She started it and made it seem like a big deal. Like her crush? Is she talking about Eren or Jean? And here friends. I'm sure my friends are everyone's friends, she is being unrealistic for no reason.

"She claims that I steal everything from her, her friends and her crush. Your crazy Annie your being unrealistic." Annie turned towards me, her fists clenching.

"Just because you fucking got skills and the looks you think your always the hot topic." I felt my jaw twitch, my fingers itching to punch the shit out of her face.

"To me it's sounds like your more than fucking jealous." She wiped out her blades, I still had my gear on with no problem, "you piece of shit." Before anyone could react she had already shot her cable towards me, heading straight for me.

I wasn't going to get killed like that, I had dodge her attack. By jumping on to one of the roofs, "you better stop the 3DMG is made for killing Titan's not humans." I gritted my teeth, the rest of the guys had followed us.

I had stopped, as she had came behind me. "Why run away from me." She taunted me, her lips twisted into an evil smile. "Your being crazy, stop would you." She placed a finger on her lip looking at me.

"Crazy you say," I took a deep breath. "Mikasa?" I watch Jean come from a different direction, he looked at me and Annie. "What's going on." I took a deep breath, looking at him.

"She j-" I watched her cry out, clutching her foot. What the hell?

"She's so bad, Jean. S-She hit me." I raised my eyebrows looking at her, are you serious! First she makes a scene that decides to say a lie in front of my face, finally Reiner and Sasha had arrived. "She hurt me." Annie clenched her teeth looking at Jean, holding her eyes close together.

"Why are you lying I didn't. You just want attention." Jean looked at me shaking his head, "honestly, Mikasa I didn't to expect you to hurt someone for no reason." He had started to walk to her side, something in me told my brain to stop him, I pulled on his sleeve.

"You can't be honestly believing her right?" He sighed, "Mikasa, I am. I know Annie well, she wouldn't tell a lie." Sasha had noticed the look in my eyes and started to tell Jean the truth.

"She had gotten mad about Mikasa taking things away from her, she tried to fight her Jean. But, Mikasa didn't want to." She explained rushed.

"We were all there, we saw it." Reiner crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Jean.

"There lying right Annie?" She nodded, Jean gently tugged his shirt out of his hand, he started to walk to her, my heart thumped, was he going to turn around and laugh and joke about it.

"Please Jean." I gripped his hand pulling him back, I watch him roughly grabbed his hand out, his eyes narrowed at me. At that moment I felt my heart drop, "Eren was actually right about something, You are annoying."

He helped Annie who leaned on him for help, I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't fucking care.

Blowing through my mouth I looked to Annie, "when I get the chance." I muttered to myself, if he wanted her let it be. I didn't care anymore, he had picked her up glancing back at me, to see my emotion. Blank.

He bit his lip as he took her down the roof, there I was left alone with Reiner and Sasha. I felt Sasha's arms wrap around me, Reiner gave me a look that had screamed pity. "Forget him." She whispered in my ear.

My arms stayed by my side, I didn't want to do anything at the moment. After last night and telling him my feelings this morning maybe I would have rethink my thoughts with Eren, but I don't think romance or even love suits me.

"You going to okay." Sasha asked softly, "yes," I said.

"Just let's get back to clean up."

"Tonight you will pick which regiment you would like to join." Keith stood in front the class, I remained still beside Armin. Earlier today I had found out that Eren was with the Scouts to be more specific, Commander Erwin.

"There are three regiments. The Garrison- known as the stationary guard which protect and maintain order near the walls." Armin slightly shifted beside me.

"The Survey Corpse also known as Scout Regiment- go out the walls and try reclaim wall Maria." Keith had stared deep into my eyes, everyone had known I was going to join the Scouts but me being ranked first I could easily be in the military.

"Last but not least the Military Police- who maintain order inside the walls and serve as the kings servants within the inner wall." At the corner of my eye I saw Jean he was standing beside Annie. Who was I too care.

"We will have the Commander's from each regiment take there turns in speaking," Keith said as he stepped down. First was Pixis, from the Garrison regiment, after him was the Military Police, Darius. After it was Commander Erwin, I straightened my posture looking us at him as he talked.

"In a month's time we will start a expedition outside the gates and it will include all of the new recruiting Scouts, you have saw what Titan's actually are and what they are clearly capable of if you join this regiment, you will exposed to more blood than you seen within years. therefore I will not force a lie upon you but tell you the honest truth."

Expedition outside the walls. What could they possibly want out there unless there finding ways to get back wall Maria.

"If you are joining another regiment you are dismissed." The loud thumps of footsteps echoed in my ears, was everyone going? Armin stood beside he stared at me with determined eyes, ones I haven't seen for a long time.

As we waited for the people to be dismissed, I noticed Erwin's eyes locked upon mine, pure approval witnessed within them.

"For you that are joining I have you given you all my respect."

**AH!**

**Who would have thought Annie had a thing for Jean?**

**I made this chapter quite long I guess that is good.**


	6. Blades Of Love:Training

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 6 - Training_

"The Scouting Legion salutes to all 18 of you." He placed his arm over his heart and his right arm behind his back, a salute. Automatically everyone followed along.

A day after we had gotten to the Scouting headquarters I was told by Erwin that I had training by Captain Levi, I had happily accepted. Since we had one month before the expedition

I made sure I had my clothing on right, I adjusted the straps on the my waist, tightening it a bit. I breathed out, I finally was a Scout. I smiled happily, I was going to be stronger and help humanity even more.

"Hey, Mikasa. Where you going?" Sasha called out, I was shocked for once. She did not have food anywhere near her which shocked me quite a lot, usually she was always with food.

"Training." She raised an eyebrow, "but isn't that till the afternoon." At that moment I had saw Annie and Jean together, every since the day before we got here they had been stuck together like glue.

"Early training." She had noticed my eyes on Jean, she sighed looking at him. "You know you should really forget about him I'm Eren has a bigger crush on you." I blushed biting my lip looking at her, I shook my head looking at her.

"Love doesn't suit me, Sasha." I made my way outside the large doors, I licked my lips, the Scouting headquarters was an large old castle with millions of rooms, though we lived in an era to be scared of our every waking moment but with these large tall trees they surrounded us as a fortress, this was another beautiful sight to see.

I remember Captain Levi telling me the directions on the place were we had to meet, as I took a right it led to an opening, there were other Scouts in the area, there was a few handful of tables set up, I walked deeper into open area, people noticing me.

"Mikasa?" As I turned around I noticed Eren, his beautiful green eyes widened, though it had been 2 days I had gotten a bit lonely without him being there.

I felt his arms wrap around me, I didn't notice until now that his arms were muscular. He pulled away quickly, blushing lightly. I blinked, was I seeing right?

"You're a little red," I laughed lightly, he rubbed his neck, looking at me.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" He placed a cute smile on his face, I bit the inside of my cheek. He had grown a bit more over the 2 years, "I was looking for Captain Levi." He raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"He is training me." He gestured his head towards a direction I followed him, feeling the eyes of the Scouts and the light whispers.

"Is that the candidate who had joined the elite squad." Another had spoke, "I heard she matches Captain Levi in everything." What the hell?

"There he is." He pointed to the man, who wore only his gear and his clothing. Beside him were 2 other men, there were drinking tea.

"Hm." One of the men noticed me behind the group of them, he had light grey and and looked more older while the other was a blond with a ponytail holding his hair back.

"Captain Levi." He had turned around, "your early." The men curiously had eyed me, "is your name Mikasa?" The grey haired one asked, I nodded looking at him.

"Oh, you were the candidate from the elite squad." How did people know me before I actually knew them?

"Is it true that you had save the squad leader." I shrugged my shoulders looking at him,"yes." Captain Levi sighed looking at them, "you guys are annoying." The grey haired one started to sulk, "that's mean, Heichou."

"Shall we start training." I nodded, "I have nothing to do so I guess I'm coming." The blond one spoke bored as he look at us, the grey one agreed too. "Fine, but don't bother us in the process." We made our way to the crowded forest.

We stopped to take a break, drinking cold water, I leaned my back against the broad tree. "Your really a prodigy, Mikasa." Eld spoke, I had soon found out that he was the second in command to Levi's special operation squad.

"She is for now, but she could be the second strongest if she keeps up with Captain Levi," Olou nodded, he seemed like a weird older man, even now and then he would cut his tongue.

"Back to training." Captain Levi called out, I rushed back to him. So far he had tought me one of his special moves, it had looked like some sort of a twister, and than he had taught me techniques to taking Titan's down while trying to reserve gas.

"I want to see you do it again." I gritted my teeth, he forced upon me to be faster than I usually was. Moving across the trees as if a blur, he wasn't satisfy with the speed I had gone now, I had the done the course five times now, and it had taken quite the energy from me.

"Ready. Go." He shouted, his voice bouncing of the trees, I had dashed through the trees my gas helping me go faster, I zigged through the trees, I was strong and now I am fast.

As I managed to get, I collapsed to my knees looking up at him, I watch him crack a smile. "So far so good." It was till night we had finished, it was around dinner time. I had stripped down to my vest as I made my way to the mess hall.

I had let my hair down, it flowed down my back, I touched it lightly, soft.

I walked through the doors of the mess hall everyone was still there by the looks of it dinner had just started, "Mikasa!" Sasha yelled over to me, I went over to her. The table was crowded with the usual people.

"Here, I saved you a plate." She had handed me my servings, I smiled accepting it nicely. "Thank you." She grinned, there was an empty seat next to Eren so I took it.

"Were you training the whole day?" He asked, I nodded. I was sure my body had glistered with sweat, I licked my lips as I quickly started to eat my food, savoring the taste.

"Sounds like a lot of work, what about tomorrow, are you training with him or the recruits?" As I took a bite out of the bread I looked to him, chewing on the soft bread.

"He said I should train with the recruits." Eren sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm trying to control my Titan with Hanji." I raised any eyebrow looking at Eren, "you are trying to control it." He nodded, "it's going pretty well so far though."

"Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" I heard Jean's voice at the other end of the table, beside Krista and Ymir. Like always Annie was with him, she had taken a seat next to him, being extra touchy with him. I breathed out as I popped a piece of bread in my mouth.

Surprisingly I was full, as Eren and Armin talked I rested my head on the table covering my arms over them and I closed my eyes. in the middle of my sleep I had felt someone pick me up and carry me up to my bed, pulling the covers over my chest.

Feeling the lingering warmth on my cheek I felt into an abyss of darkness.

_"Mommy. . ."_

_"Daddy. . ."_

_"Please, wake up."_

_My fingers were drenched in blood, spiraling with emotions that could set someone's head on fire. The woman laid on the ground limp, the dark red color flooding her body, I watched as the men took long loud steps, my lips started to quiver._

_W-What?_

_That was my mom and my dad?_

_They died in front my eyes and I couldn't remember._

_The man hands reaching towards me trying to grasp me within there grips and once they I watch as the large fist had hit me at the side of my head, blackness flooded my vision._

I darted up my breathing was quite heavy, my skin cold filled with sweat. My long hair sticking to my skin, I pushed the blanket away it quickly crumpled to the ground. My room was dark, some light slipping into to my room, it was morning. But it seemed to be early.

I sat for a moment still, w-was that all real?

E-Eren would have told me if something like that had happened, right? He would not hide anything from me, even if it is bad.

I licked my lips, my mom and dad. Killed in front of me, what actually happened?

I sat several moments longer feeling the shiver run down my spine, I clenched my hair in my hands closing my eyes, I breathed in slowly, Eren was not telling me something and I know it.

In the morning when he wakes up I will ask him, for now I have to take my mind off of something. I had quickly put my clothing on, I was satisfy when I had heard the clicks of my belt, I had quietly made my way to the forest, the morning breeze was fresh and light calming the scrambling nerves in my body.

I had used my gear to boost me in the air, the feeling of rushing was beyond amazing, my thoughts vanished for a moment having me think of peace for a slim moment.

After finding the beautiful view, I had sat quietly on top of the tree I rested my hand underneath my chin. "Jean." I heard a light voice say, I had widened my eyes, how long did I actually sit here?

Peaking out the side of the tree, I noticed the two tones hair and the bright blond, Annie and Jean?

"Yes." He turned over looking at her, his arms resting behind his head as he looked at her, she leaned over holding her hands against his chest. "Kiss me." She demanded, he looked hesitated as he wrapped his arms softly around her.

I felt a pang of pain in my chest, I sighed. I couldn't care no more. I did not like him. I don't even to deserve to hear the word love.

I had slipped down from the tree, I turned to them. "Can you not do that in broad daylight. I rather not be scared for life." Jean immediately turned around, his face flushed looking at me.

"M-Mikasa, what are you doing here?" Annie slipped her arms around his waist, her smile lighting up, I didn't care. She could have him.

"I do not answer to cowards." I started to make my way back to the training grounds on feet, "jealous?" Annie winked at me, I laughed. "Why would I be?" I titled my head, she gritted her teeth looking at me. I had continued to walk along the path.

"Admit it your jealous." She taunted, I gripped the handle bars in my fingers getting ready to use it, the quicker I get out here the less annoyed I will certainly be.

"Hmmm. We all known you for a user, Jean take my advice and talk to Bertolt. He'll tell you about the times she begged him for sex." His eyes widened as he looked at her, she clenched her fists.

When I had made it back, I started to stretch, it was about time the instructor showed up. "Oh, Mikasa?" Eld had a tea within his fingers. He yawned lowly as he walked to me.

"Hi Eld." He grinned, looking at my equipment on the ground. "Early morning training." I shrugged my shoulders looking at him.

"Just out for a run." He nodded, sitting beside me.

"I use to do that a lot, after everyone went to bed and before everyone woke up." I titled my head looking at him, "why?" he grinned.

"I wanted to get stronger, I didn't want to weigh my team down." He wanted to protect people to, my head had filled thoughts with Eren, him laughing with his bright green eyes that shined on the darkest nights.

"Well, let's get started with training shall we." I nodded.

After all the recruit members had arrived we were placed into a line, our faces faced the front our attention on one person, Eld was in front of the along with a woman named Petra, she had soft short hair that ended above her shoulders.

"Welcome fresh recruits, I am glad that you have joined this regiment, it's good to see some fresh new faces. Let's get straight to the point shall we? Tomorrow you will learn about the formation we plan on taking for the expeditions outside the walls, we will have everyone learn it and memorize it." Eld glanced at each one of us, pointing the cons out about us.

"Along with that, we will have our own Scouts help train you. We hope to prepare you within a few weeks before we depart for our 57th expedition." Petra smiled lightly, her lips curled to the side. How could her smile look so bright?

"Now, how about some little training." One of the older Scouts eagerly spoke, some people had gulped. I licked my lips looking at the group of new men in front of us.

"Mikasa." Captain Levi had called me, I made my way to him. "Yes, Sir." After training for 6 hours straight everyone had finally gotten a break, I found it strange that I was not tired. "We will start you training now." I titled my head looking at him.

"But, Sir. I am in the middle of training." He had looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "Tomorrow you will learn the formation with your class for now you are going to train with me." I nodded, picking my gear up as I followed him.

"Today we will focus on you offensive attacks." We were both alone in the forest, as we practiced along the dummies he had showed me movements that seemed fast and impossible to learn but soon I had found it extremely easy.

"You catch on easily." He spoke, as we looked at the destroyed dummies. "It is because I have an amazing teacher, Sir." He looked at me with the bored eyes, even though he seemed amazingly short he was skilled in every factor you could possibly test him in.

"If you continue at this rate, you will be one of the strongest." I shook my head looking at him, "I only crave to protect the people I love." I whispered lowly.

"Protecting people is needed with skill, practice more and you will be more than powerful enough." I nodded. he was right. I could not go into battle without knowing how to fight properly, this way I will be more than strong enough.

"Mikasa!" I heard Armin shout, I turned to him, smiling. Armin had always been there for me not only was he a good friend but he always found his way around things which saved my life.

"Armin, how are you?" He grinned rubbing the back of his head, "I'm actually really great, but I got a problem. . ." He blushed looking to the ground, I laughed softly looking at him.

"What would that be?" He took a deep breath, "follow me." I followed him like he had asked, as we turned the corner. I had seen the boys gathered around something, they looked very secretive.

"Guys?" Armin had softly spoke, the guys turned around, they sighed when they seen me. "We told you to find Krista." One of them groaned softly, I pushed through them, there bodies had grown making them look like mini trees.

On the ground was a small kitten, he had looked up at the guys with a confused expression. As soon as it saw me it had jumped in my arms, I giggled feeling the wet tongue drag across my cheek. It was so cute, it had glossy white fur with light brown eyes.

"I-It likes her?" Reiner exclaimed. I laughed as the cat jumped on to my shoulder, I careful took it down holding it within my hands, it licked my fingertips.

"We can't keep it." Armin sighed, "I know someone who." I had thought of that little girl I had seen before, I think I remember what street she was on.

"The expedition is in 3 days, and we will have to head through the gates, I just need you to take care of my horse while I give this kitten." Armin nodded, "we could visit it after." I grinned looking at the kitten, another masterpiece that we still had humanity.

2 more days until the expedition, today was the test I was given by Captain Levi, to show to Commander Erwin that the training he had given me wasn't all for a waste.

The people that had gather was, Captain Levi, Commander Erwin and Mike, along with Petra and Eld, Olou couldn't make it due to biting on his tongue again. Eren could have came but yet again Hanji was researching about him.

"Great to see you here, Mikasa." Commander Erwin gave me a light smile, "I'm sure you will be fine." Petra gave me a reassuring pat, I sighed watching as I checked my gear again, I was beyond nervous.

I was going to perform in front of Commander Erwin to let him known of my skills, I had looked up to him as an idol, an role model.

"Hopefully," I said lowly, "don't be to nervous. Your fine as long as you do as you told and finish within in the time." Petra had her Scout cape on as we stood in the forest, I breathed out eyeing the course in front of me.

I was not going to lie, over the weeks and even the hours I have improved to an great extent, I was more confident with my skills and felt as if I could be easily relied on, I had more knowledge based on techniques.

"Mikasa, you will doing the course under 3 minutes," Captain Levi said, I breathed out. The fastest I had done it was four minutes, Captain Levi managed to complete the course within 3 minutes and 58 seconds.

"When your ready." I breathed out as Captain Levi given me the look, I used my legs boosting myself off the ground, using my cables with a urgent need, I sliced the object that looked like a Titan. There were dozen more.

I was faster. Stronger.

The air was being cut through my blades, I was doing this in front of the people I admired, to show I was strong enough to protect the ones I love, I was doing this for the people that cannot fight, for Eren.

I dug my heel into the ground, stopping myself into the ground. My heel burned at the very bottom, I stood up looking to Captain Levi, I watched the corner of her lips titled upwards. "2 minutes and 30 seconds."

Commander Erwin had given me a smile, "you have done well, Mikasa Ackerman." I tucked my blades into the the blade holder, holding my breath I turned to him, I had given the salute to him, he was a idol of mine and still is.

"Thank you, Sir." I felt the hand on my shoulder and looked up at him, "I welcome you to the Scouts, personally."

"Armin hold my horse." I had gotten off my horse, I had held the glossy white kitten in my hand. I watched the blond boy get off his horse tying it to a pole as he watched over.

I made my way down the street, my hair had grown over the month almost reaching below my elbow. As I walked down the street, people had watched me with curious eyes. I turned the corner seeing some Garrison gathered in a corner.

I walked to the doorstep, knocking gently. It opened revealing a woman, the woman who I had saved at the gate, beside her was her daughter.

"Ah, aren't you Mikasa." The woman claimed, I nodded smiling at the both of them.

"I need you to do me a favor, I have a kitten and I am to go on an expedition, I won't be back. I need you to take care of this kitten for me can you do that." I looked to the little girl as I handed her the kitten, the woman smiled kindly.

"We will, thank you Mikasa." The mother smiled lovingly, "when I come back I will visit you first." The little girl smiled as her mother looked at her young daughter.

"I will see you soon, goodbye." I had waved at them, walking down the street the eyes locking with my cape, Scouts. To say people had thought of it as a death sentence.

I quickly got on to my horse as I got back into formation, people had looked out at us. One of them I had noticed was Hansen, he waved at me. Good Luck. I smiled mentally nodding as we made our way out the gates, all our horses started to sprint.

Opening the gates, everyone had rushed out, for the first five minutes we had seen no Titan's that was until I had gotten to see the support team taking care of the Titan, least being a 15 meter.

We rode, I watch as Sasha eyes had widened looking at the Titan, though one of the Scouts forced her face to look forward.

Getting out of the town we had come across the full land full with green, we had started to split I changed my direction, I was a spotter for now.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Blades Of Love:Death

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER I WILL WARN YOU! IF YOU HAD NOT WATCHED ALL THE EPISODES OF AOT! DO NOT READ! THIS MIGHT BE A SPOILER UNTIL YOU HAVE WATCHED THEM! READ OR WATCH THE EPISODES BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 7- Death_

As we all split my horse, Don, seemed to enjoy the wind and didn't mind the presence of the Titans, he didn't like there faces but certainty was not scared of them at all, I found it quite different.

We ran along the field of grass, the wind blew gently through Don's hair, I rubbed the back of his head gently as he sprinted, Don was known as one of the fastest horses, he looked as if he was walking with the way he ran.

I looked around the area, it was so quite. It was to quite, we were in Titan territory it was only time that we had seen a Titan.

"Strange we didn't see a Titan, Don." He made a noise shaking his head in the front. I looked ahead, seeing a group ahead. I narrowed my eyes down, the Titan had looked around a 10 meter, there was only 2 people but they had carried extra horses.

"Shall we help them Don?" I patted his back, he let out a huff as he started to speed up, I gripped on to the straps tighter as he ran, the soles of his heel digging into the soft soil. I heard the men groan, "we got to take it out quick." One of them shouted.

I patted Don's back, letting him know that I will be helping them, he understood. I stood up as I got close enough, I used a bit of my gas as I shot one of the cables on to the rib cage of the Titan, the Scouts didn't expect me, but took the help they could get.

As I swung upward, I quickly flipped my body dodging the hand, twisting my body I shot the right hook into the neck of the Titan, I brought my left blade seeing it dig deep enough I spun off, landing on to the ground, Don had made his way beside me.

"Good job." I patted Don's hair, he let out a low puff, a show of happiness. As the other Scouts gotten on to there horses they thanked me. I nodded, and quickly made them aware of the formation.

As we got into position, I could only listen to the rush of the winds, closing my eyes I reminded myself of the deal I had made with Commander Erwin, he had only told me of were Captain Levi's squad were to be, he trusted me with the info because he had believed a traitor amongst us.

He had told me in case if anything suspicious seemed out of hand that I should go to the place of the formation.

If there was a traitor who could it be, the shots echoed in the distance. I looked to my right, "black flares!" My eyes widened, there were dozen. Did the formation fail?

With that amount of flares, the reason of no Titan's being here was due to the other side, they were more active there. Oh no, with the right side completely gone this might as well end.

Did Commander Erwin not see this, it was endangering this and everything, I looked to the black flares, more constantly shot, I wonder actually how many people are fighting underneath that smoke, or the ones that are dying in the process as of right now.

I looked out farther, nothing, the field was empty, the only thing I managed to see was the 2 other Scouts in the distance I had seen, this was all confusing.

I eyed the smoke for a bit, clenching my teeth, I forced the thought of going to the right side, I was supposed to be doing something and I will do it.

I kept my eyes focused ahead, I tried to drown the shots of black flares as they continued, Focus Mikasa you have a job, do it.

In the distance I noticed we had gotten closer to a large forest, I gripped the straps tighter, forcing it to make Don running faster, as I had gotten to the large forest I had noticed Sasha. She recognized me and shouted as she ran towards me.

"Mikasa, I missed you." She cried out, her arms wrapping around my neck, I raised an eyebrow as she pulled back. "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to go into the forest?" She shook her head, "one of the Scouts from the center had told us to wait here, and prevent Titan's from coming in."

I got off Don, running my hands through the soft hair of his, he didn't seem to mind. I walked him towards a tree, tying the rope. I had made my way up the tree, Sasha took the tree beside me.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked as I took a seat, making my back lean against the tree and had my feet out in front, stretching them. I sighed closing my eyes.

"No, they told me and made me stand there, now all that is left is Annie, she was suppose to be behind you, but from the looks of it she has her position somewhere else." Sasha sighed looking out to the field.

"Sasha, I think her position was on the right side." She gulped, looking down my gaze reflected on my arms, "from the amount of flares coming from the direction, than to suddenly stop it could only mean one thing." Her eyes widened, "you think they have been wiped out." I nodded lightly.

"Though I could be wrong, Annie is strong." Sasha cupped her mouth looking down, "poor Jean." Running a hand through my hair I looked at her.

"She might be alive." I licked my lips looking at her, she bit the corner of her lip.

"Your right, it's better to assume the best." I nodded, Sasha sighed. "You've had it rough for the pasts weeks haven't you." I raised an eyebrow, what made her think that?

"First you like, Jean. Than Annie shows up and takes him, than your trained so hard to the point where you sleep when you try to eat, than you given the role to be a strong person." Sasha smiled lightly over to me, she looked over to me with an admiring gaze.

"I admire you, first you go through a heart break, than you train so hard." I buried my head into my arms, she was right. But, how could she admire me? I was just a normal person. Was I not?

"I think about it but I try to not feel." I clutched my heart, breathing out, you could hear the chirps of birds, like a peaceful aura spread around this area.

"S-Sasha. I-Is it normal to enjoy the feeling of killing Titan's." She looked at me, her emotions unsure and confused.

"It's not." She told me the words I didn't want to hear, I hated it, but she was only being honest with me. I closed my eyes burying my head into my knees, "I know." I murmured lowly.

All of sudden I heard a loud roar, it sounded like a Titan, was that Eren? it had to be. I reacted quickly by getting to my feet, Sasha had scrambled to my side before I could leave and go for myself to investigate.

"W-Wait. I know that sound." Sasha claimed, she looked out to the deeper side of the forest, her lips quivering. "In my hunting village, we often heard those sounds of when a animal is cornered, it usually makes it when it has nothing to give." I eyes narrowed looking at her.

"I used to live in a hunting village to." Usually when she shared her instincts it was always on point, though it was rare when she did.

"Just be careful in the forest, you don't know what is in there." I nodded before I took off, I didn't waste no time in dash off with the speed I have grown over the weeks over training.

For the first few seconds I had not catch a glimpse of a Titan but when I did I noticed it was an abnormal running speed ahead, I quickly eliminated it, breathing out of my mouth, I watch on the floor as the blood spread among it, what happened?

As I gotten to an opening, I saw Eren he was still connected to the body of his Titan form, I watched another Titan had taken Eren in it's mouth, blood sprinkled the air as Eren was in the mouth of the Titan, words could not process as I watched the female Titan take off with Eren.

W-what.

Eren.

I coughed, my brain having thoughts that could not processed, w-what do I do. W-Where is his team? What?

No, I will think later right now I need Eren.

That female Titan will be damned if she thinks that she can take Eren away from me, not when I'm here.

"I'm coming, Eren. You wait." I huffed as I took off, I had given the Titan more than enough time to escape, but I will get him back, even if it's the last thing I have to do.

Not far ahead had I seen the Titan, a smile had lit my face, it's been a month since I did some bloodshed, it's only time that I got to let loose.

I sped up, only than to feel a hand grip my waist. I gritted my teeth looking at Captain Levi, "maintain distance from the target." He looked ahead, I only listened to what he was saying, because I knew he could think more than me at this moment.

"Do you think Eren is dead." I clenched my jaw, as we followed the female Titan. "No, he is not. If the female Titan wanted him dead she would have crushed him instead of keeping him in the mouth." He looked back at me, his gaze caught mine.

"We have to get him out before we exit the forest, you will distract her while I cut her up."

"No, you will distract her while I cut her up." He looked back at me, his eyes narrowed, I never disobeyed his orders or went against him.

"Fine, I'll let you have you way." He started to use more gas, he had switched each side quickly making the female Titan confused, her hand cupped the back of her neck, she knows the weak spot.

I gripped my blades tightly, I was directing behind her. The moment her fist had tried to hit me, I had twisted my body making my way up her neck, the blades cutting deeply into her pink skin. She didn't expect it but tried to swat me.

But, she couldn't I was to fast.

Easily I striked both my blades into her eyes, the blood getting on to my skin, she fell back, it was only seconds I had before she could see again. I made my down her leg, cutting and cutting. The sound of tearing flesh had awoken my inner demon.

Her back against the tree, she would be a fool to think if I was done, I cut her shoulders quickly, before she could heal, her hands falling, I had given her hell before she could twitch a part of her body, I wanted to hurt her more. So I continued, Captain Levi had called me out, he had Eren with in hands. Holding him, he was covered in the saliva of that disgusting beast.

I wanted to kill the person inside of the Titan, it was what I craved. Though I had orders given and I was going to obey them.

"Did that feel good." Captain Levi asked, I nodded. "Sometimes I wonder." His voice trailed over as he looked at me, as we made it back. Everyone gathered, the other Scouts started pull bodies outside the forest, my breath caught in my throat.

They were all killed by the female Titan, they continued to pull and pull bodies out the forest, was it going to end?

I stopped when they pulled 3 bodies out the forest, the caramel hair caught my eyes, the blond flop covered with blood, the grey hair smeared with blood.

"Petra."

"Eld."

"Olou."

Sasha had stopped beside me, her eyes looking down at the bodies of the people I called my friends to. "It was only there time." Her eyes caught my tears, I crouched on my knees looking at them. My fingers brushed Petra's soft hair, "wake up." I softly spoke.

"Y-You told me you would show me something you cherished."I looked at her face, covered with the blood, she treated me like a little sister I enjoyed it. But, now I can't.

"Petra. . ." Jean stood not to far from me, his eyes watched my trembling figure, I had spent time with them and Captain Levi when we trained. I looked at Eld's body, his lower body completely gone, they died without knowing what they were against.

Olou's body rested beside Petra's, I reminded myself the moments he had tried to seem like Captain Levi, and would constantly cut his tongue at any moment, just like Eld he had give me information on my skills, I was young and deemed for a very different future.

"T-That stupid Titan." My fingers raised above Petra's eyes, closing them I did the same with Olou, I rested on the ground looking at Eld, he was a perfect idol, he reminded me that he fought for the company of his friends and family and had the same motivation like me, fight to protect people.

"Mikasa. . ." She finally figured my relationship with these people, I clenched my fists breathing through my nose I looked at there three bodies, they had people who loved them. Who will tell them what happened? There family is the one that will suffer the most.

"I should have killed that fucking Titan! If I didn't fucking listen I would be more satisfy knowing that shit of a Titan is dead." I looked to the forest, my eyes glowering with utter determination.

I was going to go in there and killed that shit, it was almost half dead when I had only started with it. Sasha gripped my arm tugging me back, "let me go." I gritted my teeth, slowly walking forward.

"Your only angry, Mikasa. Think it through if you go now you might get killed, who knows how many Titan's are actually in there." I pulled my arm roughly out of her grip, "I'm sorry, Sasha your right." She smiled, thinking her words had gotten to me.

"But, I think I will only listen to myself this time." I had shot my wire, I heard her screech, she scrambled to look for someone. I was gone, my sight was blind with rage, I was going to kill this Titan for the ones I loved that died by it and for the ones that died without thought.

I was suddenly tackled, I groaned as I felt the arms wrap around my waist, causing my control to spin out of control, I managed to shoot the wire at the tree, I smacked into the back of it. The person was on top of me, our bodies laid against the wide branch.

"W-What the hell?" I groaned as I felt my arms above my head, holding me down tightly.

"What do you think your doing, Ackerman." Captain Levi claimed, his eyes boring into mine, his lips hovering over mine. My eyes widened looking up at him.

"I was going to kill that fucking Titan." He gritted his teeth looking at me, "are you crazy." He demanded lowly, he had straddled my waist, his hair dropping on my forehead.

"Call me what you want, I will revenge my comrades." His grip on my wrist tightened, my hair was spread out underneath me, of all position's why this one.

"Did you not see your dead teammates bodies." I shouted, he looked at me harder, his gaze became deadly looking at me, he nodded his eyes hooded with a emotion.

"Why aren't you acting like I am than." I bit the corner of my lip, looking at him, he had stayed quite his eyes locked with mine, "did you not care." His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"What the hell does that mean. Of course I cared, do you know how I felt when I look at the lifeless bodies of people I seen minutes ago dead." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Of course I know."

"You d-" I was shut up forcefully as I felt the lips pressed against mine, Captain Levi's hand gripped both my hands as his other hand gripped my neck, what was I doing? Push him away Mikasa. I-I can't.

He bit on my lower asking for entrance, I easily gave in my will lose to fight for dominance, his tongue had danced with mine with a rough pace, it felt hot, oh so hot to the point I felt as if I should strip naked.

He pulled away, I gasped for air. "C-Captain." I breathed heavily, his tongue dragged against my collarbone, he removed a few buttons as he suckled on it, I couldn't help but moan, his nails dug into my skin in my wrist.

Guilt pleasure.

"C-Captain." I panted helplessly, I looked up at him with drooping eyes, he smirked down looking at me, "so helpless." He groaned, his lips had attacked mine again, I moaned as his hand squeezed my breast, tightly.

W-What was I doing?

I-I can't do this with my superior.

"P-Please, you have to stop." I blushed, turning my head looking in a different direction. I glanced at him, he licked his lips looking at me. "I will for now." He stood up, I started to button my clothing up. His sinfully eyes had drank me in, my cheeks were flushed.

"Let's get back." I nodded, looking at him, he had gone ahead first. I blushed, running a hand through my hair. What did I just do?

When I had gotten back, I saw Sasha I didn't feel the need to get a literature or even an apology. I called Don who seemed to miss me, he huffed as I ran my hand through his hair.

I had spotted Eld's body, right next to Olou body as they placed Petra's body laying next to them, I gritted my teeth looking at them, my head itched to look for the Titan, but I had gotten of without any problems. I will promise myself the next time I see this female Titan I will destroy her.

We started to make our way back, our horses riding with an harmony. I gripped the straps on Don, I licked my lips, there was a yell behind us. There were two Scouts that I had seen in my class they had a body laid on one of them, there dying friend.

Not far from behind them you could see the lot of Titan's following them along, "don't engage unless it's forced." Commander Erwin yelled in front, before you knew it I watched one of the Scouts grabbed within the clutches of the Titan, he yelled loudly crying for help.

I watched as the Titan ruthlessly bit the head of the Scout, others shouted behind afraid, I had caught someone's eye, if another Titan's tries to touch someone, I will help them.

I was at the back so it wouldn't be very hard to run back for someone, the man to my far right screamed in horror as a Titan picked him up, he could not dodge it, I patted Don's head letting him know.

I quickly cut the Titan's hand as I spinned around bringing both blades down cutting the skin of it, I watched as it's eyes dropped falling forward, there were more Titan's behind but they were miles back.

There were only four left, a 12 meter class, 8 meter class, 15 meter class and 7 meter class. I smiled as I saw them reach there hands out. Using 3DMG in a area like this was advantage but when you have Titans that will always be an advantage.

"Come here." I slashed into the beast, spinning I dragged my blades along the skin as I ran, jumping up I shot my cable into the shoulder as I twisted my body bringing my blades down, the blood sprayed on to my face, slightly burning.

I grinned as I cut the arms of the Titan as it reached for a Scout, grinning I brought my blade from the top of the neck to the nape of the neck, bringing my blade out with a violent tug it severed the entire head of the Titan.

As soon as I gotten on to the ground I called for Don who speeded towards me. The two Scouts who had brought the body which attracted the attention ran beside me.

"Is your friends body okay?" I asked as I glanced over at them, they nodded both I glanced at the boy's body, he was dead but it was respect when he had brought the body.

"T-Thank you, Mikasa." I nodded looking at them."Just try not to get everyone else killed will you." I hit the sides of Don, who didn't like it. But, quickly sped up leaving the men in the dust.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed." Jean angrily demanded, looking at me.

"No, I like to live." I didn't bother glancing at him, he was trying to talk to me after a month. What a useless piece of shit.

"Then what the hell was that." He claimed, pointing at the guys I had saved. "Shut up, your annoying. What I do is not your business." I galloped, Don huffed. Though we had a day or 2 to bond he seemed to understand the way I felt.

As the gates opened, I made Don walk a steady pace beside the cart Eren was in, he looked fine, I watch his eyes shift as he woke up,"Eren." He looked to me his eyes wide.

"Mikasa?" I smiled looking at him, "did you save me again." I bit my lip looking down, "maybe." He groaned, laying back down.

There was a line of people on the sides, gasps of horror filled the air as they looked at us, some people had to be taken to the medical based area due to there injuries while the others headed to the Scout headquarters.

Before I had gotten back I was stopped by someone along with Armin, it was Hansen. I smiled as he waved us down I had gotten off of Don pulling him along Armin had met me there.

"Where's Eren?" He asked, looking around, I pointed to the cart that hand gone through the gates. "He's in the cart." He rubbed his chin looking down at us.

"So, the Garrison still keeping there head chief in the sake or what." I spoke, Hansen laughed lowly along with his partner, Armin smiled lightly.

"That was year's ago, Mikasa." I grinned rolling my eyes, "you Mikasa?" His male friend asked, he to was from the Garrison regiment, he eyes widened as I nodded.

"She was the kid you save 5 years ago." I bit my lip, looking away, Armin shifted uncomfortably looking at the man, both me and Armin had our Scout's cape on which drew attention our way.

"Hansen we have things to do, I will come back some other time." He nodded, giving us a pity look. I had gotten up on to Don, I straightened my stance as I looked forward.

"Mikasa, I heard what you did back there." Armin looked at me, I raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the best of me, I licked my lips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I breathed out, as I watched a few children run by holding a book, there face holding a truly grateful smile as they looked to us.

"I heard from Jean that you saved a few Scouts." I let out a groan looking at Armin.

"So what," I said looking at him, I was interested in his theory at this moment.

"You have to be careful," he spoke lowly lowering his gaze.

"I am Armin, I will not put myself in a position where I am going to die." I lied, if it was to save the people I loved I will easily with no doubts.

"I'm happy to hear that, tonight are you going to have dinner with everyone." I looked confused at his words, ever night I had dinner with them.

"I have dinner with you guys all the time." He nodded, "but you always fall asleep in the middle of eating." I narrowed my eyebrows, "and Eren would carry you up." My eyes widened as I heard his words, could it be Eren kissed me on my cheek when he carried me to bed.

"Tonight I will come to dinner."

**SOOOOOOO! LEVIXMIKA! BUT WAIT THERE'S ERENXMIKA.**

**lool I think Jean's out, but I will still give some moments with him if you guys want just let me know.**

**Anyway I like that people read this and let me know. .Expect I'm worried no one commented for a while so I'm scared if no one is enjoying this book.**


	8. Blades Of Love:Eren and Me

**Blades Of Love**

**Chapter 8 - Eren And My Alone Time**

I breathed out when I made my way out the door, people where already sitting there, as I made my way to the table where we usually sat at, I noticed the curious glances. "I heard she nearly killed the female Titan by herself." I had always wondered who had spread such rumors around.

Armin was seat beside him open, I took it as he handed me a plate of food, for once I felt like I enjoyed the smell of food.

"Ah, you made it." Connie munched on his food, right beside him was Sasha eating a potato furiously. I bit into the bread, it was soft. Looks like it was the fresh ones instead of the hard ones.

"It's fresh." Armin voiced my thoughts I nodded as I took another bit, it was soft and warm, which made it taste amazing.

"It feels calm today or is it just me." I sighed leaning back, Sasha shrugged her shoulders looking up, "Eren still has to come back." Armin sighed, I nodded without thinking.

The door opened, in came Captain Levi and Hanji. I blushed at the things he had done to me, the way he suckled on my neck like it was honey or the way he touched my neck and drew circles into it as he had assaulted my neck.

"Oh, look it's Annie." Sasha waved to her, Jean and her both made their selves towards us, Reiner and Bertolt were talking quietly between each other but would be involved in the conversation between us, I breathed out as Annie took a seat directly in front of me.

Why right in front of me.

I didn't feel the need to bother with there arrogance it had made me frustrated, "so what are you guys doing?" Jean asked taking a spoonful of rice, I breathed out as his eyes buried it's way into my body. His girlfriend was right beside me why look at me?

She glared at me, her eyes like daggers. "Well we were just talking about, what food we would be." Sasha spoke, mused as she took another bite, "what food would you be Armin?" She asked, this was truly a different topic.

"Uh, I actually don't know." He laughed awkwardly, Jean laughed softly looking at me.

I sighed I was getting angry, "is there something on my face?" I looked at him, my hand underneath my chin as he looked at me.

"No." He spoke looking at me, I sighed, running a hand through my hair I looked at Annie who openly glared at me.

"Stop staring at me, you have your girlfriend right beside you." She clenched her fist looking at me, was she going to punch me?

If so I didn't mind, it was going to be simply called self defense.

"Do you want to punch me?" I asked as I looked to Annie, the gang of everyone had stopped talking. Their eyes glued to both me and Annie, it was a fight waiting to be happening.

"Ladies why not do this right at the dinner table." Armin laughed lightly, somewhat trying to be the peacekeeper, my eyes flickered to him he raised his hands, looking at the both of us.

"Shall we fight outside?" Annie asked him.

"No. I don't want you guys fighting at all." His eyes widened looking at us, I sighed getting up. "You know what I'll call it a day." I made my way off of the table, Sasha groaned lightly watching me walk towards the door.

I had ducked, I watched above my head feeling the rush of the air over my head, she had thrown her tray at my head. I turned towards her, "are you trying to mess my clothes up?" I raised any eyebrow, she held a piece of bread in her hand.

She threw it hard at me, I caught it taking a bit of it. She gritted her teeth looking at me, I licked my lips looking at her.

"Little bitch." She muttered underneath her breath, I titled my head looking at her. She was obviously out raged by the presence of me.

"I'm not little, that is you. I am also not a dog, who gets on there knees." I easily dodged what she had threw at me, once she had used all the food off of the table where we sat at she started to take people's food.

"Can you stop," I said, she dropped the containment's. clenching her fists she threw them at me. I sucked my breath in as she had gone to kick me on my ankle. I jumped blocking the incoming punches from my right.

I gripped her hand, twisting it behind her back, she gritted her teeth trying to punch me, I pushed her against the ground, her face digging into the floorboards. "Next time you decide to fight me I will actually put you down."

I watch Jean walk beside me, he pushed me off her. And gripped her hand in his, I wanted to punch him so hard it will leave a mark, but I let it go. Because it was useless, I was told by Bertolt that Jean had a crush on me still, expect he didn't feel right if he told me the way he felt.

"Don't touch me like that again Jean before I break your fingers." I stood up, he clenched his jaw looking at me. "Mikasa, shut up. Your only like this because you rather be in Annie's position." I took a step towards him, glaring.

"I would not be someone who is smart but pretends to be weak, because we all know there is a secret well hidden below." By than I had walked away, letting my mind go. I had decided to visit Eren, I walked along the dark hallways when I visited him before he was asleep.

I knocked gently, opening it Eren sat on the window ledge looking out the large window. "Eren?" I asked softly, he turned to me running a hand through his hair.

"I hate it Mikasa." He claimed he made his way towards, me his eyes softened by his pace quickened. His large arms wrapped around my wrists, he pushed me against the door, my back brushed the door as he pushed me on it harder.

"E-Eren." I stuttered, what was he doing?

His head dug deep into the crook of my neck, he looked up staring at me. His tongue peeked out his lower lip swiping his upper, his bright green eyes locked with mine as he stared at me, my heart pulsed with a rapid beat.

"So powerful, but so weak in my arms." His teeth had started to nibble on my earlobe, it was different but it sent a shiver down my back. "The most beautiful and the most seductive." He whispered in my ear, I moaned as his fingers ran down my thigh.

"Eren." I moaned softly, I felt a smirk on his lips as he suckled on my neck, near the spot with Captain Levi. He roughly gripped my shirt popping the buttons, I cried out as I was exposed to him, I quickly covered my chest.

"W-What are you doing." He smirked leaning back looking at me, he didn't have the bandage wrapped around his head anymore, it was gone.

"What does it look like, I'm going to fuck you hard right here." He groaned against my lips, he pressed his body against mine, I moaned lightly.

His lips dominated mine with ease, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging on his hair as we passionately kissed with a rough pace, I felt his warm fingers dig underneath my panties, I blushed as his fingers brushed my core.

"Look at what we have here." He pulled his fingers up revealing my dripping core, I blushed, my wetness covered his fingers, he smirked, slowly and seductively he took both fingers, licking it with his wet tongue, he smirked looking at me.

Oh my god, I clenched my thighs trying to prevent the fall of my juices on to the floor, he was turning me on so bad.

He lifted me up, making our way towards the bed. Dropping me on to it, he swiped his hand pulling his shirt up, was this right?

He stared down at me, he got on the bed straddling my trembling body, I panted looking up at him. He had a hard 8 pack, with bugling muscles. His fingers wrapped around my pants and panties, pulling them down in one swipe.

I blushed, I was more than exposed him, I heard him take in a sharp intake of breath. He spread my legs open revealing the flaming core of mine, "E-Eren, are you going to?" I asked biting my lip, secretly I wanted him to do that, but he was my brother yet I loved the position I was in this moment.

"I wanted to do this for a long time, you better fucking not move." He growled, I watch his head lower to my core, his tongue licked my slit, oh god it felt so good.

I clenched the sheets, biting my lip. I couldn't moan, it would be loud and very embarrassing. His tongue circled my clit, I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. My fingers wrapping around the his soft hair, sweat covered my body. I was burning, I felt as if I was on fire.

"Oh god, Eren. P-Please, don't stop." I pleaded restlessly, he gotten even faster, his tongue flicking my bud, I twisted the sheets in my fingers, looking at him he had his eyes closed his mouth doing great wonders with my body.

"Oh god Ere- Ugh, I-I think I'm going to cum." I panted helplessly, he looked at me as he played with my body, my fingertips felt my chest gripping my nipples, I moaned loudly as I came into his hot mouth, he got up smirking.

My juices covering his lips, I watch him lick them slowly. He bit his lip as he looked down to his pants, did he want me to. .

I pushed him down, my fingers wrapping around the hoops of his pants, my tongue dragged against his abs, licking and teasing them, I watched as he clenched the blankets closing his eyes.

I rubbed the fabric against his hard erection, I licked it through the fabric, his eyes rolling to the back of his head for split second, I pulled his pants down as his erection sprung free, I licked my lips looking at it, I gripped it within my fist giving it a small squeeze.

"M-Mikasa." He panted, I instantly drowned his moans out as I bobbed my head, my mouth taking his hard shaft in my mouth, before I knew it he clenched my hair as he thrusted fast into my mouth. "I-I'm going to cum." He shouted.

I felt the fluid burst into my mouth, I greedily drank it. reaching my full. "Get on your knees." I quickly did so, my head dug into the pillow, spreading my legs in front of him. I looked back at him, this was my brother, my adoptive brother.

"I'm going to put it in." His deep voice echoed in the room, I nodded slightly pushing myself on to him, I wanted him I needed this from him.

I felt his tip push into me, I moaned, he pushed harder and started to go deeper, I gripped the pillow, as I pushed myself against his pace, having us both moan at our pace, I bit my lip feeling myself cumming, I looked back at him.

He gripped my chin, pulling me towards him, he danced with my tongue, our moans loud our bodies filled with sweat and craved for passion and need.

"I'm cumming." He moaned in my mouth, "me too, please go faster." I pleaded, he gripped the back of my hair, as he pounded into me fast, the sounds of our bodies against each other was beyond loud, "oh my god, Eren." I cried out.

"I'm cumming inside you." He pounded hard, enough to make me feel like I was going to break, I cried out as I felt myself come undone he did at the same moment, I panted lightly as he panted harder beside me.

He laid beside me, his fingers brushing the long strands from my hair. "Go to sleep, Mikasa. I will be here when you wake up." He covered us with a sheet pulling me close to him, expect I had remembered about the dream I had that I had known to be to well but true.

I was going to ask him in the morning and I promised myself that.


	9. Blades Of Love:The Deadly Mission

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 9- The Deadly Mission_

In the morning when I woke up, I found Eren sitting on a chair watching me sleep, on the table beside my head was my breakfast. I was beyond happy, he kissed my lips as he helped feed me my breakfast, it was embarrassing but it made my heart tingle with happiness.

When I ate breakfast I had to go to training, Eren had told me that he would be with Armin, before he had left he had told me words I wished to hear, _I love you_, and than he kissed me gently.

My heart exploded with ecstasy, he told me. And he actually meant it, when I had gotten to the training field I was usually presented with loudness but I was only welcomed with the cold air, Petra and Eld even old Olou where gone.

Captain Levi was still not here, so I had decided to start training by myself, I had practiced and pushed myself to expectations that had no one expected, I was impressed by myself. The way my movements felt so fluid but yet deadly to the heart.

It could have been hours before I noticed Eren, walking towards me, he smiled. His hands dug into his pockets as he made his way to me, I titled my head looking at him, I set my blades into the holders wiping the sweat that coated my face.

"Mikasa, why are you still here?" I took a sip of water, licking my lips. "I thought I would finish in an hour or so." I wiped the cloth, hoping to die the excess sweat.

"Well come on to dinner." He pulled my hand, I gently tugged it back. "Hold on let me take my gear off." He nodded giving me a second to do so, with the heat even though it was around late evening I felt hot.

I pulled the extra layer off, leaving me in my vest. We made our way to the mess hall, Armin sat alone waiting for us once he spotted his us his bright blue eyes had brightened.

"Hey Armin." He smiled, handing me a plate. "How are you, Mikasa?" He asked softly his voice reminding me of his soft spoken feature.

"I am fine. How are you?" He smiled lightly, "I am fine." I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes I had a flashback at what I had seen in the middle of training.

_I stumbled back my eyes locked with the two men on the floor, blood coated my fingers like a blanket, my breath light but shallow. I looked at the bodies, there eyes lifeless as there skin turned cold, there stood a boy on the ground._

_Eren._

_Bright green sparkling eyes, his brown hair hung in his eyes. "I-It's okay." He cooed as he held me in his arms, I shivered lightly, I watched him pull his red scarf of wrapping it around my neck._

_"I-I killed them." I muttered lowly, I watch there bodies. The probability of there hearts beating was quite low, I had stabbed one with a knife in the heart an another I had smashed his head into the glass outside._

_I wasn't aware of how it happened, but it was within a blink of a eye._

_"They deserved it." He stared at me, his fingers brushing my cheeks as he stared at my cold calculating eyes, he was right. They did deserve it, they killed my parents without hesitation it was only fair that I killed them._

_The door creaked open, and there stood two men, from the Military Police, they watched my form covered in blood, it was too much to be mine. I pointed to the two men, they ran over there fingers reaching down on to there neck._

_"Dead." One muttered as the other nodded._

_That was the night I had first murdered with cold blood instincts._

"Eren." I called his name softly, he looked up with a curious gaze. I could care less if Armin was here he was a good friend of mine so it was only fair he knew to, "did I kill two people when I moved in before with you." His eyes widened, he dropped his spoon looking amazed at me.

"H-How do you know that?" He looked at me, I entwined my fingers looking at him with a challenged look.

"I remembered." I spoke honest.

"You can't just remember, father had said you had amnesia." I narrowed my eyes at him, amnesia was a serious topic one to not be played with, it could be severe or mild for moments or days.

"What do you mean?" He gulped looking at Armin who sat quietly looking at us, he knew everything to but had decided wisely to stay out the conversation.

"The night we were going to my house you slipped and knocked your head on the ground. You woke up at our house, wanting to know who you were." He looked down as if reminding himself with such horrid memories.

"The people I killed. . .They are the ones that had killed my mom and dad, right?" He looked at me, my eyes narrowed into a dead space, a had gotten the vibe to avenge my parents death. I was going to kill people who were worthless and had given an sad excuse for living.

"Your mother was Oriental." I bit my lip, that mean I have to be somewhat half of Oriental, I was slowly putting the pieces back together it was going to take time but I will do it..

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked my lips voiced my thoughts.

"I didn't want to bring up bad memories." He claimed softly, his gaze softened looking at me.

"Excuse me," a voice said to our right.

I looked to see it was a Scout, "Commander Erwin had called for the three of you, Ackerman, Arlet and Yager." He called our last names out, we stood up following this Scout to the location. What could Commander Erwin want with me?

As he opened the door, I stepped in. Inside was Hanji, Captain Levi and Commander Erwin along with Mike. As the three of us walked in it was quite, with utter silence. The conversation had started with the Commander greeting us.

"We have called the three of you here because we have a mission." I raised an eyebrow, as I kept my arms behind my back.

"We are very well of each of your talents. Armin Arlet, always ready with a plan and also known as one of the best stagiest. Eren Yager, determined young man with the power to transform into a Titan, finally but not least, Mikasa Ackerman, the beyond talented woman with the paring blades."

He pointed out each one of us, "skills needed to create one of the best teams within the Scout are in need of you skills." Commander Erwin had sounded desperate as he looked at the three of us.

"I am ready to do anything for my country, Sir." Armin had graced his voice loud in the room, Commander Erwin nodded approval looking at the short blond boy.

"As long as I get out of a cage I'm happy." Eren claimed, he shrugged his shoulders nodding.

"If I am use to you I am certainty willing." I spoke, he looked at me and had smiled lightly.

"This is mission for outside the walls, we have predicted a blood sample that could bond with the human cells and great a DNA that could give a human being features of a Titan, such as healing." Mentally I had dozen questions.

Why did they need this blood sample?

"It sounds much to ask, the book needed to create this is located in the forest near Shinganshina district, expect it is not exactly around it. The destination is a bit far up South." Captain Levi locked eyes with me, he knew something I didn't.

"It is located in the house of a former doctor's." Hanji spoke, looking down with her crossed arms across her chest, I breathed out. At least they were telling us the truth.

"It may seem to be located in the Titan territory, though we have written several routes for you to get there without encountering Titan's, it will take you a few hours there and you will be back." He entwined his fingers together looking at all three of us.

"I will assign Levi as your Captain." I narrowed my eyes, only four of us were going, but yet that was better a bigger group would attract the attention and would be harder for us to get there.

"The four of you will leave in the morning with your 3DMG just in case," Commander Erwin said, his voice loud and ground shaking though he seemed he could be gently.

"May I ask a question?" Armin asked, Commander nodded. "Do we have an image of some sort to see what equipment we need." Hanji handed him a piece of paper, from a small distance I noticed the labeling and the drawing.

"After we find the book, and bring it to you, how may this benefit our current needs at this moment." He asked, there you go. That's Armin always thinking ahead, his posture remained the same as he stared straight ahead.

"We plan on figuring on how we can increase Eren's ability's. Or if it could help preventing soldiers from dying, I guess what we are trying to say is that were trying to find a way to stop soldiers from dying."

"Are you sure this will work? Cause I don't want to risk my life and the other's I care for if you are not sure this will work."

Eren had gritted his teeth, he was looking at me with clenched fists. "If you manage to get the equipment we have already created a safe route back, that we have made during are expedition's a while ago."

"Commander Erwin, I hope you are right, and this does not fail like the formation for the recent expedition." Eren gritted, Captain Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren.

"You are even lucky, Erwin considered you to go. I was against it because you are useless." Captain Levi looked at him, his tone deadly as the female Titan as he looked at him with his same bored eyes.

"Y-" Commander Erwin silenced both of them, "you both will be on a mission together so you will learn to work together." He looked at both of them seem to not be fighting about the mission, but it seemed deeper than that.

"Mikasa, I will have you put you as the co-leader." I nodded, my fingers held each other, my knuckles turning white. A part of me didn't want to do this because I knew the outcome won't be as good as they thought.

"In the morning sharp at 11:00AM you will be leaving through the gates, we all bid you farewell along with your friends before you leave." After saying those words he dismissed us all, expect Commander Erwin called me back.

I was in the office alone with him, "Mikasa, I know you have your doubts and so do the others, but I am in need of you trust."

"Sir, I have my trust in you but, it's just I will think the outcome will not be good. But I am willing to do it." He leaned back in his chair giving me a soft smile.

"It is amazing that you could trust me, usually I am only trusted by Hanji, Levi and Mike. A solider like you is needed everywhere, I am grateful for everything you have done."

I shifted looking at him, his cold eyes sparkled with happiness, "training and training will mold you into a deadly weapon. I urge you to trust people you are sure you can. With the power you pose you could be used as a weapon or a savior."

That night I laid in my bed, thinking. My thoughts flooded with emotions but how could I think with the amount of things on my mind, Eren, the mission, my parents, my background.

I slowly processed the thoughts, that night I had barely gotten sleep but it was as if when I slept for an hour my body felt energized, I wanted to train. And so I did.

I dashed through the woods, my blades cutting the objects, the breeze blew through the dark forest I found this beyond relaxing, the way I felt free but strong as a boulder. I couldn't be crushed by anything and by no one.

I had reminded myself of the cut before. I looked at my blades, strong and sharp. I raised it against my skin, I pressed it down swiping it to my right, the blood splashed against my face, I watched within seconds the deep cut I had produced with my blades.

I-It was healing and quickly to.

My breath hitched as I looked at my cut, it took barely minute for it to fully heal. My skin had looked the same, untouched without a scratch.

"What's wrong with me. ." Later that night around, 4:00AM I made it back to my room, took a cold shower and had fell asleep in my bed.

"Hey, Mikasa. Wake up." I shifted lightly, opening my eyes, noticing Sasha's brown hair I opened my eyes, feeling the sunlight spill into my room.

"Sasha?" I adjusted my body sitting up, I breathed out, running a hand through my hair as I adjusted my eyes rubbing them lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked, I lifted my feet off of my bed, touching the ground with my toes. The floor was cold but none the less to expect from it, I licked my lips looking up at her.

"It's 9:00AM." I yawned lightly, stretching my arms as I looked at her, "thanks for waking me up." I gotten up, she smiled at me.

"I saved you breakfast, though it wasn't much," she said.

"I'm glad you thought about me." She gulped, looking at me.

"Well, I am going to get ready, I will meet you outside by the training field." I spoke, she nodded before she left closing the door. I breathed out, I pulled my clothes on, along with my gear, I had to refill my tanks and grab new blades.

Today I was going on the mission to get the equipment for Commander Erwin believing in his hypothesis, I clenched my teeth if he wasn't right. It could not only put my life on the line but Armin and Eren.

I made my on to the training grounds, securing the straps of my cape, I still admired the way it felt to be wearing it, I loved the fact I was a true Scout, I still couldn't believe I was actually one. Years ago I had doubted myself that maybe I wasn't going to be an actual Scout but here I am.

Before going to the training field I had already reloaded on my supplies that I needed, I tighten the scarf around my neck before I walked outside.

Commander Erwin stood there with Captain Levi, along with Armin and Eren. Even our gang, they stood confused on what was happening, but remained there.

"Your late." Captain Levi scolded me, I ran a hand through my hair looking at him, "she was up training late." Commander Erwin spoke. My eyes widened, how did he know that?

"I'm sorry, Sir. I found it as a stress relief." He nodded, "it's fine." Captain Levi bit his lip looking at me, after what he did he acted so calm and collected. I guess all he was focused on was distracting me from what actually happened.

"We have your horses ready, I will escort you to the gate." Commander Erwin mentioned, the others behind us rubbed there heads, and gave us a look of confusion.

"Why do you guys need horses?" Connie asked, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Unless your going outside the walls." Sasha spoke, Armin nodded looking at them. Krista eyes gotten wide as Reiner bit his lower lip, his blond hair poke in every direction.

"We have a mission." I mentioned nothing further, because if I did I was afraid I would give to much information, "y-you can't go out there." Sasha stuttered, over the past years me and Sasha had grown quite closer, she was always easily worried and seemed to over think everything.

"We will be back soon." I watched her eyes become tearful, "Mikasa you are beyond strong, but you have feelings why did you agree with this." She pleaded, she didn't want me to go.

"I agreed." Krista held her arm, as Sasha watched me get on to the horse, she held her face in her hands. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered lowly, Commander Erwin had took the lead, with Captain Levi in front and Armin and Eren trailing behind.

I gripped the straps on Don tightly, I didn't mean to make her cry. It was because we had gotten closer, she was like a best friend towards me, obviously not like me and Armin and Eren but I felt like sometimes I was very grateful for having her as a great friend of mine.

* * *

_Jean's POV_

The day when I had taken Annie's side I knew it was a regret of mine, when I glanced at Mikasa, I watched her eyes cold her beautiful face held a blank stare at me. I ruined it, she never lied to me, she told me the truth and like a dumbass I believed Annie.

After that day we were dating, the same night we had sex. Expect it felt like nothing with Mikasa, it was plain and boring. The night I had with her was exotic, the way she moved against me or the moans that came from her full lips.

The night of picking the regiment, she stood at the front Armin beside her. I had stayed only after discovering Marco's death, I didn't want to join the M.P because well I just couldn't, I wanted to save humanity.

When everyone had stayed there, she didn't dare acknowledge my presence, it made my angry. She knew I was here and sorry, why couldn't she just laugh like she always did before.

I was so stupid, so fucking stupid.

On the expedition she was all the way in the back, but I couldn't help but worry for her. I cursed myself because I was suppose to be thinking about Annie not her.

Everyone gathered outside the forest, there were people missing and two of them were Mikasa and Captain Levi along with Eren.

Moments after thinking that I watched Captain Levi burst through the trees, seconds later Mikasa came out to, steam coming off her cape. She was going fast, to fast to the point where I think she would lose control.

But yet, the beauty seemed to surprise me. She stopped with ease, she tucked her blades into the holders, she was so beautiful, her long hair flowed down her shaped back. It was no doubt everyone drooled at the sight of her, no matter the age or gender.

Both me and Armin were loading the bodies on to the carts, both me and Armin had overheard Captain Levi with Commander Erwin.

"It's Mikasa. She managed to take down the female Titan, without using energy." Captain Levi spoke, both me and Armin where shocked, us both and Reiner had trouble trying to get it's attention. How in the world did she do that?

I had gathered the bodies and made my way to the other four Sasha stood by with someone crouched near one of the members, her long black hair covering her face.

When I looked closer I noticed it was Mikasa, I heard that Mikasa was training with Captain Levi and his squad members would always be there, she was close friends with them.

Her small figure, trembled lightly. Sasha stayed quite but managed to keep the tears in her eyes, I breathed out as I watched Mikasa look up at me, her face flushed as the tears rimmed her grey eyes.

I watched as she was suddenly gone, she flew back into the forest. My eyes widened, these were the squad members of Captain Levi's team, and they were all killed by the female Titan.

I immediately made my way to Captain Levi, out all of us he was the fastest to catch up with her and her speed.

"Captain Levi, it's Mikasa. She ran back into the forest, she's going to kill the female Titan." I rushed, he dropped Eren's body into my arms before dashing off into the forest.

When he had brought her back, her face was blank. Like the day I broke her heart, she took a long glance at the bodies of her dead friends, clenching her small but yet powerful fist she called for her horse and made her way up front.

I rode somewhat in the middle as we were making our way back, she rode at the very back. I took a glance back and noticed the Titan grab a Scout biting his head off, Mikasa acted calm and collected as she rode.

These Titan's came from somewhere, what the hell?

All of a sudden another Scout was in the reach of a Titan, he tried to ride faster but was picked up by the Titan, it was hard to see but you could barely make out Mikasa's movements as she brutally killed, 5 Titan's.

I gulped, looking at she landed softly, her movements seemed to almost faster than Captain Levi, was that possible.

That night as me and Annie made our way to dinner I couldn't help but get over the moves she had done, the way she moved so fast and strong her movements were silent. This was all with the training with Captain Levi.

We were siting with Armin, Mikasa and everyone. I couldn't help but look at her, she was beyond beautiful, her hair was long and black. Everyone was staring at her, expect she didn't notice the way they looked at her.

She had caught me, some how it resorted to her and Annie having a brawl. When Annie had tried to fight her it was as if Mikasa won from the first step, before she could take down Annie like she did in training, but now she made this look like baby food.

Annie's face was smashed against the ground, as Mikasa stared at her with glowing deadly eyes, Mikasa could destroy her if she wanted to but she didn't. I had pushed her off Annie, but I did it so roughly.

She threatened to break my fingers, and I knew she could. But being the jerk I am I mentioned her wanting to be with me. She had told me something I wouldn't hear her say before.

Now she is going on a mission outside the walls, I can't help but be angry. She was going, and she didn't care about the people she was leaving.

Why couldn't I tell her my feelings?


	10. Blades Of Love:Loving Them

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 10- Loving Them_

We made our way to the gate, it was surprising to some people because there was a recent expedition, so it must have made the people build curiosity.

"Mommy, look it's Mikasa." I noticed the little girl, she smiled at the sight of me. She held the kitten tightly in her hand, she was making her way towards us but her father stopped her, "she is going outside the walls, dear."

The woman gasped, "only so much can a girl like her handle." The man I saved wrapped his arm around his wife, "she is strong, she will be back." He looked down to her daughter, I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear I glanced at them smiling.

Hansen poked out the crowd making his way towards us, "Mikasa?" I waved at him, with a warm smile as he walked at a slight faster pace.

"Hello Hansen." He frowned looking at me, "what are you doing?" I rubbed the back of Don's head, who loved the fact of my fingers running across his hair.

"I'm going on a mission." He narrowed his eyes, "outside the walls?" I nodded looking at his reaction. "You just came back though."

"I know," I said.

"Mikasa." Armin called out, he was walking forward closer to the gate, I bid farewell to Hansen who had stood shocked in the crowd, taking my side by Armin. Commander Erwin turned around facing me, his shocking blue eyes locked with mine.

"Outside the walls, there is at least 4 Titan's, 2 are said to be 8 meters and the other 2 are 13 meters and 15. You are to slay the 4, Mikasa. While Levi and the others get ahead." I nodded, he had high expectations for me.

"W-What, you can't let her do that on her own." Eren stuttered, his eyes crossing mine. I breathed out I looked at the tall gate, the picture of a woman.

"I will, Eren. Just do your job and I will do mine." I glanced at him, Commander Erwin nodded. "You have to be quick because I don't want them getting in." Don was restless, he hated not moving.

"Fine." Eren gritted his teeth, he gripped the straps of his horse his knuckles turning white. Armin looked between us, he knew something between me and Eren was going on and there was.

"Open the gates!" Commander Erwin shouted, I looked forward taking a deep breath. I prepared myself for any situation. You could hear the grumbles of the Titans, I gotten ready, as Captain Levi dashed through.

I noticed the first Titan, he was on the ground trying to make his way through the gate,"Mikasa." Captain Levi shouted my name, I patted Don's head. Gripping my blades, I twisted my body slicing into the nape of the neck.

One down, the next Titan growled, and tried to reach out towards me but I was at it's neck, using the wind as my guide, I twisted my body and flowed with the blowing breeze. Cutting the second Titan down I moved to the 15 meter.

I flipped my body, running up the arm, I jumped to the left slightly twisting my body as I shot the cable bringing me fast towards it, I raised my blades, cutting through the skin, I watched as it fell forward, the screams of people in the gates where heard.

Propelling myself higher in the air, I brought both blades down on to the Titan, hearing the flesh cut, I made my way down, my body facing the gate. Don circled around, I jumped on to his back quickly, before looking at the gate.

I seen the eyes of admiration, and the eyes of approval from my Commander, I gently knocked the sides of Don as we took off, I caught a glimpse of Sasha before I turned around.

I gritted my teeth taking off, I easily caught up with Captain Levi, made my way beside Armin. Who nodded at me, he was happy that I was alive. It wasn't like I was going to die over something easy when I know I am fully capable.

Though I never know what things actually might turn out to be.

"Where changing the course." I watched as Captain Levi took a sharp left, leading us into the woods. our thumps of the horses were heard, the woods looked unharmed. with the way the trees stood tall and looked green as fresh grass, it looked peaceful out here.

We took another turn, so far no sign of Titan's, maybe Commander Erwin was actually right. It was a while before we took another turn, Captain Levi had stopped causing us to follow along.

"Here is were we use our gear." He gotten of his horse, these horses were trained for a very long time so they know what they are suppose to do.

"I'll be back Don." I patted his back, he huffed rubbing his head against my hand. I smiled lightly, I was glad that I was sure he could be fine here with the other horses, Titan's didn't eat them which stopped somewhat of a heart ache of mine.

"We will be heading further up, it is not long before we encounter a small house." He called ahead, I stayed back. I didn't feel the need to going fast but it was fast enough to make me stay at the same pace as Captain Levi.

I shot the cable, re-winding it in I jumped along the tree, even though it was morning it was dark due to the trees, the corner of my eye I noticed a Titan. It was looking towards us but it was dazed.

"Captain Levi, there is a Titan at, 4:00." He looked towards the direction, debating if we should or should not kill it. He ignored it and looked forward, "continue to the destination." I nodded, Eren and Armin had stayed in the back, there pace the same.

10 minutes had gone by as we used our 3DMG, suddenly up ahead I had caught notice of the small house, it was made from wood it looked similar to a cabin.

"Is that it?" I asked, Captain Levi. He nodded his eyes, grazing my face. Shooting my cable to the lower branch it had brought me to a full stop. Armin and Eren quickly followed behind, jogging behind us they caught up.

"This is it." Captain Levi spoke, he opened the door. Looking inside, everything was neatly put away, it wasn't like a mess you would expect.

"This is what we are looking for." Armin opened the paper, showing the image. It was a notebook, it was shaped like a book and slightly thick it had golden letters on the front of the page. The name of it was called_ Lukas's Weapon._

It looked to be older, but this was a predication of what it looked like.

"You two start looking for it, me and Eren will be outside guarding." I nodded, Armin and me both scattered, Captain Levi only guarded outside because he trusted Commander Erwin but he had his doubts and he seemed like he was rather worried for us.

The first room I looked in, looked like the bedroom, with a light colored dresser and a small mirror on the wall next to it. To the right of it, had a long table covered with pages, I looked closer gripping one of them in my fingers.

It was stiff and seemed to have something spilled on to it. Looking closer I noticed the fainted words, they say I am crazy with my belief's, it is true. The rest of the words looked washed out.

_The Oriental's seemed like they could not forget like the king wanted, and was banished for a reason. Though did they know of the actually ways of the Ackerman's the strength they carried in there blood, bonded with DNA'S that could not be discovered even by the smartest man alive._

_Only the Ackerman's carry this DNA and cannot be known for it, somehow they can be called immortal, and are named even more powerful than any clan._

_There blood is the true key for this, the blood of an Ackerman, can heal the sick and help the desperate, powerful and good but yet dangerous._

_It may seem like the Ackerman's have been killed, but don't be fooled. There monsters within or outside the walls, power may come into to play but so does manipulation._

_Ackerman's are the key and yet they are the destroyers of humanity._

My breath hitched, I folded the paper placing it deep into my pocket. I couldn't let anyone notice it, I needed to know more these words confused my head and played tricks with them.

I didn't understand anything.

"Mikasa, have you found anything?" Armin asked from the doorway, I shook my head. I will need this paper I will have to show this too someone I trust and who know of these words better than me.

He shifted his eyes as he looked out the window. His eyes widened as he ran to the door, I quickly followed along. He opened the door rushing out.

I watched as a Titan smacked Eren hard, his body flew, I watched as Captain Levi caught him but was to late to avoid the tree. Eren and Captain Levi smacked hard into the tree.

"Eren! Captain!" Armin shouted, I pulled my blades out, using my cable. This one was an abnormal, shooting the cable quickly I brought my blades down on the nape of the neck, I gritted my teeth pulling the blades out.

After dealing with the Titan I noticed more up front, my breath was caught in my throat. My heart thumping in my ears.

"Armin," I shouted as he touched Eren's neck and Captain Levi's neck. He sighed looking at me, "there fine just unconscious." I ran towards him.

"That's not too well, we got more than a dozen Titan's coming at us. And we still haven't found the book." I bit my lip looking ahead, how in the hell are we all going to get out of here!?

"Look there's a cart over there." He pointed, "we can carry there bodies and put them in there and use that to get away." I nodded grabbing Eren's body, dragging him over to the cart I gently placed him in. Armin called the horses, within minutes they came running our way.

Good thing we didn't tie them.

"Get the horses ready, I will look for the book." I rushed out, my breath laced with panic, I rushed inside. My fingers ripping into to everything trying to find the book.

Both Eren and Captain Levi are hurt, my heart throbbed with pain for both of them.

Did I like them both!? No, Mikasa now is not the time for your feelings to play in the role. Deeply in my heart, I felt the urge to love the both of them.

Eren.

Levi.

_Jean._

I gripped the book in my hand, _Lukas's Weapon._ I tucked it into my pocket, rushing outside the Titan's had gotten closer and they were coming at full-speed.

"I found it." Armin nodded, I looked at him my heart beating fast. "Armin, you need to get them out of here as fast as you can, Captain already has a deep cut. I will make a path for you. Just keep riding and don't stop."

"M-Mikasa you know I c-" I cut him off.

"Shut up. I will do it. Get out here first, and keep riding I will not repeat myself again." I gritted my teeth looking at him, my glare seeping into his gaze. He gulped, nodding.

Don had arrived, once he seen me he had speed up, I patted his back lightly looking at him, "I love you." I whispered, kissing Eren cheek. I looked over to my Captain, I breathed out. "I love you, Heichou." I pecked his lips softly.

I knew what I was going to do, and I didn't plan on telling Armin, he would freak out and stay back with me.

I took of in front of Armin, I bit my lip. I was doing a suicidal mission, looking back at him I nodded, he speeded up. The cart shaken quite a bit.

"Mikasa, don't cry. You said what you had to." The tears came out in my eyes, I didn't want to leave them. My heart throbbed, I wanted to be with them forever. Not die like this.

But who said anything about dying, we can just say we are going to be gone for a while. We are not sure the if I will even die, because I still have people I want to say things to, and the people I love. How will I die when I haven't done anything I wanted.

I launched myself in the air, slicing the skin of the incoming Titan's. I didn't want them to hurt them, I gritted my teeth, I was going to live through this because if I don't I will forget all the memories of everyone and I can't let that happen.

I sliced through the Titan's making a path for Armin, who focused on ahead. More and more came it was unreal, how could they suddenly be attracted to this spot. Was it because of Eren?

I cut the fingers of the Titan, as it tried to reach for Armin. I could only imagine what he was thinking, trying to do one thing when you have Titan's leaning over you trying to kill you.

I could see an opening ahead, he was going to be out the forest. I smiled lightly, looking as he rushed out the forest, I was pulled back by a Titan. I wasn't paying attention, I gritted my teeth as I winded my cable, I shot it on the other side of the tree.

Flipping over the head of the Titan, I shot the cable my body going downwards. I raised my right blade digging it into the back of the Titan's neck.

I jumped away, my feet landing on to the branch. Titan's made their way to me, their faces lit in smiles with sharp and horrid teeth's, I clenched my fist.

I was going to live through this, I was only making time for Armin to get away without the Titan's anywhere near his area.

_Armin's POV_

"Just keep riding." I remembered her faint words, she had given me the look as if I were to not listen I was going to get us killed.

I clenched my teeth, riding to the max, the horses rode like the wind. Fast and light though the ground would have rocks beneath them and would wobble the cart.

"M-Mikasa, we did it." I cheered looking back, waiting to she her smiling face with her raven hair. But, instead it was nothing. W-Where was she?

Was she not behind me.

Or did she. . .

My heart thumped, I clenched my hand in my hair, this was a similar feeling I had before. I wanted to die at this moment, it was the time when I watched Eren died in front of my eyes.

I was the cause of this! It was all because I was the luggage! Why? Why? Did I have to be so goddamn weak, Mikasa. . .Oh god. What would it be like when I have to tell Eren or Heichou.

Tears layered the rim of my eyes, s-she always protected us. N-Now she's gone.

It's all my fault.

The sun had gone down, and it was more quite now. As I was making my way to the gate, it started to open, shaking the ground.

As we made it through, on duty the Garrison had come out. Wanting to greet us being successful on the trip, but we weren't. Mikasa still had the book, and god knows where she is.

"Armin?" Hansen asked, he had a raised eyebrow looking at me. I couldn't help it, everything just came out, my feelings my emotions and the tears and pain.

"I-I- on the mission we had e-everything under control. Than suddenly Eren and Heichou had fallen unconscious, I-I didn't know what she had planned. There was Titan's everywhere, she had told me to ride the cart with them. I-I did what she asked.

B-But she had cleared a path for me. She told me to not look back. I'm so stupid, when I made it out I realized that we were all safe. M-Mikasa, there so many abnormals and they were beyond fast, s-she stayed back. I-I am sure that she was. . ." I buried my head into my hands, my hands became wet.

"She's dead." One of the Garrison men spoke, they looked down. Hansen stood frozen, he had thought of her as a daughter to him even though they didn't spend much time together you could tell she looked at him like a father figure.

"S-She's gone." Hansen clutched his hair, staring at the gates. Tears flooded my vision, Hansen had fallen to the ground, the wet tears dripping to the floor soaking it.

"My little angel." He whispered, everyone who knew or heard of Hansen had known the relationship she had with him, and the way he talked about her was so big. Everyone was convinced that she was his daughter without a doubt.

"She saved us." I whispered, I was beyond a coward.

Soon after, I made my way back to the Scouts HQ I gave Eren and Heichou off to the nurses, I made my way to the Commander's office, how-w do I tell him one of the best warriors died saving us. It looked to be around dinner time.

I knocked on the door, opening it gently. I walked in, Commander looked shocked to see me, he was working on some paperwork.

He had stood up, rushing towards me. He looked at the state I was in, I was covered in blood with red eyes. "Armin! What are you doing? You should be in the infirmary." He claimed leading me out the door.

"C-Commander the mission, it was a fail." He gritted his teeth looking at me, he was urging to take me to the infirmary. "I don't care now. We need to take care of your body." I pulled my hand away, I had to tell him now.

"It's not my blood. It's Captain Levi, he is in the infirmary." I spoke, my eyes blank without an emotion to express, my blond hair dropped into my eyes as I looked down.

"Eren and Captain are knocked unconscious." He narrowed his eyes, "they are fine right?" I nodded, he sighed a bit, but quickly remembered the beauty.

"What about Mikasa?" I kept my head lowered, the ground was clean like always due to Heichou cleaning all the time, so it sparkled with an shine.

"She saved us." He froze, there were different ways to think of that, good or bad.

"We were over run, Mikasa was concerned about our safety and urged me to get out with Eren and Heichou. She found the book but forgotten to given it to me when things got bad. Titan's were everywhere, Mikasa had told me she will clear the path for me and I believed her. She told me not to turn around. There were so many, I'm sure there was hundreds of Titan's that came out of no where. She bought me time to get out."

My fingers began to tremble as I looked up at him, his blue eyes that always shined were now turned cold and dimmed with a hint of pain.

"She must have. . ." He gave me a blank look.

"I am just glad that you have returned safely." I watched him walk inside his office, closing the door. Shutting it, you heard the faint sound of it being locked.

He was going to grieve just like me but a different way.

_Eren loved Mikasa._

_Captain also loved Mikasa._

_Jean loved Mikasa._

How will they react when they see she didn't make it back.

**When I was writing this I had like some emotional Shingeki No Kyojin music in the background, like. . .This might be a bad timing but what couple do you prefer.**

**ErenxMika**

**LevixMika**

**JeanxMika**


	11. Blades Of Love:Made It Before Dinner

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 11- Made it Back For Dinner_

_Armin's POV_

I breathed out, my eyes locked with the door, I haven't gotten out my room. I didn't dare face anyone to tell them that Mikasa was gone and not coming back, I couldn't. I'm sure Commander hasn't told anyone yet.

Sasha didn't know we were back, but today Eren is supposed to wake up, Captain Levi had woken up last night but hasn't bother to come out his room due to his injured leg, they both didn't know of what happened.

I was going to tell everyone today, it was about time.

I made my way to breakfast, hanging my head low. I hadn't gotten sleep over the few days, I tried but it was like my body urged me to stay up and suffer of what I did.

"Hey guys yo- is that Armin? Yeah, it is. Hey blond boy." Reiner shouted at the nearly filled table, no one else was in the room other than our group. As I got closer I figured ways on how to say this, what should I not say?

"Oh your back! That's good. I had an extra plate of food but I think I'll just give it to Mikasa." Sasha smiled, I looked up. They stared at me their eyes held confusion.

For once I had noticed Jean wasn't with Annie. "Sasha you should eat it. Mikasa is not coming back." She frowned, putting her hand under her chin looking at me.

"Oh, that's right. She has training with Captain Levi." She nodded, Krista nodded along. All a sudden the tears came out, if Sasha cried over Mikasa leaving what is the reaction going to be if I tell her.

"Oh, Armin if you hungry you should take Mikasa's food." I shook my head, looking at them. Like what happened with Hansen everything just came out.

"Mikasa, is dead." She stumbled back, Krista gasped, even Reiner gave me narrowed eyes. Jean's face looked flushed, he looked like he was going to burst.

"Listen Armin this better be a joke be-" I cut him off.

"We had gotten to our destination, everything was fine. Until Eren had gotten hit by a Titan, Captain caught him but it resulted in both of them knocking out. Mikasa had killed the Titan, and before we noticed we were moments away from getting over run.

Mikasa had grabbed what we need, I had her help me put Captain and Eren in a cart, cause they were injured and unconscious. The one way out was the way we came from, we couldn't use our 3DMG due to the others condition.

Mikasa was the co-leader. So she had told me to ride and not look back, she made a path from me. T-There was just so many Titan's everywhere, abnormals chased us at full speed, though Mikasa put them down there was a lot, and they kept trying to close in on us.

She only was worried for our safety, she wanted to buy me time out and she did. She stayed behind, fighting the hundreds of Titan's that gathered out of no where. With the amount of gas she had left, and blades. . .I'm sure I saw-" I stopped myself from going any further.

"Y-Your joking, right? You guys were here fine hours ago." Sasha spoke, her voice laced with pain and regret. Krista closed her eyes leaning against Ymir who hugged her tightly, they brushed each other's tears away.

"Did you send a search team." Reiner spoke, his hands on the table as he stood above us. His voice loud and angered.

Jean clutched his head in his hands, he was crying. I knew he still loved Mikasa, even after what he done to her.

"We can't that place was crawling with Titan's." I spoke lowly, Reiner pounded his fist against the table, shaking it.

"W-What. . ." I looked towards the voice, there stood the green eyed boy, tears leaking from his eyes. "Eren." He smashed his hand against the wall, damaging it. "Armin, why did you let her do it! You were there!" He yelled at me, he easily lifted me up against the wall.

Tears crawling out both of ur eyes, "I-I-" I stuttered, Reiner removed Eren's hand. "We are not sure, just because she didn't come back doesn't mean she's dead. Until they find her body only than will we actually grieve."

"Fuck you," Eren said as he tugged his hand out of Reiner's, he stomped off.

_Commander Erwin's POV_

"Come in." I spoke, my fingers entwined together, I watched the small figure appear, moving inside. His leg was covered in bandage wrappings and he walked with clutches.

"Erwin, have you seen Ackerman?" He asked, I closed my eyes leaning back, how many people asked and how many people cried.

"She's not here." He gritted his teeth looking down, "that brat better not be skipping practice with that Titan boy." His jaw tightened.

It was hard enough to tell, but Levi was in love with Mikasa, the dead warrior. She is a young beautiful woman, with long hair and a pale complexion. Even though she was beyond a beauty and was a dangerous warrior and was dedicated to the likes of this regiment.

I was the one that sent to her death.

"No, Levi she is dead." He ran a hand through his hair looking at me, "if this is a joke, it's a terrible one." He growled.

"When you were unconscious she had taken the role, she had escorted your escape by defending you and your team, Levi there were hundreds of Titan's in the area. Not only did we fail but we lost an amazing person." My eyes where shifted downwards.

"Wha- Did you not send a team out." He yelled, he wobbled towards me, his eyes deadly.

"We can't it's crawling with Titan's." He fell down, his hair covered his eyes. I looked closer and noticed the tears, "she died saving you." I whispered, his calm and collected face crumbled to pieces, all of a sudden the pained expression crossed his face, he was crying with a painful expression.

To hear the woman you loved died saving you was enough to make you go crazy.

"N-No, until you find the body I won't be convinced."

_Third Person's POV_

News of the dark haired beauty had spread like a plague, people gasped, she was a woman of talent and skill and to be killed it ruined everyone.

She was loved more, not only because o the amount of lives she saved but she died in honor of saving her teammates.

In the far distance one of the Garrison men noticed the figure racing towards the gate, it wasn't a Titan but instead it was a person, on a horse. With a flash you could barely make it out, but it was someone from the Scout regiment.

He had notified the other Garrison men, to open the gate. But, they couldn't with the 5 Titans surrounding it. The Garrison watch as the Scout slayed all the Titan's with such ease, they were now allowed to open the gates and when they did and person with a horse came racing through.

With the violent breeze the hood of the person flew down, it was a woman, a very beautiful woman indeed. It was Mikasa Ackerman.

The woman presumed dead, was clearly alive in front of his eyes, the Garrison man rushed towards her, questions wanted to speak, but he watched as they woman's eyes closed in front of him. Her body fell off the horse, her body was caught in his arm in an awkward angle.

Mikasa Ackerman, was from his graduating class, she was the ice queen and was skilled in every factor possibly.

The Garrison took a closer look, she was no doubt a beautiful woman.

Soon she was taken away by the nurses, the horse coming along, determined to stay by her side all the way. The Garrison man's breath was caught in his throat, he had heard of her great sacrifice but he never thought she would make it out alive.

The raven haired woman was carried away, it was than did the little girl, Annalise noticed her idol in front of her. The one who was thought to be dead, her mother and her watched in happiness as the woman they admired, was alive in front there eyes.

Annalise held the kitten in her hand, she loved the kitten and decided to name it, Mico. She had thought of it as a gift from the skilled woman.

Mikasa was rushed to the hospital, the gasps of people spread quickly within the Trost district. She could hear the whispers but couldn't open her closed eyes, it was like she was beyond exhausted.

Down the street, Jean and Armin along with Reiner walked the street, curiosity had grown when they noticed the big crowd, interested in what the talk was about they rushed to the scene. The two toned boy huffed as he looked by the crowd.

His eyes were red and sore, he had been crying all day. He didn't care if he was perceived as weak, but the woman he had loved dearly had died, before he could actually reveal his sincere feelings to the beauty.

His heart was caught in his throat as he stared at the woman, her sinful black hair covered her pale cheeks, the long soft looking hair brushed along the wind.

He felt as if he was seeing the best thing, his heart rapidly beat to an hard and fast pace. It was her. . ._My Mikasa._

"M-Mikasa." The blond boy stood still, his heart in his throat. His bright blue eyes light up, the taller blond boy to his right was frozen as well, she's alive. No doubt the blond boy had too a crush on her, who wouldn't with her beautiful face and her personality, cold but yet shy.

The three boys looked shocked, their brains trying to figure what emotion to show. Angry, sadness, happiness?

They watched as the nurses had rushed off with the woman, finally the two toned boy he had dashed along the dusty road following the nurses, who held the woman he truly loved.

The other boys reacted quickly following the nurses.

_Mikasa's POV_

I remembered the moments as Armin had out into the clearing, the Titan's wanting to follow him, but I couldn't let it happen. Not only was his life in danger but Eren's and Captain Levi's I couldn't risk there lives.

It had happened in a flash, with the Titan's rushing at Armin. All I could see was red my thoughts chanting the deadly words._ Kill, Kill, Kill._ The only way to get rid of it was to do as told. I remembered the objective. Protect Armin until he is away from these horrid monsters.

The Titan's rushed at Armin without a thought as soon as they took another step there loud urging cries would be strike down. I put the cries to a stop, My heart seemed to enjoy it without a doubt. The feeling of being carefree without a thought in the world.

Titan's had kept coming, the cries of there fellow Titan echoed along the cold forest trees, Attracting more and more, when nightfall had hit I had sat on the tallest tree branch, my legs in front me as I watched the moon alone.

I had to find gas without it I'm not sure if I would be able to get out here or defend my way out of here. Looking far across I noticed the four bottles of gas, The sliver large tanks glimmering in the distance. It must be from the last expedition.

My first was to get the gas than head back. I relaxed my body leaning against the tree, closing my eyes. I looked out in the distance. I wonder how they are doing.

Eren.

Heichou

_Jean._

I bit my lip, why! Why?

Why do I have to think of him all of a sudden right now, after he broke my heart. Why. . .? I closed my eyes, that night we spent together was beyond amazing. . .But was it better with Eren?

I couldn't get the looks he gave me during the night, the pleads of mercy for his release or the way his fingers dug into my skin when I clung to him tightly.

Curse me for thinking of you.

When I had gotten to the tree with the extra tins I quickly swapped them, holding the empty tank. I chucked it at one of the Titan's they opened there mouth quickly looking up. I shook my head, I crossed my arms.

There were at least a dozen left within the area. If I could get rid of them it would be easier to get back HQ.

I jumped in the air a bit, testing the gas. I felt it, it didn't have much. I listened to the sounds of it ejecting into the air, it came out in low puffs and not slightly louder and fast. It was a technique I had learned from Heichou himself.

It probably be enough to take out about 4 Titans meaning I have to be limited and use it wisely. I huffed hopping down I crossed my blades as the Tians hands tried to curl me within there fists.

Dodging it easily, I dragged my first blade at the top of the neck to the bottom. Successfully killing it, breathing out I shot my wire at the tree swinging by the alerted Titan. It had thought I was going straight but it was mistaken.

I lifted my body in the air feeling light as a feather, flipping my body backwards I had managed to get behind the 10 meter Titan, I again shot my wire on to the nearby tree using it as a leverage I swung behind the Titan successfully cutting it down.

After killing the Titans within my area I had made my way down to Don, He had sat peaceful on the grass his head down as he enjoyed the light breeze looking at the open field ahead of him.

"Don." I watched his ears perk in eagerness. His head quickly turned towards me and within a blink of a eye I felt Don's tongue against my cheek, automatically I giggled thought he was a horse and not a human he expressed his feelings quiet well.

"Come on let's get back." He pulled away you could see his large teeth exposed, He was smiling. As soon as I had gotten on to Don he immediately took off, His pace fast. He knew exactly where we were heading and in the direction also.

As we sped with ease I couldn't help to think of the amount of Titans they were not anywhere near the area, Within the 100 meters. Could we claim this part of the territory back?

It took at least an half and hour to get back as we came back I was aware of the Titans in front, I breathed out looking ahead I had waited for the moment to slay them, Without a warning I had dashed in to the air my feet dangling, The Titan's were unaware of my presence making it easier for me so I spun my blades quickly deeply in to the neck of the beast as I killed them merciless.

I had quickly gotten on to Don as the gate had started to open, I felt my head start to pound with an aching as my body felt suddenly drained of energy the pain in my leg had increased, I gripped the straps of Don as he came to an sudden stop. The wind had blew as I felt the hood of my cape be removed, I felt the last strength of my body left as I collapsed into a person.

They managed to catch me, I had closed my eyes I didn't have enough strength to stay awake, Why at this moment?

* * *

When I had opened my eyes the first thing I had noticed the hand that gripped my fingers loosely, My head turned towards the person. The two toned haired boy rested his head on to the sheets of the bed as he sat on the floor, His eyes closed shut.

_Jean?_

I blushed lightly looking at our hands, H-How did he know I got back? I bit my lip looking at him, His lips slightly parted as he breathed out soundlessly his hair had scattered in every direction possibly. I smiled gently running my hands through his hair as I gazed down at him.

The sudden thoughts of kissing him ruthless had settled in my mind, Where we had kissed passionately until we had fallen asleep, The butterflies were surely in my stomach as I looked down at him.

"Just one kiss." I muttered to myself, I slowly brought my lips over to his my cheeks covered to embarrassment. My fingers touched his soft hair lightly as my lips touched his for a moment, I couldn't help myself anymore.

Suddenly I felt the moment set my body frozen, His lips had started to move against mine. I watched him get up his hands gripping mine pushing them on to the bed holding it tightly, He straddled my waist my eyes widened as I looked at him.

"J-Jean." I-I thought he was asleep.

"How long did I want you to do that." He sighed as he leaned down on to me his lips roughly touching mine, I gasped for air as I felt his fingers tighten around my wrist, He was dominating me.

"J-Jean. O-Oh god. P-Please." His lips suckled on to my neck, It had set my body on fire and Jean seemed the only one to tame it. I clutched his hair as he lips attacked my neck, I was melting.

"Mikasa." He whispered lightly.

My body felt numb and weak, I had just wanted to give myself up to him already.

"M-Mikasa, J-Jean." I watched from the doorway Sasha had clutched a tray of food that had suddenly been dropped on to the cold ground. She had walked in on me and Jean, I had my shirt open revealing the love bites Jean had given me, He had a few buttons open and he was on top of me. We were both panting hard and clung to each other like glue.

I blushed, Laughing lightly I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Uh, Hey Sasha?"

* * *

"I had left you alone with Jean for at least 5 minutes before I had gotten back with the food and you guys already plan on doing it in her bed." Sasha sighed shaking her head lightly before looking back at us.

"I'm sure Mikasa was loud enough so you could hear." Jean spoke as he looked up from cradling my fingers, I blushed lightly turning my head in the other direction. "I in fact enjoyed them." He smirked licking his sinful lips.

"At least lock the door." Sasha smiled lightly as she sat on the chair, I bit the corner of my lips tugging the sheets up to my lips hiding my flushed cheeks. "Where's the fun in that?" He asked as he leaned back a smile plastering his lips as he looked at me.

"Mikasa!" I heard the shout come from the entrance, I watched the blond boy jump on to my bed he pulled me tightly into a hug, I was shocked but smiled lightly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. His tears wetting the blanket as he dug his head into my neck.

"Armin." I spoke softly, He pulled away wiping the tears away but it kept coming I smiled again, "I-I'm sorry." I laughed lightly hugging him rubbing his back gently. "It's okay not stop crying." He shook his head looking at me.

"I-It was all my fault." He looked down his fingers tighten around the sheets, Oh Armin.

"Nothing happened. I had stayed the night on the trees I couldn't leave with the Titan's around. I only stayed back to give you more time if anything it wasn't your fault I chose that as my final decision." He looked up ready to protest but I held my hand up.

"Armin, You did your job right and so did I. Now look at the outcome, We are all fine." He laughed lightly getting rid of the tears, "I guess your right." I raised an eyebrow giving him the look, He laughed again re-wording his sentence.

"Your actually are right." I nodded happily, Smiling as he sat on the corner of my bed. I noticed the book on the small table beside my bed. I reached over my fingers running against the cover of it. "Here, Give it to Commander." He shook his head smiling at me.

"You deserve to give it." I held it in my fingers, Breathing out. I had spent most of my time in my room with Sasha, Jean and Armin telling them the details of what happened when I had stayed back.

When dinner had come all of them had decided to get there dinner and come back here. But I had wanted to see everyone I'm sure Eren should be awake now along with Captain.

Armin and Sasha had gone ahead Jean had stayed behind to walk with me. I pulled my shirt on leaving the few buttons open due to the heat I felt. I had opened my door I saw Jean leaning against the wall one foot on it.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, Holding the book in my hand. The hallway was dark but was lit with the fire at the top of it, I walked beside Jean with a small pace. We were in no hurry.

"I'm sorry." I spoke first, He raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"What for?" I sighed glancing over to him.

"Ignoring you and just being overall rude." He grinned looking at me.

"I guess me too. I should have never pushed you." I nodded agreeing with him.

"Let's admit it we both know I was the cause of it and for that I am sorry, I should have never said what I said to you." He brushed my hand his fingers clasped around mine pulling me closely to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just can't never believe I had said that to the girl I loved." I froze, J-Jean loves me.

My heart thumped so loud I felt as if I was going to burst, I was beyond happy. H-He told me he didn't like me but he loved me. My body softened against I felt as if I could just fall in love with him over and over again.

"J-Jean. ." I couldn't say anything the only thing that had managed to escape my lips was his name.

He leaned down his fingers digging into my waist, Are lips touched and I felt like melting was no option. My fingers wrapped around his neck, My other hand gripped his hair tightly tugging on them lightly it was amazing to hear him groan into my mouth, Were are tongues danced.

His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me up I linked my legs around his waist, He gently pushed me further against the wall my body higher than his, Within the years I had actually haven't gotten to believe how tall both of them gotten. Jean and _Eren_.

I froze, Eren. . .

Oh god.

I pulled away slowly, Jean breathed heavily as he looked up at me. His lips swollen due from the biting I did to his lips his shirt covered in love bites, I could only believe how much he had done to me.

Was this right?

I-I couldn't make my mind up.

_Eren._

_ Jean._

_Or_

_Captain._

I felt guilty, I felt like a user. I was using all of them. I couldn't make my mind up and choose one of them, No I wanted all three of them. I didn't want to give any of them up.

After that we walked in silence, It was quite but eerie.

When we made it to dinner I had gotten my food first, I had seen faces of shock and tears of joy. W-What happened?

The first table I had to pass was Commander's I smiled as I seen all of them seated, Commander. Hanji. Mike and Captain Levi had sat down with clutches to his right side, He must injured his foot pretty badly. They didn't bother to touch there food and stared at it with looks of pain.

"Commander Erwin." I smiled as he looked his eyes cold and dimmed with a cold aura. His eyes widened as he looked at me, "M-Mikasa." Automatically all the heads on the table had looked up, There postures straightened they stared at me with bright eyes.

"H-How? I-I thought." Mike stuttered, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh I stayed the night on the trees." I watched Captain Levi wobbled towards me, though he looked different I saw something different. He was smiling.

"I want you early in the morning for training." I nodded smiling, as he passed I was sure to feel his cold fingers brush against my warm ones.

"Here Commander Erwin." I passed him the book, He took it but seem like he saw a ghost.

"It's great to have you back." I grinned saluting him before I made my way to the table.

Gathering my tray I made my way to Armin's table who had saved me a seat. Siting beside him, I watch Krista eyes explode with tears Connie feel off his chair and Bertolt widened his eyes very largely.

"Hey guys."

"Looks like I made it back for dinner on time."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't worry I will have more moments will Levi so calm ladies and Gents.**

**Uh. .Keep commenting I READ every single one. I like that you guys sometimes let me know of things I did wrong and improve on and things you loved that I did.**

** Though I mentioned I planned to keep the characters out of there original personality some I might and some I might not but oh well it depends.**

** After getting a bunch of reviews of you guys telling me which couple you really like i'm scared if I lose people to hate me when I put Mikasa with them but I am REALLY glad you guys commented. . .My heart is really warm.**

** Lol.**

** Until next chap.**


	12. Blades Of Love:Annie

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 12- Annie_

After telling the story of how I made it back I was awarded with smiles and tears of joy. It was strange how everyone had a thought of me dying so easily. I was not going down like that and I promised myself that.

I had filled myself with food everyone had bid each other farewell we had scattered as we made our way back to our rooms. Waiting at my door was a figure, Mike?

"Excuse me Mikasa Ackerman the Commander has called for you." I nodded my body had felt slightly exhausted but I'm sure it wouldn't be long if it's a conversation about everything I am sure to thought he would let me get sleep tonight unless it is important.

When I had gotten into the office only Commander Erwin and Mike were there, I had straighten my position looking at them.

"Mikasa, I am very glad to have you back and alive." I held my lips into a tight smile, I had seen the book on top of Commander Erwin's desk placed on the corner of it.

"If you had not noticed Annie Leonheart has transferred to the M.P." I raised an eyebrow, Jean had not mentioned anything about that to me.

"It was right after the expedition she only transferred. We had gotten an idea of who might be the female Titan." I clenched my fists dropping my composure.

"Tell me, So I can kill her myself." My fingers clenching the ends of his desk crushing it within my fingers. I gritted my teeth looking at him, He understood my pain I felt.

"She was right under our noses, No wonder she had knew of the position Eren and had tried to escape with him." It had to be someone in the regiment but who?

"It was Annie Leonheart." He looked at me with calculating eyes, He was joking right. That means she kill most of the Scouts that had trained us, I mentally had a bitter laugh. Oh well so be it I have a reason to kill her.

"Right under our noses." I muttered, I stared at him. I planned to avenge the fallen ones who died by the person they are suppose to trust.

"We have a plan on to prove if she truly is the Titan." I hated to admit it but he was right, I shouldn't kill her because I simply want to.

"If you managed to get her underground with Eren and Armin she won't be able to transform and than only we will be able to kill her."

"Seems like you almost got as good at me." Captain Levi hummed he sat on a chair with tea in his head his clutches resting on the ground.

Today was a day off training for everyone expect Captain had ordered me to train instead of resting, By now my body had gotten use to the exercises he had given me within the weeks.

"So, Ackerman want to tell me why you kissed me and whispered sweet loving words." I froze my brain causing the sudden thoughts to flash in my eyes.

"I love you, Heichou."

I blushed lightly trying to brush the feeling off and deny it. "I-I don't know what your talking about." I brushed the sweat above my brow, thought it was a day off Scouts seemed to be around the area talking with there friends.

"Bullshit, You think I didn't hear that." He rested his hand under his chin looking at me crumble to pieces. "I-I didn't." I looked to the ground digging the tip of my boot into it, Blushing I didn't dare look into his sharp eyes.

"Ackerman you truly are an exotic creature." He bit his lip looking at me with a slight smirk, "am I dismissed?" He titled his head looking at me. "Should I?" I rested an arm underneath my breast squeezing it close to me. I was trying to find a way out.

"Your dismissed." I walked away fast heading toward my room, I could feel Levi's eyes glued to me as I escaped quickly.

I made it to my room sitting on the bed I sighed, last night Commander Erwin had discussed about Annie and how the plan had to go to prove she is in fact the female Titan.

Where we have to get Eren to try and get Annie underground since she won't be able to transform into a Titan and would be under a disadvantage, If not Eren would have to fight her and be successful this time.

"Hey," Sasha said as she poked her head through the door. I sighed laying my back against my white sheets. "Tired?" She asked with a light laugh looking at me as she walked further into the room sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Yes and no." She raised any eyebrow looking at me, I laid my hand over my forehead what am I gonna do?

"Care to explain?" I licked my lips.

"It's hard enough to know I love three people." She froze, Suddenly she jumped happily up and down looking at me.

"One is Jean you can't forget Eren but who is the last one. . .?" I bit my lip looking at her, She wasn't going to believe this.

"Levi." She froze, Her mouth opened largely the drops of her saliva dripping on to her pants. "Seriously. Your into sadistic short people." She gave me a blank look.

I blushed lightly, Though he may be short and very rough at times. It was something about him that I couldn't stop thinking about whenever I was alone.

"God, Mikasa you truly got yourself in a mix." She sighed laying beside me our eyes focused on the grey wall above us.

"I know." I sighed dreamily.

"Well, I can't tell you who to be with but only you can decide. When desperate times comes the one you love will truly be there for you." She spoke softly.

"Your one to talk, How are you and Connie?" She blushed, her figure scrambled up as she looked at me with a flushed face. "I-It's not like." She claimed softly trying to hid her trembling voice.

"I-I don't know how to tell him." I gave her a hard look, She was playing me like she thought I wouldn't know. "Oh your dating him already?" I laughed as I got up.

"W-What! H-How do you know that." She narrowed her eyes at me, I smirked at her. "You just told me." I laughed as she groaned looking at me.

"Don't tell anyone." I nodded running a finger over my lips promising to not say a thing.

Later that day all the Scouts had met in the mess hall, We were going over the plans for tomorrow, Pixis had agreed to this, The idea was to have Eren escorted into the inner walls, But Jean would be Eren while Armin convinces Annie to come met him and Eren.

Of course I am with them but I will be covering my face from her seeing me.

If she comes underground we will be able to take her down, If not Eren is going to have to fight her. I will be there in case I am needed since I am capable of protecting me and Armin along with Eren. Hopefully everything will go planned as we think it will and I don't need to kill Annie.

I rested my hand underneath my chin looking at Ymir and Krista, They held each other tightly. Looks like there going out. I made my out the mess hall before walking outside I had noticed a older woman looking around.

She was confused on which direction to go and looked around hastily. "Excuse me," I said as I made my way to her, She smiled broadly looking over to me, She held a basket of apples. She probably is visting someone from the regiement.

"I am sorry to bother you young woman but do you know where my son Jean is?" I smiled looking at her, "in fact I do. I am one of his friends, Mikasa Ackerman it is a pleasure to meet you." She gasped lightly cupping her mouth before looking at me.

"No wonder, You are more beautiful in person." I smiled lightly taking the basket from her fingers holding it, "I will hold this for you." She laughed lightly brushing the strands that dangled from her eyes.

"Not only beautiful but also kind." I smiled, Jean was beyond lucky to have her as his mother, Her eyes were a bright brown a dazzling color to stare at all night. Jean no doubt inherited it from her.

I opened the door for into the mess hall, She passed countless Scouts who were indulged into there conversations. Going to the back of the room I seen Jean he had sit with Reiner, Eren and Armin along with Bertolt.

"This way ma'am." She followed into my steps, I stopped at the front of the table causing Armin to look up with a curious glance, "who's this?" I gently pushed Jean's mom in front into his view.

"Jean." The two toned haired boy looked up, His eyes widened as he locked eyes with his mom. "Mom." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, The tears evident in her brown eyes.

I smiled at the small reunion, I could only imagine the thoughts she had when she had received the letter for when regiment her son had chosen and after going on the recent expedition.

I had sat on the table with the boys, Jean had taken his mom away. I had forgotten about the basket and had left it on the table, Soon everyone had grabbed an apple eating it. Was it for something important? I hope not cause there all gone.

I had held the basket as I made my way to my room, walking outside I had looked for Jean or his mom I had caught sight of him standing with his mother they looked like to be having a lot of fun, Catching up after all the time that had been gone.

"Excuse me," I said shyly she looked towards me smiling lightly.

"Hello again dear." I held the basket up, My fingers wrapped around the handle. She smiled taking it in her hand, "uh everyone had already eaten before I could stop them."

"I had brought them for that reason." She turned to Jean one last time, She hugged him tightly before gently kissing his cheek.

"I will be back again." Jean smiled lovingly at his mother, "come back as quick as you can." He yelled as she started to walk away, She had been escorted by a few Garrison back out to her home.

"It's good you treat your mother right?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, I smiled dearly at him.

"You have something other people don't have." I claimed softly before leaving him to understand my soft words.

I made my way back to my room the moonlight dancing through the creaks of my window, The cold soft breeze blowing against the white curtains. I had took a warm shower and made my way into bed, I had wore a large shirt I had gotten due to Commander Erwin had extra shirts I gratefully took it.

I laid against the bed covering myself with the sheets as I dug my head deeper into my pillow. I had fallen asleep my dreams consenting of my childhood.

"Everyone has the plan set." Captain Levi reminded everyone I nodded as I made my way with Eren and Armin. It turned out that Jean was dressed as Eren during for this mission.

Captain Levi was going with Commander Erwin, His leg was fine now he was able to be more active with his gear but he was going with Commander Erwin who was going to escort Eren(Jean) while we tried to take out Annie or expose her.

Annie had met us here her blond hair tied back like usual, Her light blue eyes looked bored as always, I had my face covered in a mask disguising my face mostly.

"Come on Annie." Armin looked back his eyes was wide was this the moment were we exposed her? I felt my breath caught in my throat her started to burst out laughing her eyes filled with pure deadly vibe.

"Why aren't you coming?" Eren asked his voice trembling, His green eyes challenging hers.

"Oh dear Armin, It's strange to think a single person has not been in this area. But Armin I am glad that I could have been a good person to you." She smiled with a evil glint.

"Eren. . .Armin." I watched her face glowed with a deadly glow, She raised her finger to her mouth to cut herself, Armin had shot the black flare with quickness, The people who had hid as the civilians ran out and gripped her body holding it back.

She smirked looking down at us, I gritted my teeth I grabbed the back of Eren's and Armin's hood with all my strength I threw them, "Mikasa!" Eren reached out to grab me but missed as I leaned back, Hearing the loud explosion.

I turned around as I watched Annie turn into her Titan form my breath became very hast, I jumped down the flight of stairs my feet touching the ground my hand touched the ground I lifted myself propelling my body as I flipped over, I watched the muscled arm reach for me.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouted, Eren gritted his teeth gripping my shoulders he clenched them glaring me in the eye.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That."

"Did plan A fail?" Two other Scouts asked all a sudden without a warning I watched the two men crushed underneath the foot of Annie's Titan form. I glared at her foot she would try and kill us like this. .Hell I was going to kill her.

"Eren you need to transform." Armin demanded his fists clenched at the sight of the fallen Scouts my heart clenched as I watched Eren bit into his hand I walked towards him, The blood decorating the floor. Tear flooded his eyes.

"We can't stay here forever." Armin muttered I nodded getting on to my knees I held his bloody hands into mine, Smiling at him I watched him become more feared of what I was thinking of doing.

"We have to keep her distracted until you can transform." Armin nodded, I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Something is wrong you have to many things on your mind about everything. Until you clear you mind I will be out there." Eren body froze his lips quivering.

"N-No! Y-You can't! Annie knows the techniques of all of us." I titled my head smiling my bangs dropping into my eyes, I ran a hand gently through his hair. Armin had turned around giving us privacy, I leaned my head against his.

"I will and I can. She is strong but I had taken her down before and I will again." His cold fingers touched my cheek at that moment it felt like we parting forever. I leaned into the comforting touch of his hand enjoying the feeling.

"P-Please, I-No." He cradled my cheek, I felt the moment I held his cheek in my hand as my lips touched his they were gently and lingering feeling. He gripped my clothing th tears crawling down his cheeks.

I pulled away brushing the tears, "don't worry it will all be done before you know it." I gotten up, I was smiling at him brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Armin." He turned towards me, I nodded. I looked down to Eren who cradled my hand dearly. I tugged it away and made my way to the other opening.

"Mikasa! Please, d-don't go!" He shouted his voice sounding merciful. I clenched my jacket my heart thumping with need to comfort him

"I'm sorry, Eren."

**Awwww. . .Mikasa is protecting Eren but is thinking the worst.**

**Captain Levi is really into being a sadistic person. .Well I think we guessed that.**

**Jean is well a mama's boy expect in the OVA episode he wasn't.**

**Well hope you enjoyed until than.**

**.**


	13. Blades Of Love:Wounds

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 13- Wounds_

I breathed out, The smell of burnt bricks roamed the air and the ashes fell like the freshly new snow the recent months before. This was a street of houses and were merchants had sold there items now it was a battlefield.

I had noticed the fallen bodies of the Scouts there blood scattered and thickly coated the floor. The tension was beyond heavy with the eerie silence and the quite sound of burning houses echoed along the lone street.

I propelled myself into the air, Flashes of bodies tainted the floor as the Female Titan stood over them as a superior, I clenched my jaw feeling my muscles tightened.

The female Titan had stood in the middle her head titled as she looked at me, She had always wanted to kill me so why not get the chance.

I watch her burst out in a run, I smirked I was beyond faster than her in every way possible it was outstanding to see the odds in my favor.

"Annie." I muttered against my scarf, She had seen me her eyes focused on me and solely on me her objective for Eren was suddenly lost and the urge to kill grew crucial.

Using the gas I shot my cable into the near clock tower, I swung quickly I had limited myself to a certain speed though I seem to be going to a very fast speed I had wanted Annie to follow me it was to get her away from Eren and also for plan B to start.

She was not to far behind but I had slowed down as she came closer than burst into a dash her hand missing me by meters. I jumped shooting my cable into the high building, My gas exited the tank quickly.

I turned the corner the sounds of my gear echoing through the street, I shot both my hooks as I speeded between two buildings, I had caught glimpses of Scouts as they ready each other.

Flipping backwards I watched as I gave her a smirk, Her eyes widened as she noticed Hanji when the moment was to late. Annie had gotten caught in hundreds of metal wires that dug into her skin pulling her down.

As she fell that had dented the ground she had fallen. A sheet of sharp metal dug into her skin as she laid on the ground, Hanji smirked making her way down as she stood in front Annie's eyes. I had caught sight of Jean.

He gave me a light smile as he looked at me, Below I had noticed Hanji holding the blade in front of Annie's eyes, Though the woman was beyond weird she was also known as a deadly person.

With a moment's noticed I watched Annie's arm wipe the left side, The Scouts being hit against her hand or the wall some didn't have an chance to escape.

She quickly gotten up and started to break out in a run, I clenched my teeth looking at Hanji she had nodded giving me approval for me to slow Annie down.

I broke out into a fast run, The sound of my feet echoed along the roof as I ran along it. Jumping forward I accelerated, I breathed out. She had gotten far and with me here she wasn't getting any farther.

Rocks had been thrown in the air as I dodged them easily, I was going fast. I prepared for myself for the situation I watched her glance behind herself she hadn't notice me, I shot the cable into the building I gripped my blades tightly.

I dug it into her ankle, I watch her stumble her ankle fell off, As I flipped forward I shot her into her stomach she had a late time reaction, Before she knew it I had spun around her body. My blades cut through the skin on her right shoulder, I ran down her arm hopping I cut her stomach with both my blades.

I jumped above her head, I breathed out. I forgot about my surrounding and had focused on the blond haired Titan, My mind crowed with blood lust that I had longed for this woman who had killed many of her own comrades.

I watched as her skin had teared and teared at my blades, Her collapsing the steam escaped her hundreds of cuts, Her blood tainted my clothing but had quickly disappeared within the seconds.

As I proceeded to cut her with my blade, I watched as a figure had gotten behind her there blades raised high as they dashed towards her neck, Though she had seem weak it wasn't the moment to attack her unless she could crystallize certain parts of her body anymore but I doubt it.

I made out the figure, Jean. I felt my breath caught in my throat as I watched her arm twitched I had stopped attacking seconds ago and was focused on the figure behind her.

I dashed towards him he was unaware of her intentions, I watched her eyes flash open my heart thumped against my chest I mentally pleaded myself to be faster, Within a moment I pushed him hard into a nearby roof sending him flying.

I felt the swipe of her hand knock my body hard the muscles rippled through her fingers and I felt the cold glaze of her fingertips. I felt my body lose control as I flipped into the building the shards digging into my skin.

I bit my lip holding the scream as I felt the cuts on my back, and the hard edges of the brick that hit me. Taking the impact I felt light headed, My body falling from the spot of the hard building I felt my body become weightless.

At that moment I felt like a bird flying to the sky, Expect I was falling downwards. The slight moment of peace ended as I felt my body land onto the ground, I gasped as I felt a sharp object pierce my stomach. My throat gasping for breath, My fingers trembled as I looked down on my shirt.

I had landed on to a blade, It wasn't mine. It must have been Jean's.

I groaned lightly, I moved my fingers towards my cut and tried to stop the bleeding, I felt the shadow cross my body covering me, I looked up Annie's foot had been held above my body. Her face titled downwards to me a smirk covering her lips.

Well. This is how I die.

I didn't have time to pull the blades out and with Annie right above me it had looked like she had won this time.

I didn't say the words I wished to say to them. . .

I coughed feeling the blood from my mouth cover my lips, running along my chin as it fell. I smiled lightly, I had a good life.

**Short and sweet just how I like it.**

** It may be a while before I might update I want to start other fanfiction's such as man, Final Fantasy, maybe Naruto and Vampire Knight. So just letting you guys know ahead of time.**


	14. Blades Of Love:Black Hair

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 14 - Black Hair_

_Armin's POV_

I watched as Jean body hit the brick building, Mikasa's figure disappearing. S-She protected him, what the hell? W-Why couldn't I get here sooner!? Mikasa where are you!

I ran along the roof clenching my blades if I had to fight Annie so be it. Hearing the thumping loud footsteps I looked back. . .Eren?

He was quick, Annie looked up from the ground her foot slightly raised. Her eyes widened largely as she watched Eren's fist connect with her jaw. She flew her body falling on to the nearby church. Hearing the heavy pants to my left I noticed Jean.

"Jean!" I called out, he tried to stand but he had fallen hard to the ground. I dashed over to him jumping on to the roof his weak body rested on.

"A-Armin." He panted lightly as he glanced up towards me, the air smelt of burnt houses. The ground filled with the horrid blood of innocent people, the stores of the owners here were completely destroyed with the amount of damage it would cost money.

Even though the plan to expose Annie was our only choice I did not feel like it would be this bad as I thought it would be.

"Y-You idiot!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling the bile in my throat as I smelt the blood. My eyes narrowed at his tall figure.

"Not only did you get hurt but I can't find Mikasa." He looked at me I watched as he forced himself to stand up. Noticing his right blade gone while his left was attached. It was strange.

"M-Mikasa?" He asked as he looked around.

"She saved you Jean. Cause you're an idiot to go and try to fight Annie when you know you would get in the way of Mikasa." He bit his lip, glaring at the ground.

"Idiot you say? She killed my best friend! How in the hell do you think I will let her get away with it." His fists clenched tightly, the air was no doubt very tensed. With Mikasa missing and Jean becoming very angry at Annie was not making the situation any better.

"At least be smart about it if your going to attack her. Mikasa and Captain are the only ones that were able to handle her when they saved Eren they are aware of her techniques. You rushing in like a kamikaze will make you nothing but the dozens that died by her hand." I shoved a hand through my hair feeling the sweat build on my brow.

"I-I-" I shook my head at him, looking as Eren chased after Annie. First we had to find Mikasa and than go after Annie.

"Let's just find Mikasa." I swung on to the next roof looking in all directions for the raven haired woman, Jean behind me had kept quiet his lips sealed tightly together.

"Why would she save me?" Jean asked himself quietly, I mentally sighed. It was no doubt Mikasa was tied between the three men, Captain, Eren and Jean. It will be hard for her to choose but it will all come down to time.

"She loves you. . ." I spoke, it had caught his attention. His eyes looking at the back of my head as we searched the area.

"B-But what about. . .Eren and Heichou?" I nodded looking at him, "true she does love them." He gritted his teeth I didn't dare pressure the wound any further.

The wind restlessly blew through my hair as we used our 3DMG, smoke filling the air the ashes danced along the winds as we rushed by. Clenching my blades, where are you Mikasa?

"A-Armin." I heard Jean call me from behind, I stopped and turned to him hearing his footsteps come to a stop. Looking at him with a titled head he stared at a spot on the ground. "What is it?" I asked as I made my way over to him.

His trembling finger pointed to a girl with long black hair rested on the ground. Her limbs attached together fine. . But a blade had ran through her stomach. The trail of blood leaked from her pink lips, my eyes widened as Jean rushed down.

_M-Mikasa._

**Yes yes I know it is a short chapter.**

**If you haven't noticed I had created another attack on titan fan-fiction, it is called Rose Petals. Check it out because I'm going to change my schedule of updating.**

**I will try to update 2 of the 3 fan-fiction's I have it is March break I should be able to do a couple.**

**But don't kill me yet I'll try and update this or Rose Petals by Wednesday. I am also going to make a man fan fiction and Akatsuki No Yona (OCXShinaXHak)**


	15. Blades Of Love:Thoughts

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 15- Thoughts_

My back rested against the warm ground with the bright glow over my eyes it urged me to close my eyes, but suddenly a shadow casted over me blocking the bright light.

My breath labored as I looked closer it was a person, the sight of tears dripped on to my face as the person lips moved. Her hand holding my cheek tapping it, I felt the sound of hearing be blocked.

The pain had started to ease lightly, was I going to die now?

Hearing the rumble of my name, the person moved there face closer to mine. My eyes widened as I noticed this person to well. . .Moments before this had happened I had seen his handsome face with the two toned hair.

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Mikasa!" I heard Jean yell the water dripped on to my cheeks rolling down to my lips.

"Oh my god, it is her." I heard the light voice spoke. Shaken I lowered my eyes to my stomach looking at the blade, for sure I wasn't dead. I raised my fingers holding the blade Jean was unaware of what I was doing because he had focused on my eyes alone.

I gathered my strength within the few seconds, I gripped the middle of the blade feeling the sharpness dig into my hand. Breathing out lowly I shut my eyes as I pulled the sword out tugging it out my body feeling the blood drip on to my clothes.

"W-What happened Mikas-Stop don't pull it out!" Jean shouted as he tried to grip my hand. I glared at him through my half-closed eyes. "S-Stop." He gritted his teeth trying to pry my hands away.

"There is no doctor around." He spoke quickly trying to pull harder, "Armin." I spoke lightly, im sure he had understood cause I had watched as Armin pulled Jean back. I blanked out for a slight second having a flashback.

_"I'm not human." I cut my hand the cut was deep and had spilled my blush red blood on to the maple tree. I watched with the seconds the unthinkable happen._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

_The cut was fully healed._

"Ah." I groaned as I tossed the blade to the side. Jean hit Armin with the back of his elbow as he scrambled towards me. "M-Mikasa." Jean stuttered running his hands through my hair.

"I-I pulled it out." I heard both of them gasp as they looked towards my wound, "it-its healing." Armin spoke amazed.

I felt my body slowly restore it's energy to myself, I slowly lifted my body as I glanced down at the mark. It had a scar above it but the wound was completely healed. I got up watching Jean and Armin.

"Come on let's go." I shouted at the both of them.

"B-But just now-" I shook the feeling off.

"Jean we don't have time. Armin I will explain everything to you later." I held my blades as I took off, glancing back I hadn't seen them but after the few seconds I had seen them both close behind.

"Eren is fighting Annie." I smiled lightly, finally.

Running on to the roof I was sure to run out of gas soon enough. Armin and Jean had there Scout capes on which had made me feel oddly left out.

As we ran by on to the roof I had noticed three of the military police people. One was a girl with short dark blond hair, a boy the height of Reiner with short cut bangs with dark black hair and finally another boy with shortly cut grey hair.

They had all wore 3DMG, a waste. Our people could have been using that equipment instead of the military police who don't know what there against.

"What are you doing out here." I spoke, I stopped to look at them. Jean and Armin stood by my side. They all looked dumbfounded by this.

"W-Who are you?" The blond girl asked, I titled my head looking at her. Surely she had been stupid enough if she had not seen the Scout badge.

"Mikasa." All three of them had stood frozen. There eyes locked with mine.

"You are not needed here, it is better off if you help citizens instead of staring and watching." I jumped on to the next roof taking off, glancing back I had noticed them watching me.

In the minutes I had spotted Eren and Annie. Eren's body was smashed against the brick building, my building caught in my throat as I watched Annie harden her fingers as she started to make her way up the wall.

"She's escaping!" I heard Hanji shout over the commotion. I dashed off leaving Armin and Jean behind, I was not going to let her escape from me. After what she not only done to me but to the other Scouts. Petra. Eld. Olou.

Raising my blades high, my aura must have given off an murderous intent. I bit my lips I dug my blades into her fingers cutting it off to the bone of it all the way to her knuckles.

I swung back around feeling the wind blow against my skin. Clenching my blades tightly, this is for the dead Scouts the one who died in honor. Petra. Eld. Olou.

I watched her hung lifeless as she stared at me with feared eyes, I cut her fingers beneath her knuckles. She fell back her hand reaching for me by I watched with deadly eyes as she had fallen to the ground were Eren awaited for her.

The moment she fell to the ground Eren had started to attack her, tearing her head off. Within the bright glow in the distance I noticed the crystal figure sparkle, her eyes closed as she rested peacefully in the crystal. She was smarter than I thought she was.

I felt myself lose balance, I looked up the air in my lungs gone. My hook had fallen. Trying to shoot my other hook, I cursed myself as I felt the trigger become very stiff, why now at this moment. A gear malfunction.

Suddenly I felt the arms gather me inside them. Feeling the warm breath had sent a shiver down my spine, "Mikasa." Hearing the deep voice call my name seemed like a blessing.

Looking at the man, his hair blew in the wind as he locked eyes with me, his lips titled to the side giving me a small smile.

"C-Captain." I blushed lightly as I felt him pull me closer to him. My head resting against his firm chest, closing my eyes for the small second had made me feel as if I had never want to move from this position again.

"I presume you did your job well." I bit my lip looking down as we reached the ground, my feet touched the rough pavement. I looked down to my previous wound, only a tear was shown enough to expose my skin with the scar.

"Would you look at that." Captain Levi spoke as he looked at the crystal with Annie inside. My head throbbed with pain as I looked at her. She was the cause of this.

I looked over at the city, the damage and the amount of deaths. It was only than did I actually realize that it wasn't the humans that were the biggest threats they were considered as a minor in this situation. It was us the humans.

Armin held Eren tightly to him. Jean had stood in front of Annie's crystallized form, he couldn't let go of what she had done to Marco killing him.

With the burning fumes and the cries for the dead warriors the day had seem to come to an end.

I gently brushed the bangs away from his eyes watching him rest in the bed, his head wrapped in bandages and the parts of his leg covered with bandages as well. I sighed as the wind blew through the dark room the moonlight being our source of light.

"Eren." I muttered softly to myself, I ran my fingers along his hand. Warm. It was warm to the point I wished I could have been.

I slowly made myself out of the room. He was warm. . .He had thought about killing Annie before he actually did, he has a heart.

I didn't think twice because of what she had done. Was trying to kill her the right choice to make?

I put my hand to my chest feeling the light thump against my hand. . . .Feeling my hand just like I did to Eren I felt what I hadn't before.

_Coldness._

I was the monster. I am the threat.

Not giving a slight doubt about anything I had only followed on what I thought was right. But what I actually thought was right wasn't. . .Going after Annie after finding out she had killed Petra I didn't think my body acted on it's own.

I sat on the grass, my feet held in front of me. Pulling them closer to me I dug my head inside my knees. I was the cause of this.

If I had actually got my job done quicker with Annie all of those deaths and damage wouldn't have been done. If I had killed Annie in the forest I wouldn't have to mourn over the deaths today.

I was the cause of this. . .

**Is there any advice you would give Mikasa?**


	16. Blades Of Love:New Team

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 17 - Training_

Breathing out I felt the light wind brush my hair, my hand rested underneath my chin as I gazed out to the horizon with the sun shining down.

Closing the window I sat on to my bed, my fingers clenched together tightly. After Annie had been in her new form everything was rushed making it unable for him to talk to me. I gladly avoided it the better it was for me to explain anything.

_Knock! Knock!_

I titled my head watching as the door slowly opened, my eye had caught the hands of a person carrying the tray, her dark red brownish hair tied into a ponytail. "Sasha?" I raised an eyebrow as she closed the door walking in.

"I brought you breakfast." I gave her a light smile, always thinking ahead and always be concerned about me.

"You don't need to do that." She shook her head at me, "your right but I want to." She gently set the tray on to the table, sitting beside me with her hands folded on to her lap.

"Is there something wrong, Sasha?" She bit her lower lip debating whether or not to speak up. She slowly looked up her eyes holding an emotion of worry yet it had a glint of fear.

"T-There actually is something." She stuttered, I felt mind blown Sasha was never a person to be actually happened?

"I-I. . .Well-" She paused for a slight second looking up at me with a pout on her face. "I couldn't get into the storage room last night." I stared at her blankly, my lips formed into a tight smile.

"That was what you had on your shoulders the entire night. . ." I narrowed at my eyes as her eyes began to sparkle, here we go.

"Y-yes, Mikasa. Last night I had smelled meat in the storage room. . .Meat! I even got Connie to help me. . .Well it didn't go to well- we got caught by Captain last night." I closed my eyes leaning on my elbows my imagination going crazy on Captain's reaction.

"Oh today he said he wanted to talk to all of us."That was strange.

"Well, hurry up we don't have much time."

* * *

As we made our way on to the field I had noticed several people I had already knew to well, Krista stood beside Armin as they chatted about something.

Connie waved at us as he saw Sasha, Eren was arguing with Jean about something that had made both of there veins pop out.

"Hey, Mikasa." Connie smiled brightly as he glanced at me than locked eyes with a blushing Sasha. I sighed shaking my heads at the two amateurs.

"Now that everyone is here." I watched in the front Captain Levi stood tall, my breath was taken away as I looked at him. His dark raven hair brushed in the wind making him looking incredibly flawless, his sharp eyes gazed at my body making me shiver under his gaze.

"I gathered all of you here for an announcement." He let out a breath, I bit my lower lip looking at his figure. He was no doubt getting more muscular and I couldn't help but crave to pull his shirt off.

I felt a nudge on my elbow, seeing a smirking Sasha. "Cover your mouth your drooling." My eyes lit up quickly, covering my mouth I wiped for an drool. I glared when I swiped my hand on my lips feeling nothing I narrowed my eyes at the girl.

"I am recruiting you for my Special Operations Squad." We were all shocked, Sasha's mouth had dropped to the ground. Eren stood beside me our shoulders touching, I hadn't noticed before but I did now. His skin felt warm. . .Warm like last night.

"I will you Squad leader and Armin will be the co-leader." I titled my lips to one side, he was smart to put Armin as the co-leader. Armin had strategies and wouldn't waste the lives of his friends. I flashed Armin a glance smiling at his shocked face.

"I picked the eight of you because you all independently have your own talents that create high expectations for this squad." Eren's fingers grazed mine causing me to look at him. He smiled at me, I blushed. God, what's wrong with me?

"That is all for now. Grab your equipment, we are going to start training."

"Mikasa will demonstrate the correct way to do it." Captain Levi looked towards me, nodding. Pushing my blades in front me I glanced behind feeling the eyes of everyone.

The main idea of this course was to see your limits and what you are capable of, there are three parts of the course. The first is too use the surroundings to your advantage, the second is to see you handling abilities with your blade. And last but not least it was focused on your reaction time.

This was a great help for my training it had improved my stragies and the way I had looked at my surroundings.

Breathing out, I took off become weightless. My body becoming one with the wind, the actions had felt normal to me. Handling my blades had become easy as if it was an natural thing I was so used to, and my reaction time was better than ever.

I front flipped in the air as I seen the object, spinning I shot my cable next to the tree making me glide down to it. Clenching my blades I brought it down, the noise echoing through the forest. Looking at the cut it was more than deep enough.

I made it back within the fine seconds, everyone had looked at me with admiration. Captain Levi had nodded at the next person to go, who was Jean.

Jean flashed me a smile as he took a step forward passing me. "Watch me," he said as he passed me. I titled my head standing by the tree watching him take off.

It was perfect, his skills with the 3DMG improved, but his reaction time wasn't the best but it was still good and made him stand out for his skills.

After he came he let out a sigh, Eren had gone next. Leaning against the tree the shade covering me from the sun. "I didn't think I would be here today." Jean smiled at me as he spoke. His lips titled upward, his hair slightly messier than the usual.

"Why's that?" I asked, he sighed running a hand through his hair leaning against the tree beside me. "Since the expedition was a complete failure." His eyes slowly turned towards me, I bit my lip when I felt captivated by it.

"I thought I was going to die." His fingers grasped mine.

"Even though it was long ago, it still haunts me how one day I might die like them." I shook my head, fear.

"Not if I'm here." He gave me a blank stare looking at me.

"I nearly got you killed the other day." He gritted his teeth looking down to the ground.

"Well-" I was cut off by Captain who stood in front of me and Jean with a blank face. His eyes narrowed at Jean.

"Follow me, Mikasa." I nodded, passing Jean who glared at Levi.

Captain led us both into the forest, it was bright with the sun but it was quite. To the point you could only hear the chirps of the birds.

I felt my back suddenly smacked into the tree, I breathed out as I felt the warm breath crawl down my neck. The arms holding me in like a cage. "You think it's funny if you tease me like that?' Captain Levi asked as his fingers dug into my hip, staring at me with his dark grey eyes.

"W-What?" I asked, with a flushed face.

"Eren and that horse faced kid, are you trying to make me jealous." I felt his lips tease my neck, causing me to let out a sudden moan. Feeling his lips turn into a smirk I trembled underneath him, my fingers gripping on to his shirt like it was my life.

"L-Levi." I moaned, he looked at me with a smirk. Licking his lips at me, "your strangely obedient, Mikasa." My body shook with utter need, my core dripping in desire.

"Hm, you must like it when I'm rough with you." I gasped feeling his tongue drag against my neck. I let out a light hiss, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"D-Don't say that." I panted with my eyes closed. He titled his head pulling back looking at me, I breathed out deeply feeling the air reaching my lungs.

"I want you Mikasa, your body and you." His fingers touched my hair smoothly as he looked at me with his narrowed eyes with the dark glint in them.

"H-Heichou." I stuttered. . .Was he confessing to me?

"I heard from Armin that you had nearly died, after getting stabbed by the blade. Somehow you recovered to an extent that is impossible." I bit my lip. . .Armin actually told Captain.

"I'll give you time until you are ready to tell me." I watched him walk away, I stood awkwardly alone in the dark forest. He did this before. Make me want him than would leave me.

I sighed, well here goes nothing.

* * *

"I'm done." Sasha huffed as she collapsed on to the wooden table, everyone had given a sigh of relief. Levi's training was beyond a difficult task for them but they are just starting something different than before.

"How are you not tired of this, Mikasa?" Connie asked with raised eyebrows. "I guess I'm use to it." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Anyway who's up for a little spice tonight?" Reiner asked with a smirk. Krista narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"Spice?" Sasha asked, at this point I was sure he was sure he was talking about something other than food.

"Yeah, tonight let's play some truth and dare."

**Really long until I updated I know.**

**I am so happy you guys are enjoying this, I will let you know though I am not sure who I am going to put with Mikasa. It is not official I want to know if you guys want a certain couple show your love, I will soon ship Mikasa will someone. You will not expect it.**

** I didn't expect people to enjoy this at all, so I went with the three favorite guy characters I like so it's making it hard on me to because I want you guys not be mad or disappointed. Choices. . .Choices.**


	17. Blades Of Love:Truth Or Dare

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 17 - Truth Or Dare?_

"So, what do you guys think?" Reiner asked with a smirk, I leaned my chin on to my hand staring at them, feeling like everything was going to be very. . . .different than any other truth and dare games.

I gently moved the strand of hair behind my ear, the warmth of the large cabin had kept me warm due to the violent winds outside.

"Who came up with that idea." Jean asked bluntly, closing my eyes I smirked, he was always straight-forward. Hearing the shifting of feet in the room I looked up, Ymir and Krista were standing.

"Were tired and plan on getting some sleep." Quickly they rushed out, leaving Reiner with an open jaw. He sighed looking back at us, "well I guess it's just us." He grinned sitting down, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed I raised an eyebrow.

"So, who wants to go first?" Reiner asked with a sly smile, he looked around the group trying to get one of us to do it.

"Why not you, Mikasa?" I sighed, getting on to my elbows I locked eyes with him. "Guess so." Biting the inside of my cheek, I felt the air blow over my thigh. Than slowly the hand was placed on to it, I covered my mouth quickly.

Turning to look at the person, I saw a smirking Eren. I narrowed my eyes leaving the hand there, facing Reiner. He gave a large open smirk to Eren.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He held a finger under his chin, looking up.

"Hmm, okay. Is it true Mikasa you like to have sex outdoors?" My mouth dropped to the floor, looking a him. W-What!?

"Of course not." I blushed furiously, who would have told Reiner something like that.

"So you like it indoors?" He asked with an raised eyebrow, "yes." My eyes widened as my body reacted on it own, "n-no I mean." I stopped when I noticed I was embarrassing myself even more. Everyone at the table lightly laughed looking at me.

"Well, you get to ask someone now, Mikasa." Reiner leaned forward with a ear-splitting grin. I bit my lip looking around, locking eyes with Armin. He looked at me with wide eyes begging to not ask him.

"Truth or dare, Armin?" He bit his lip looking at me, with his light blue eyes. "Truth." I bit the left side of my lip.

"Is it true you liked Annie?" I asked with an raised eyebrow, glancing at Jean he didn't bother to give a reaction. He didn't seem to care at all.

"Y-Yes." He looked under his eyelashes glancing at Jean, who sighed looking at them. Seeing that he quickly took it as a chance to ask another person.

"Sasha, truth or dare." The girl happily smiled before answering, "dare." She glanced at Connie quickly. She and Connie were happily in love no doubt.

"I dare you to kiss Connie." She froze, Connie was still with wide eyes. She held her hands in her lap looking at him nervously, her eyelashes fluttering as the redness flooded her cheeks.

"Man up Connie." Eren annoyingly groaned, looking at the both of them. The room was quiet, we were waiting for the moment there lips touched.

"Scared to kiss your _girlfriend_? Never thought you'd be like that." Jean gave him a sly smirk, with a laugh. Ah, Jean was going to make Connie agree with it.

"I-I-I can k-kiss her when I want to." He looked down at his lap, blush flooding his cheeks. No doubt both parties were shy and had never kissed before.

"Than do it." Reiner raised an eyebrow, this caused both of them to look passionately into each other's eyes. Sasha leaned forward than Connie unexpectedly pecked her lips, I sighed I actually thought since it would be there first kiss it would be a slow one.

"I expected more," I said as I gave Sasha a sad smile. She gave me a light smile, though it was a forced kiss she still seemed happy kissing him.

"Well than Sasha, you turn." Eren spoke as he looked across the table, I blushed burying my face into my hand as he slowly made his way up my thigh.

"Bertolt, truth or dare?" I could heard there voices, pleading to myself I hoped they wouldn't notice anything.

"Dare." He spoke lowly, I breathed out as I felt Eren move his hand higher on my thigh. Sighing lowly as he rubbed my skin gently, hearing the slam on the table. Suddenly Eren's hand was taken off of my thigh, though it was sudden I had still want it there.

"Leave her alone." Jean angrily yelled, Eren gritted his teeth looking at the two toned haired boy. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Eren shouted back.

Causing my ears to ring, "you don't touch her like that." Jean looked at him his face red as a fresh tomato. Eren smirked, ripping Jean's hand off of his shirt. Eren's arm made its way around my shoulders pulling me to him I hit him square in the chest.

"She's my girlfriend, unlike you I plan on keeping her not using her." My eyes widened, I-I wasn't dating Eren. But the thought of dating him wasn't to bad, Jean curled his fists looking at us.

"She didn't agree to any of this, did you Mikasa?" I froze, all the eyes were on me. I tried to speak but my throat felt as if I was unable to. I couldn't speak.

"U-U-m I-I." Not being able to handle the pressure I quickly had gotten up and left, closing the door. I speeded to my room, w-why would he put me on the spot? if I said no to either of them they would think that I don't like neither of them, but I like both of them.

"What are you doing up late?" I heard the deep voice ask, looking up I noticed Captain Levi. He was dressed in his casual clothing, "j-just going for a walk." I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow, he had knew me well that I had not stutter over anything before. "Something happen, Mikasa?" My body tingled inside, the moment he had said my name it had made me feel warm.

"N-Nothing, Captain." I avoided his eyes looking to the ground. He walked closer to me, soon causing me to get into a corner.

"Shall I get the information out of you?" He smirked, leaning forward gently touching me, causing me to sigh in pleasure.

"I guess I will."


	18. Blades Of Love:Jet

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 18 - Jet_

I closed my door quickly, sliding down on it I covered my neck. Blushing hard at the moments before, running my hand on to my neck I felt the swollen area's. Levi had tortured me countlessly with his warm lips of his.

_"I know your enjoying it." He smirked as his fingers dug into my hip pressing his hard body against mine. I groaned my head titling back, my lips slightly parted. "S-Shut up." I weakly spoke, his teeth grazed my neck making my insides tingle._

_"Why don't you moan a little more I'm sure Eren and Jean would hear you cry my name." He smirked, I roughly pushed him away, he stumbled back shocked. I looked at him with a sharp glare, "did I say something I'm not suppose to." He stared at me with bored eyes._

_He continued to walk back to me, his fingers wrapping around my wrist, he pushed me against the wall. His hot breath bedding down on me, I licked my lips looking down the dark hallway._

_"Sorry." He spoke bluntly, I raised an eyebrow looking at him. Was that right? I heard him say he was sorry._

_"Shut up and kiss me." I pulled him roughly to me by his collar, he was shocked. But quickly started to respond, he easily lifted me up adjusting my body on the wall. My fingers rested in his silky hair while his were wrapped around my thighs. __I lost count of the time we spent there, before I had given up, he had taken me to my room and had gone to his._

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I rested in my covers. I lifted the sheets to my chin, tonight would be the actual night it was a good time to sleep.

Closing my eyes, I felt the smile plaster on my skin before I fell into a deep sleep.

Adjusting my belt I nodded to myself in the mirror, making my way out the room. I noticed the skies a bright pink with a hint of orange, I was amazed by the sight.

Moving to the mess hall I had gotten an apple with a drink of water before I made my way outside, wrapping the scarf around my neck a bit tighter. I started to my training earlier than I usually do today, moving against the wind. I stopped for a second looking up at the beautiful color's, breathing out I admired it.

Suddenly I felt the slicing of my stomach split, I screamed as the pain start to rip my insides slowly. Looking down nothing was happening my stomach remained fine, no blood no cut.

I rested my back against the tree, my body becoming very weak and slowing down. My vision had started to get blurry, black spots getting into my vision.

I bit my lip hard hitting my head hard on the tree, feeling the tears escape my eyes. I tried to hold the scream in, my thoughts were scattered like an puzzle. Feeling my organs slowly tearing was beyond torture.

"W-what!" I screamed as another explosion of pain hit me, this time he made my back become sore, I felt my ankle slowly feel the amount of tearing of my skin. I screamed again, trying to gather my breath but losing quickly.

I-I. Feeling everything in my body shut down, I was unable to move or think.

* * *

I woke up with a start, feeling the cold tingle run through my bones, looking down the pain had disappeared quickly, only the droplets of sweat were on my forehead. Quickly I wiped it away, getting up. Looking around, the sky had turned to a light blue.

Returning to headquarters, I had noticed one of the Scouts. She noticed me and walked towards me, "aren't you suppose to be with Captain Levi?" she raised an eyebrow, flicking a black strand away from her face.

"Captain Levi left?" I asked, she nodded, "yes, they left for an operation for Wall Rose." I made my way to the horses, "better hurry up, Mikasa." I nodded before taking off.

When I had gotten to the walls, I noticed the Garrison near the walls. Getting off Don who stood on the side patiently as I left him there, he knew well were he was suppose to be and was rather obedient when it came to that.

"Mikasa." I turned to see Hanes standing on the side, he looked at me with confusion. As he made his way towards me only than had I noticed how older he had gotten now. He gave me a kind smile, returning it.

"I thought you were suppose to be with Captain Levi." I widened my eyes looking at him, "where are they?" I asked rushing my words out.

"Sorry. I have to go." I gave him a light smile before I took off, running I jumped high than quickly shot my cables lifting me higher up. I breathed out as I made it there, they stood facing forward, Sasha turned her head behind looking at me.

"Mikasa!" It caused everyone to turn around, I rushed over feeling the beading eyes of Captain Levi. He pulled me too the side with narrowed eyes, "what is the meaning off this, Ackerman." He gritted his teeth, his eyes focused on me.

"I had fell asleep when I was training myself." He raised an eyebrow, still angered. "If you were training how did you manage to fall asleep." I licked my lips, fiddling with my fingers.

"I rested for a few minutes." He glared at me, pulling me to him tightening his fingers around my forearm.

"You better not pull this again." He let go, walking back towards the group I followed him along. Standing beside Sasha who gave me a curious glance.

"We will talk after." I nodded, as I looked ahead seeing Commander Erwin standing there. Noticing me he flashed me a light smile before continuing.

"In order for humanity to take it another step forward we had created an operation for the Scouts." Captain Levi scolded at me when he locked eyes with me, way to make him an grump old man now.

"There are about 4-9 dozen Titan's still alive, inside the Trost district. The Scout district is specialized in being more skilled than the rest, in order to take back the Trost district fully we must kill all Titans within the city." Commander Erwin spoke with sternness.

"Hold your breaths again because your about to face every dangerous and stressful situation out there. It will not be easy, but I am sure you will carry out your duty well." He licked his lips, "you are dismissed." As I was about to follow Captain I watched Commander Erwin stop me.

"Mikasa, I hope you are feeling well today." I nodded, "I am sir." That was a lie. He smiled lightly, "though Armin may seem as the second in command I want to take care off your teammates, out there you know well and are capable of much. But protect your comrades."

I bit my lip looking down, I felt the weight on my shoulders trying to push me down, I stared at him I had never realize it before but I had always protect everyone important to me, what would happen if Sasha was in a deadly position?

I froze, there was no doubt I would be there for her. I would save her. She was my best friend and someone who had understood me too well.

"Take care out there, Mikasa." I nodded saluting him, I passed the other Garrison getting looks from them, there eyes glimmered with admiration while some looked with hate.

I made my way beside Sasha, who gave me a bright smile. Jean stood to my right giving me a light smile, "everything okay Mikasa." Sasha asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head quickly looking at her, lightly hitting the top of her head she rubbed it scolding me.

"What was that for!?" She groaned rubbing the reddish brown hair of her's I loved, I titled a side of my lips giving her a smirk.

"Because I wanted to dumbo." I grinned, she turned her head scolding me for a few seconds. "Sorry about last night." Jean spoke in a soft voice causing my attention to turn to him, "its okay." He smiled looking up.

"Thought we might get a break from everything you know. After what we did do Annie. . . ." I bit my lip, maybe he did care about her.

"You still like her?" I raised an eyebrow, he shook his head. "No, I mean I like her as a friend. But I'm worried if she's just okay. After doing that, why would she be after Eren its unexplainable." He angrily sighed looking to the brick covered floor.

"Well let's hope everything goes fine today." He looked over the city, I nodded focusing my attention forward.

* * *

I gasped, watching as the boy looked up at me. He was breath taking, with beautiful sharp grey eyes and short raven black hair. His clothes were teared and ripped, but yet he looked calm as if he could care less about everything.

"Why aren't you within the walls." I ran over to him crouching on my knees touching his face, he breathed out locking eyes with me.

"Everyone was supposed to be evacuated. W-Why aren't you in there?" His lips parted, his fingers wrapped around mine. I could stare as the tingles ran through my body, "Mikasa." He spoke breathless.

"You know my name. . . . .Come on we are getting you out of here." I lifted him up, he slowly gotten up. He was tall no doubt he was easily taller than Bertolt.

Hearing the thumping, I looked up. My eyes widened, the Titan's stood tall in front of us, there eyes locked with there preys. I gulped, watching as one of them were cut down than another and another.

"Eren! Reiner! Jean!" I shouted I waved to them catching their attention. They shifted there eyes locking with mine.

Looking back at the boy, I watched as Eren walked quickly towards me. "We have a citizen. We need to get him back to the walls." The boy looked at them curiously, hearing the loud thumping.

"Reiner I need you to take him, me, Jean and Eren will escort you back." I gritted my teeth hearing the noises coming closer. Reiner gave the boy a look before lifting him on to him back, he looked back at the boy. "I need you to hold incredibly tight on to me." Reiner licked his lips, but the boy didn't do so.

"We need you to get you to the walls, I need you to hold on tight to him." I stared at the boy, who had done what I had said quickly.

"Alright, let's get going." I nodded as we got on to the roofs taking off quickly. Eren had guarded the left side Jean had taken the middle and I had the front and the right side.

"Shit!" I heard Reiner curse as the harsh winds blew, looking back I only than noticed the amount of Titan's chasing us, I clenched my teeth tightly looking ahead I clenched my fist.

"Keep the same formation!" I yelled, Reiner had tried to change directions to get the Titan's off of us but it didn't work, it was as if they were after someone. Was it Eren?

"There's abnormal's ahead, Mikasa!" Reiner looked at me with panicked eyes, giving him a short nod I took the position in front of him.

"I'll take care of the ones in front." Reiner locked eyes with me for a split second wanting to ignore my order, but let it go once he had seen what I was capable.

"Mikasa!" I looked back seeing Eren and Jean looking at me with wide concerning eyes. "What are you doing!?" Eren shouted over the wind, I gritted my teeth looking ahead.

Sorry Eren.

"Glad we made it up here." Reiner sighed, I looked down seeing the boy stand beside me, looking to him I gripped his hand pulling him to a different side where no one had stood. "Stay there for a second." He looked at me with blank eyes.

I looked again seeing the Titan's, they weren't after Eren they were after him. . . .Jet.

_30 Minutes Earlier_

"See who can get the most kills." One of the female Scouts smiled nudging her friend, a male. The male laughed before noticing me, he pointed to his friend feeling both there gazes I watched Sasha link arms with me, way to cheer the mood up.

"What's the gloomy face for Mikasa?" She titled her head, I shook it lightly giving her a light smile. "Nothing, Sasha." She put a finger to her chin looking to the side, "could it be you want a potato?" I froze, smacking my forehead. Did she just honestly asked me that?

"No, Sasha." I watched as a man came into my view, Levi. His lips in a straight line as he looked at the both of us.

"Have you double check your equipment." I nodded, Sasha nodded to feeling her arms slightly stiff around my mine.

"Mikasa, you will be partnered with, Eren, Reiner and Jean. Sasha, you will be with Connie, Krista, Ymir and Armin." Hearing the footsteps Eren and Sasha's group arrived.

"You will be in charge of each other's life. You already have Captains assigned to your team, trust each other out there its only you that will be together." Levi locked eyes with me, his eyes flashing to my forearm. Glancing down at it, I noticed the light bruise covering it up with my sleeve.

"Your squads are to cover an certain street, Mikasa's team will cover from Hint Land Avenue to Grant street t-" Sasha eyes widened as the whispers from the Garrison exploded, "that almost the half of the Trost district." One of the Scouts exclaimed.

"We will get it done." I looked to Reiner, who looked unsure. Eren who gritted his teeth looking at me, Jean who looked down. Well looks this is going to harder than ever, we have to worry about our lives the whole time.

"Connie's squad will cover from Burch Tree to Writhen Avenue." Sasha clenched her blades looking at me, "do you not care about them?" She gritted her teeth as she pointed to me.

Levi glared at her, "they are humans to. That's higher chances for them to die." He sighed, staring at Sasha. "I picked them four because I feel that they are the most capable of you all. There skills are good, but this will be a test if I was right." He ran a hand through his hair, giving me a curt nod.

I walked forward glancing at Eren, I licked my lips. He stood beside me, breathing out I jumped forward first, feeling the air blow violently through my clothes.

Hearing the groan, in mid-air I was twisting my body. Hooking my cable forward I shot it into the brick building, spining I slashed at the nape of the Titan's neck. Looking around there was a lot but not as much I would have thought of.

Jean and Reiner followed me with Eren not to far behind me. Looking back I saw Sasha she watched from the walls, until Connie pulled her away.

Looking in front of me, I narrowed my eyes. The Titan's were rather focused on something else I was sure it wasn't any Scouts because we were the first to enter.

"What the hell?" Reiner spoke, we all looked ahead. "I'm going ahead." I dashed off, flipping over the vents and jumping across the alleys. Hooking the cable into the Titan's shoulder I pushed forward, looking at the scene. My eyes widened as I caught the eye of an boy, he was alive.

Losing concentration for a moment, I twisted my hips shooting the cable into the Titan's arm running along it, I sliced my blade across the nape of the neck. Watching as it started to fall I jumped to the other Titan and with ease I dragged the blades across. Finally shooting my cable into the Titan's neck I cut it down.

I jumped down, running over to the boy. "Why aren't you within the walls?"

* * *

I breathed out as I returned back to the walls, tucking my blades in. I sighed, looking out only a few Titan's remained. Switching my tanks and changing my blades I stood there, fixing them. Eren and Reiner along with Jean had gone to get some water for us.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Looking to the girl, I bit my lip as I noticed her hair. Looking away, "what is it?" I asked, I couldn't dare look at her. She looked to much like Petra.

"The boy you had rescued you is asking for you." Running a hand through my hair, I rolled my sleeves up. "I will be there after I am finish." She took a step closer, "it's urgent." I peeked at her for a slight moment.

She had shoulder length hair with parted bangs, and light brown eyes. "Take me to him than." She nodded and quickly turned away, leading me to Jet.

Coming to a door she held it open for me, inside a boy sat on a chair his hands resting on a table, staring at the door with blank eyes. His eyes lit at the sight of me, looking behind the girl closed the door.

"Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa." He smiled, I was confused at this moment and needed answers right away. His fingers wrapped around my shoulders, engulfing me into a warm hug.

"Finally. I met you." He pulled away, staring at me with dear eyes.


	19. Blades Of Love:Ackerman

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 19 - Ackerman_

He had changed out the torn clothes he wore earlier, with a light brown shirt and a brown pants held up by an belt, his exposed his lean muscles, he held my hand tightly. I could only stand silently with confusion crossing my features.

"Jet." He titled his head and smiled at me lightly,"yes?" he asked calmly. "Who are you?" He frowned lightly before leading me to the chair. He sat across, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment that gave me a hard look.

I licked my lips, watching as his whole aura had changed within seconds and I felt like as if I gotten into an serious matter.

"My full name would be Jet Ackerman, I am your cousin." I froze, my blood becoming cold. Was I hearing right? H-He just said he was an Ackerman also my cousin.

"C-Cousin." He nodded slowly, entwining his fingers together he leaned forward. "Unlike you, I may have the same healing abilities. . .But I am different." My heart thumped louder in my chest, the ache in my head grew fast. He knew about my abilities. .It was the first time I had actually met him.

He was like me. . . .But different?

"Different as in how?" I gained my composure, he chewed on the lower left corner of his lip than looked up at me with hesitated eyes.

_"I am a Titan shiftier."_

* * *

_Eren's POV_

"Shut up, Eren." Jean spoke as he took a sip of water from the bottle, I shrugged my shoulders giving him a look. Reiner sighed looking at the both of us, "you guys." He shook his head lightly with disbelief. I grinned at that, I raised an eyebrow once I realize Mikasa wasn't here.

Jean noticed even Reiner, I went to the nearest person when happen to be a girl. "Have you seen Mikasa?" She nodded, looking at her she had reminded me too much of Petra it was frightening to see her.

"She is actually in a meeting with someone." I titled my head rubbing the back of my head looking at her. "Meeting? With who?" I asked. She brushed the remaining strands away from her face as she looked at me, "the boy you saved earlier," I looked to Jean, who sent a confused look as well.

"Well can you take us there than." She sighed fixing her belts properly. "That I am afraid I cannot do." I narrowed my eyes, I wanted to know what that guy wanted to talk to her about that's all.

"Why not?" I crossed my arms over my chest, though she could care less than anything. She gave me a bored look, "orders." With that she walked off, I went to walk after her but I was stopped by Reiner. He shook his head,"we should wait for her at headquarters." I chewed on the bottom of my lip as I followed them back.

We have been in the mess hall for about a 1 hour and she hasn't come back, why was she taking so long? I chewed on the roasted potato sighing, when she comes back she certainly is going to get a punishment.

Armin was reading a book while Sasha had ate while talking to Connie, Reiner and Bertolt talked with Jean. We sat there for past a hour now and she still hasn't come back, what the hell?

"That's it I'm going to look for here." I stood up, Armin looked at me with alarming eyes noticing me. He gave me a light hesitate smile, "Eren, calm down. If anyone knows Mikasa, its that she's able to take care of herself." I licked my lips, though it was true at the end of the day she was a girl I did not want to see get hurt.

"But y-" At that moment the door opened, looking I had noticed a smiling Mikasa, she tugged on someone's arm, pulling the person forward he came through the door. I narrowed my eyes at him, it was the guy from earlier.

I looked down to their hands it was entwined together tightly, why was she holding hands with him!?

She stopped in front of us, causing everyone looking at her. I looked at her she looked like she was the happiest person ever, the guy looked at her lovingly, at that moment I wanted to punch him in the face, who does he think he is?

"Guys, this is my cousin, Jet Ackerman." He gave a light wave looking at us emotionless. I sighed dropping my posture I sat down with a smile, I got nothing to worry about.

"Well, I might be your husband within a few months." She looked at him wide eyes as a blush covered her cheeks, "y-you're my cousin." He shrugged his shoulders wrapping one arm around her neck and another around her waist, I glared at him he noticed it could care less.

"So, you know since we're basically the last of our bloodline we could continue it." He winked at her, Jean glared at him as well, for once I was glad we are on the same side. "Shut up," Jean said. This caused him to look at Jean as if he was sizing him up.

"Your one to talk, horse face." I covered my lips holding my hand over my mouth as I looked at him, so he really did look like a horse, nothing odd about that.

"Jet, stop. Your being rude." Mikasa looked at him, with her eyes narrowed at him. He frowned lightly, as he took a seat beside Mikasa, his hand underneath his chin as he looked at us, he froze when I caught his gaze.

"I am guessing your Eren." I nodded silently, he smiled lightly, "looks like we are the same." I raised an eyebrow at him, what exactly is he talking about?

''W-What?" He licked his lips, "we are both are able to transform into to Titans."My eyes widened as I looked at him, "short to say, I am a Titan shiftier."


	20. Blades Of Love:Jealously

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 20 - Jealousy_

_Third Person View_

A week had gone by since Jet's arrival least to say the female Scouts appreciated it, but not much as to the boys. With the tension high for Jet, he had always managed to get under the green eyed boy's skin and piss of the two toned guy.

Seeing he was the famous Mikasa cousin, they lacked in telling her what he was doing, though there was one person who wouldn't take his shit.

The short sharp eyed man stood in front of the black haired guy, his eyes hardened as he looked to the tall boy, he still hadn't believed that this was Ackerman's cousin, this kid was nothing but a piss off, though it seemed he was talented in using the 3DMG.

"Do the course again." Levi demanded, his eyebrows narrowed. The taller boy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "but I don't wanna." He whined, that was when the vein had popped out of Levi's neck.

"I don't give a shit, would you rather run 50 fucking laps." Jet smirked. Walking towards the starting point taking off, Levi sighed to himself, rubbing his temples. By the smirk that kid had on his face it had seemed as if he was going to hear it from Mikasa.

But he was doing this for Mikasa after all. Since she kindly asked him to get him familiar with the gear since she was helping out with Commander Erwin on some errands, she hadn't got much time to teach him anything at all.

He closed his eyes at that moment, he recalled the hours ago when he had first seen Mikasa. Her cheeks slightly flush due from the running she had done earlier this morning, or the way she talked to him with her full red lips. He loved her long raven black hair dearly, it ran all the way to her mid back curling downwards.

Sighing lowly, the man looked up, seeing the bright sun beam on to him, he clenched his fist recalling the moments when she was with alone with Jean, Eren or even Jet. He hated it. Actually despised it more than anything.

He was getting beat by a bunch of kids! Hell what was he doing with himself.

He knew Mikasa loved when he was rather rough with her, and he couldn't help but say that it was a turn on seeing her curvy figure tremble underneath him, feeling dominate not only in size.

He breathed out, hearing the footsteps to his right, opening his eyes he prayed that the annoying Ackerman hadn't returned yet.

Instead he had spotted Eren and Mikasa, he gritted his teeth, a fire burning in his chest. Eren looked at her with loving eyes, "shut up, Eren." Mikasa laughed, soft and angelic that was what she showed.

Levi watched the two come closer, he couldn't help but think about Mikasa and Eren's relationship in the past. He had heard that Mikasa had been sometimes seen as a annoyance, but she wasn't abandoned, instead as they grew older and older the bond between them had grown.

"Oh, Captain." Mikasa's soft voice brought him back to reality. He turned to her, a small smile growing on her lips, "thank you for training Jet." She smiled bigger her eyes becoming softened.

"Hmph." He huffed, she titled her head looking around. "Where is he anyway?" At that moment Jet had sneaked behind the black haired beauty, grabbing her hips resulting in her squealing in surprise and turn around with surprise on her face.

Jet grinned at her reaction, looking at her curvy figure he couldn't help but smirk. She had wore her collared shirt with her scarf around, but the buttons seemed as if they were about to explode with her chest size growing bigger.

He licked his lips before looking to Eren, who eyes were hard on him, the green eyed boy watched in silence as Jet, Mikasa's cousin eye the black haired girl he loved so much.

Glancing at Levi, he watched his Captain narrow his eyes at Jet. Eren smiled to himself, looks like he and Jean aren't the only love rivals.

* * *

"Mikasa, I don't wanna." Jet whined for the fifth time, Mikasa sighed breathing out deeply, her patience running low. She had stood on the ground with Jet, she had personal wanted to teach him hoping that it would easier than training with Levi.

"Jet, just do it." Eren spoke bluntly, the vein popping from his neck as he took another sip of water, he felt as if he was about to smack the kid in his face not only because he was flirty with Mikasa but was annoying.

"Jet, please." Mikasa pleaded, her voice became soft as she looked at him with big eyes. His heart thumped in his chest as he looked down to her, the look on her face made him crave to give into his darkest desires.

"Fine." He sighed as he took off, Mikasa gave a light smile as she followed him examining his movements from behind, he wanted to please her so to his best attempt he had done better than he had thought, he spun as his body had become one with the wind his movements fluid and swift.

Mikasa could only watch him in amazement, a smiling lifting from the corner of her lips. Eren noticed this and huffed looking away, he only wanted to make her look at him like that not Jean or Levi and definitely not Jet.

But since she had met Jet it was as if he could easily spot the bright glint of happiness in her eyes, she would think she had more than Eren for family but had also considered Jet as her family that carries the same last name.

The wind blew in her hair as she looked deeper into the forest, her thoughts had began to gather within the sunlight. She promised herself later tonight she would show the paper about the Ackerman's she had kept, there was more behind the words and she could quite understand it but seeing how much Jet had known she was sure that he would have known.

When she stopped she had seen Jet glanced behind, he turned around his lips held into a straight line. Her eyes were blank, as her posture had stood firm, when he had mention before being with Mikasa he hadn't lied.

His parents had told him before that if they were to meet they would be married to increase the bloodline, but now he hadn't thought about increasing nothing he had just the secret desire to make her fully his.

He acted like a foolish flirty child only to make her happy, he loved the way she had smiled at him and wanted to keep it that way.

"What's wrong?" He asked lightly as he tucked his holster in his pocket, his fingers gently touched her smooth cheek, he could feel the slightly cold breeze against his skin and Mikasa making goosebumps appear on her hand.

She hadn't respond, it had seemed as if she was in deep thought, he smiled at this leaning forward, he knew that Levi or Eren was no longer here, he wanted to taste her since he was tempting him so badly.

His muscles bulged as wrapped his hand around her neck pulling her close, it was only at that moment she had realized what was happening. Feeling the large hand of Jet grip the base of her neck as he pulled her forward her beautiful dark eyes widened.

He gently pressed his lips to her, time freezing that moment. See me as a man not a boy, he wanted to yell at her, but Mikasa had already thought so a long long time ago ever since she had that talk with him.

The blissful feeling crawled her tingling lips as her finger became suddenly stiff, her heart pounding in her chest. J-Jet!?

Her eyes widened as he slowly pulled away, a blush crawled on to her pale cheeks, she swiped her lips rather roughly, of course he was playing with her, how could she let her guard down like that.

"D-Don't play with me like that." She exclaimed her voice became loud, echoing of the green and tall trees, Jet raised a eyebrow slightly frowning, h-he meant it.

"I-I am not." She glared at him, before taking off, her heart beating quickly, Jet had tried to call out to his cousin but she had disappeared, she was to elite for him to handle. He took a deep breath wrestling his hand in his hair.

"What have I done." I mumbled to himself as he leaned against the tree, he shut his eyes feeling the quietness surround him. He cursed himself, it was all his fault that his control had slipped and desire had gotten the best of him.

He chuckled lowly, touching his lips softly, "I don't regret it at all." He smiled.

* * *

The next had passed quickly, she had tried to keep her mind off of Jet but it had seemed as if the kiss had replayed in her head like a broken tape recorder. She bit her lip.

Levi watched from the window his eyes narrowed at Mikasa, her long hair draped over her shoulder and lightly swung in the breeze. He had looked for Mikasa and Jet yesterday but found something he wish he didn't.

Jet had kissed Mikasa, and by the looks of it she had enjoyed it greedily.

He left after, clenching his fists tightly watching his knuckles turn white with jealousy. W-Why!?

Why did he had feelings for a girl that was much younger than her, he was crazy, he shook his head recalling the moments the kind of glances she would get from both gender, somehow it made him burn with anger.

He just wanted to make her his and only his, but was something like that really easy to do?

Taking a deep breath he looked at the sky, though the world was cruel enough he had thought of another thing to live for other than to follow someone, maybe all he needed was a bit of love to cure his hatred for everything.

"Tonight." He breathed out, looking down to his closed fist, "I will tell that brat how I feel."


	21. Blade Of Love:The Burning Night

_**Before you read I will let you know this chapter mainly covers the night with Mikasa and Levi, meaning a lot of sexual intercourse, its a Lemon kinda or Lime. . . . .I can't really tell the difference. But it involves sex. So if you happen to not like it, don't read please. For others enjoy!**_

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 21 – The Burning Night_

Mikasa had huffed as she rubbed the sweat above her eyebrows, the night was lonely and dark she enjoyed it to extent, it had yet reminded her that there was still humanity left for them and good things had still existed.

The trees blew with the light breeze, making the dark haired girl's skin cooler. She sighed in relief feeling the shivers run down her arms, it had been a awful long time since that had happened to her.

She made her way to her room, the small torches at the side had lighted the way to her room, walking down the quiet hallway, Mikasa had expected nothing but the everlasting eerie silence. She tried to slow down her breathing since her heart pounded in her chest nosily from the workout she had with her gear.

Licking her lips, she brushed the loose strands of the raven black hair from her forehead that had escaped her ponytail. Her eyes had remained on the ground during the walk to her room, her footsteps echoed along the brick walls.

"Training again?" She heard the deep rumble, her eyes searching the voice. There she spotted Levi, as he leaned against the wall beside her door, his arms folded over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at her.

_Levi._

She looked at him with utter curiosity, he stood beside her door as she stood in front her door. Seeing Levi had made her think of things that shouldn't have been thought about, she suddenly recalled the memories from one night where she had imagined herself having sex with her Captain.

"A-Ah, captain." She spoke, her mind fumbling with her thoughts as she looked at the shorter man. He raised a eyebrow, suddenly Mikasa felt Levi's eyes flowing from her legs to her face he smirked once he spotted her vest seeing her breast fill out the vest itself.

"Are you gonna invite me in?"

* * *

Mikasa had tried to breath so many times but yet she found it so constricting to do so, she bit her lips as a feeble attempt as to calming her thumping heart. She watched as the shorter man slowly made his way around her room examining everything, occasionally he would fix something if it was out of place.

She brushed her forearm holding it, she despised the utter silence in the room it made it feel like the room itself was suffocating. Her window had been open making the room slightly colder, though she would hint she had liked that because the feeling of the cold would send spiraling tingles down her back.

"You have quite a room,_ Mikasa_." She bit her lip as she slowly turned around, she bit the corner of her lip as she heard her name roll off his tongue. She was desperate as to why her body had suddenly started to act this way, it was uncalled. . . . .But she couldn't help but enjoy this uncalled feeling.

"I don't really have time to decorate." She spoke, her voice slightly raspy, it seemed like such a struggle. She sat on her bed lightly feeling the cold sheets against her fingertips, Levi raised a eyebrow yet again, making his way towards her he sat on the bed with her.

The long haired girl felt the sweat from her neck crawl down the her collarbone falling between the curves of her breast. Levi licked his lips as he spotted that, "aren't girls suppose to be spending more time doing things for themselves." He leaned back, Mikasa felt her heart jolt forward.

The springs on the bed shook as he shifted on the bed, "w-well. I'm not like _those_ girls." She spoke out, holding her hands within her lap feeling lower region crave for pleasure, she cursed herself for wanting to have done things with her Captain.

But then again who wouldn't want to, this man may be short, but he was so strong, daring and most of all a sexy beast. She had seen his abs one time, and god had she felt the sun shine on her that day, they were tight and beyond visible.

"Right, you aren't." She heard her Levi's deep voice rumble, she turned to him seeing him lean forward his stone cold eyes narrowed at her, she had suddenly felt the warm fingers crawl over her's looking down she noticed Levi's touching her's.

"A-Ah." Her body felt hot very hot to the point she felt like she could jump on to Levi without hesitation.

"You're a strong, independent, beautiful and intelligent girl." He spoke leaning closer to her, she could feel his pulsing breath at this moment, there mouth centimeters away from each other.

"And that's what I exactly like about you." He spoke deeply, his chest vibrating, Mikasa gasped but it seemed as if the sound she had made was muffled.

Levi's warm lips touched her's softly, as if being gently to her, Mikasa felt Levi's fingers tighten around her's. Her mind became blank, her actions became more passionate, she felt Levi pull away, she opened her eyes this time.

Her eyes half-opened, breathing hard she looked to Levi, her fingers tightened around his, Levi felt his heart set aflame. The girl he loved. . . . .Could be accepting his love for her?

Unable to control himself he jumped forward on to Mikasa, their lips entangling together, their fingers roamed each other's body, heat roamed the air, Mikasa sighed as she felt his fingers rub against her lower back as he stood above her.

His knees trapping her, he pulled away, she breathed out hastily watching the saliva fall from their lips, she clutched on to his shirt as his hot lips attacked her neck. She held her lips tightly as she could.

Opening her eyes she panted, feeling Levi's fingers rub against her stomach she widened her eyes as she pushed Levi away from her. He looked shocked for a moment, "w-we can't, you're a c-captain." She spoke, her hot breath fanning his skin.

"Like I care." He grumbled as he leaned forward, entangling their tongues together, soon it felt as if it was hot, the room felt like fire, and clothes had dropped on the floor, she pulled away her head leaning against the bed sheets, as her fingers curled into them.

Levi had slowly made a move on her, her pale white skin had scattering love bites scattered down her breast, he groaned as he felt her shift a bit and give a small moan, something to make him want her more.

"L-Levi, p-please." She spoke, her voice strained and her words untrue, licking her lips she adjusted her view down to her captain, who had his face between her thick thighs, his tongue swirl over the hem of the thin panties she decided to wear today.

"O-Oh god." She moaned burying her head into the sheets, her breathing becoming more ragged, her lips held a O shape. She threw her head back once she had felt the daunting tongue of his start his assault.

His eyes closed as he tasted her, making his fingers latch tighter around her thighs he held her in place as he lapped her, the moans from her full lips filled the room, he watched the girl in front of him curl her fingers into the sheets.

He was beyond satisfy, but he wanted more, oh so more, so more until she couldn't stand, he felt his bulge shift in his pants, he held tighter on to her thighs, his mind blank with thoughts and currently filled with the thought of Mikasa.

His right hand drifted up on to her stomach, feeling her hips, and the tightness of her muscles on her stomach, he opened his eyes to catch the look of ecstasy on her face.

Her lips parted, her cheeks flushed her hair wild and untamed, he wanted to comb his fingers through and tell her how beautiful she looked right now, the way she felt right now was because of her hot captain, the tingling feeling that was building up in her lower area was because of the man she desired had taken the action to please her.

"Levi." She moaned helplessly, he watched her hips arch into his mouth, she let out a louder moan and he could tell she was getting closer and closer, "d-don't stop. P-Please." Her fingers clutched into Levi's hair who groaned lightly.

Thrusting her hips, she gripped his hair tighter, she had felt as if her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, pleasure holding her over the edge. She felt his nails dig into her skin making her flinch lightly, the pain was suppose to seem hurtful though it had the opposite effect, she had seemed to enjoy it as she let out a small cry.

He opened a single eye as he looked at the girl he desired the most, her heavy breathing and half lidded eyes made him feel much more superior than he was. He gently lifted himself up stroking her thighs gently examining her undergarments drenched in her fluids.

He felt the smirk on his lips, he tugged her panties off pulling them off of each leg licking his legs as he did so, throwing her underwear somewhere off in the room she closed her legs tightly, trying to hid her inflamed face.

"What are you doing?" He asked deeply, he placed his hands on the top of her knees, he narrowed his eyes at her, feeling the tightness in his boxers become more difficult to bear any longer.

"I-Its embarrassing." She mumbled lowly, glancing at the heavenly man in front of her. The light through the window bathed him in the moonlight making all of his smallest details become noticeable.

Her long hair was spiraled out on to the sheets, he bit the corner of his lip, "of what your body?" He leaned forward showing prying them open, though it would close shut quickly, he groaned as her leg brushed against his bulge, that had become aching to the core.

She felt her eyes widened at his reaction, "you brat. Toying with me aren't you?" He breathed out, she watched him carefully, the slightest brush had the biggest effect on him, she wanted to see and more of his reactions, suddenly thrilled she got on her knees in front of him.

Both of the strong soldiers facing each other, she looked down to the bulge, gulping as she did so. Levi felt her gaze waver at his size, causing a unusual smirk to appear, unlike the boys she had known he might have been short in size but he was big in another size.

She brushed the bangs in front of her eyes, her fingers reaching forward grasping his length within her soft calloused hands, he gripped the sheets grinding his teeth together as he leaned his head back falling on to his butt.

She gasped, stroking his length softly through the thin fabric watching as the some of it was wet, probably with his liquids. She felt powerful seeing as the dominant man seconds ago withered in front of her.

"Levi. Does this feel good?" She asked shyly as her lips kissed the tip through the boxers, she tilted her head as she looked up at him under her long lashes. "Stupid brat. You know exactly how it feels." He panted, managing words through his clenched teeth.

She leaned further down, her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers, and with a quick tug she watched as his length sprung forward. Levi groaned as he felt his stiff member be released.

"Y-Your big." She blurted out, her full lips moved, he gave a short laugh, "of course I am. I am what you call a man, not a little boy." She took her right hand moving her hand up his abs, loving the smooth feeling of it but yet the hardness.

Her left hand grasped his length suddenly stroking it slowly and teasingly, he groaned as he felt her cold hands touch his flaming body, he could only watch as she had played with him, not that he wasn't enjoying it. Rather it was a different feeling.

He recalled times in the shower he had pleased himself thinking of Mikasa and her sinful movements used on him, he would always be hard. But feeling his length he felt like hard rock solid, this was his actual reaction when he had gotten to fulfill his desires.

Not being able to hold his teeth together anymore he had given up, let the pleasureful groans release themselves from his swollen lips. He groaned and moaned curling his fingers into the raven haired girl pleading for more as she taunted him.

His body wanted her. . ._No_. . . . .He needed her.

"Levi, you taste so good." He looked at her, her saliva flowing out the corner of her lip as she licked the tip of his shaft, her cheeks and neck flushed her eyes half lidded, she had enjoyed watching her superior twist and groan underneath her to the point she felt turned on.

She felt her fingers stroke her core as she let Levi groans filled her ears, the aching shaft in front of her licked again this time with his white fluid, meaning he was close. Licking down the side she looked for his reaction this time, smirking as she did so, now she wasn't going to hold back anymore.

She suckled on the tip, taking it slowly in twirling her tongue around, feeling his hands in her hair as he sat up now, she felt his hot breath against the back of her neck. "Don't stop." He breathed out.

Pushing her mouth further down, Levi held her hair tighter silencing his lips now, she opened her eyes once she had reached the base, seeing her captain looking at her with lustful eyes. She began to move her head bobbing up and down.

Levi's groans drowned in the breeze at night. "I-I am gonna-" She felt his body halt and felt the delicious fluids of his flow down her throat, she felt greedy as she drank it down, moaning at the everlasting taste.

He groaned as Mikasa pulled off, to her surprise she had seen his length not wavering and still stood tall and hard. "You thought I was done." He pushed her down, getting between her legs before she could process.

His length was against her stomach, she blushed feeling it rub into her, Levi gently moved up and down near her core making her moan gripping his built shoulders.

"If you want to stop tell me now." He paused his movements making her halt her thoughts, wrapping her head around his words. She hadn't said anything but looked at him as if pleading for him to continue.

"I want you to myself so bad." He whispered in her ear, making her tingle feeling his body press closer to her's. "Levi." He lifted his face to her's there lips millimeters away from each other.

"Listen I am not going to say this again, but I love you." She felt her heart thump as he jumped straight to the point, shocked at the point, shocked at it, she licked her lips looking at him. "I want every inch of you." He kissed the curves of her breast.

"Tonight, I will claim you as mine." He spoke roughly, almost as if he was angered by something else. His hot pulsing lips down her neck, biting and sucking making sure to leave the bright red marks in the morning.

She felt his heat rub against her core, making her wrap her fingers around his neck tightening her hold on him. He glanced up to her seeing as she bit hard on the corner of her lip, she breathed out as her fingers slowly moved down his bulging muscles.

His arms were toned and strong, making her desire him more. "I am gonna put it in now." He whispered lowly in her ear, she nodded pulling his head down feeling the heat in the room grow, as the sweat dropped down her neck running down her breast.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly, while the other remained by her head holding himself up. Slowly it felt as if time slowed down as he entered her his eyes locked with her face watching for her pleasant reaction.

"Ah." She moaned, clutching him harder, he groaned as he felt her clamped down on him harder. His hips suddenly halted because of her action. "You are really tight." She felt herself being lifted up as he placed her on his lap.

She sighed as he felt her body moved on his length, she looked down to him, she had seen the hooded eyes revealing the desire but also the lust he had never shown to others. The top of his forehead was filled with a thin line of sweat, his skin moist with the sweat.

Her arms rested on his shoulders, his muscles bunched together as he ran his hands down her body, he hadn't want to miss a single detail, he wanted to see all of her.

She sighed as he slightly moved his hips, Mikasa tried to pry her lips close, she still wasn't use to this size, but she told herself quietly it would only get better.

His sharp eyes watched as her breath became shallow as he gave small jerks, he wanted to relentlessly pound her and make her scream his name, but for some strange reason he could tell that she was still getting use to his size.

"_Levi_." He shivered as she called his name, the feeling circling down his back. "I am going to move again." He mumbled as he licked the crease between her breast, she gave a small nod, her face red and hot.

The moonlight had shone on the two pairs of bodies that was on the bed, Mikasa cried with pleasure cradling her as the man underneath her tried to hold himself back though it seemed as if his urges had taken over and the last sense of humanity within him was gone.

"Ah." She cried out louder her superior lifting her up and down on his pulsing shaft, he was suddenly being rough though she wasn't use to it she loved the feeling of it. Her heart thumped louder in her chest as Levi burying himself between her breast.

"You feel so good." He moaned into her skin, soon she began to lift herself making Levi lean back and enjoy the blissful feeling. His back touched the soft silk sheets, his fingers digging into her soft creamy hips.

He took a moment to grasp her image, she was breathing heavily, panting, her skin hot and red, and most of all her lovely curves exposed to him and only him. He was having sex with the girl he loved!?

He would never be able to get out her expressions or cries from his head, she bent down her chest on his rubbing against him as she moved, her head buried in to his neck, he grounded his teeth as he felt her tremble against him.

"I am gonna come soon."She spoke as she tugged his skin between her teeth hearing him hiss as he pushed her hips harder down him. To the point where the only sound in the room had been with the sound of their skin slapping and the moans from each other along with the pleads.

"Me too." His voice became rough, suddenly pushing her on to her back, she felt as he thrusted himself harder into him, her moans bounced off the wall, it was sure that someone could hear her arousing voice.

Too stop her he leaned forward calming her cries into his mouth, he felt the vibrations tingle the top of his gum as he continued, her fingers scratching his back, he was sure he was going to have marks on his back for a while, though he could show they were battle scars.

One hand wrapped around the back on his neck holding him to her lips, their tongues dancing in the silence, her legs wrapped tighter around him letting him know she was getting closer and closer.

His hand moved downward to her core, his finger circling the nub as he thrusted his shaft into her, she gripped his arms harder digging her sharp nails into him, "oh god." She moaned. Her grunted as he pulled her closer on him.

"I am gonna come." He growled into her ear, "me too." She groaned letting her head fall back her sealed cries released now, she arched her back as she felt the wave of pleasure cover in. Levi moaned as he clutched her hips to his she as her chest bounced when she moved back.

All the sexual frustration he had felt when he seen Mikasa had fly straight out, he felt her thighs tremble as she curled her head into the pillow panting, her eyes becoming lower and lower, "Levi." She called his name out like a prayer.

He slowly pulled out, watching as both of their juices mixed together. He watched as she closed her eyes, he gently gave her a small smile as he looked at her.

"Beautiful." The word had fitted the girl too well.

He laid his head on the bed, watching as she turned laying her head on his chest, he sighed leaning his head down to give her a small kiss on her head. "I love you." He held her tightly for the resting of the night, protecting her for the cold night breeze.

* * *

**Hey! So as you can see this was just a sex scene between the two of them. I am not that good but I will try to get better at these things!**

**Anyway I always have a reason as to why I don't update, but here is mine.**

**So I am not sure if I had mentioned it before but I had wrestling practice, so I kept beating people like it was a natural talent. Particularly I versus this guy I didn't want to because I know I was going to get my ass whipped.**

**Anyway the guy ended up breaking my ankle . . . .And damn did it hurt like a potato. I got a x-ray turns out it was severe, if anyone knows me it's that I break a part of my body every year. -_-**

**I know right, anyway I broke it two places, inside my bone and the outside of my ankle, the problem is that the inside of my bone was broken so badly that I might have to receive surgery.**

**Yeah, I don't want that. Doc told me I might be able to pursue the career I wanted to because I might not be able to run or even walk properly.**

**So I have the appointment on the 17th, only thing is I wish I get good news though for the past month I haven't. Anyway I hope I can get into updating again. If you happened to read it. . . .Sorry for making you read this.**


	22. Blade Of Love:An Encounter

**Blades Of Love**

_Chapter 22 - An Encounter _

He leaned back in his chair his long slender leg crossing over the other one, his eyes drifted to the female wrapped in the silk white sheets looking like a goddess of some sort. He took another sip of his warm tea, the steam floating aimlessly into the morning light, he watched the bright red marks on her skin smirking as he looked. He was grateful he had finally managed to pull himself together and confess.

He closed his eyes for a few quiet moments, his thoughts reminiscing about last night. It was indescribable the feeling of their bodies pressed together, sweat mixed with words mere than a whisper, and most of the fact they called each other's name like a prayer. He was truly superior looking down to Mikasa, seeing as she would crumble and wither underneath him.

The sound of creaking from the bed made Levi open his eyes seeing as Mikasa shifted around in the sheets eventually she opened her eyes to the bright stream of morning light beading into the room. The bed had felt warm and her body felt slightly sore, she was slightly shocked feeling as Levi wasn't beside her but what would was she suppose to expect, of course he had duty's in the morning.

"Your finally up." The deep voice spoke, she clearly memorized it from last night hearing the simple sweet nothings he had said to her and the way he spoke her name making her toes curl in guilty pleasure. She turned to her right seeing as Levi had been static in a chair that was usually near her desk, she gulped seeing the red marks spiraled around her chest, it was real, she had actually had done to deed with her captain.

"Captain." She breathlessly spoke, her nervous were jumping wildly in her body, her heart thumping in her chest. Her eyes drifted to her muscles seeing as they popped from not moving, she licked her lips scared drool would escape from her cracked lips. He sighed, "Levi." She tilted her head slowly getting up holding the sheets to her body scared to look down at the love bites.

"Call me Levi, when we are alone." He leaned forward, handing her a small mug steam emitting from the cup, she cradled it carefully brushing his hands as she took it, making a blush settle on to her cheeks. She was nervous, "okay." She meekly nodded her head trying to duck from his sinful gaze, his stone cold eyes watching her carefully.

"U-Uh, a-about last night." Suddenly the door had flew open, "hello Mikasa my dear co-" With wide eyes Mikasa watched as her cousin Jet had flew into the room with huge parted lips as Levi calmly pulled his shirt oh. "W-What is going on here!" He shouted making the duo ears ring in pain.

* * *

"Jet, calm down." She spoke gently as she touched his arm, he narrowed his eyebrows at this and walked even faster breathing heavily through his nose. They had been in the hallway after Mikasa had scrambled to pull her clothing on, Jet had stormed out after he spotted the two which resulted in Levi getting himself ready without a breaking a sweat, before leaving to go to his office he had sneaked in a quick kiss catching her by surprise.

She attempted to button her shirt up but fumbled due to be nervous being caught by Jet, she heard the deep sigh and soon found the two feet that had stood in front of her and the hands that gently buttoned her shirt, she looked up to Jet seeing as he was focused on buttoning the shirt. "What." He glanced up to her seeing a blush on her cheek.

"I just don't want other guys seeing you, plus with all the fumbling you'll take longer." She gulped watching as he buttoned the last button his eyes narrowing at the love marks on her skin, her pale skin that had always glowed had been covered with love marks from that wrenched captain, at least that was what Jet thought.

He looked up to Mikasa seeing her cheeks flushed, the orbs of her eyes shining in the dim hallway and her raven long hair sweeped over her shoulder, she was beautiful, that was certainly something Jet couldn't deny. His rough hands touched her cheek letting the thumb roam her soft cheek, she was innocent in many ways, he sent her a smile, he glad she had lived a better life than he did.

"Jet?" Her voice was now mixed with concern and worry, he dreaded to hear the tone of her voice, "do you like him?" He spoke lowly, he didn't want to believe it but he managed to strain himself to ask her. She stuttered unsure of what to say, he pressed her against the wall, he wanted to her claim her as well. Who wouldn't though, she was goddess and he could ensure himself she was as well in bed.

"Tell me Mikasa. He must have made you feel good last night, right?" She was shocked at Jet's sudden actions, the way he touched her was so arousing and seductive it made her stomach flip, she breathed out feeling a single finger of his trail down the curve of her neck to her collarbone, "I could make you feel even better." His breath was hot and pulsing.

Her mind fumbled with million of thoughts as she felt him press himself closer to her, she blushed feeling the curves of his muscles and the hard six pack, his long fingers curled into her hair as he pressed his lips to her neck. She gripped his clothing, this wasn't right, that was what she had thought the feeling of Jet pressing his fierce kisses to her neck seemed to make her lose her thoughts.

"J-Jet." She pleaded, he felt himself become more superior, she was speaking his name in a different tone, something he wished for many nights to hear and would constantly dream about it. He urged himself forward feeling as her warm body fitted against his perfectly, his fingers wandered slowly down to her private and she than felt her toes curl.

"N-No-we c-can't." She stumbled out, her breath becoming ragged as she dug her head into his chest her fingers digging into his shoulders, he stroked her area this time he had gotten the reaction he craved for. She let out a low moan, he clenched his teeth at this, she was probably still sensitive from last night. Though he was lost in the look she was giving him right now.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, small tears at the corners of her eyes which formed due to pleasure, her raven long black hair flowing past her shoulders as the buttons from her shirt had now been popped open and the heated kisses given from Levi from last night had been shown easily. He was angered by this though his fingers urged forward and continued seeing as his cousin withered underneath him, she was a strong soldier, stronger than him yet she hadn't managed the ability to push him away.

"Mikasa." He whispered her name. "J-Jet, s-stop. W-We are family." Her lips pursed for a moment as she let out a unwanted moan, she was close, closer than you could imagine. Jet smirked at her words and leaned forward his lips touching her ears, "didn't you know. Our bloodline is an great importance therefore in order to have the Ackerman rich blood, our ancestors had breaded among themselves, well that was to marry your cousin." He pulled back seeing as she clenched onto his clothing tighter.

He licked his lips as he quickened the pace, making Mikasa jump slightly, her eyes widened as she felt herself being lifted into the air and pressed against the wall. She than felt as Jet leaned forward and press his soft lips to her's, her mind couldn't help it as she was riding the waves of pleasure, her mind lost and her thoughts wandering to the ends of the walls.

"J-Jet." She let out a deep moan, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. She couldn't think anymore she was definitely going to go crazy, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck catching him by surprise, their lips tangled as Mikasa held herself close to her cousin not caring who it was.

"You can let go, Mikasa." Her mind than became blank for a few heavy moments, her body felt lighter and her mind than slowly came back to reality as she was in her cousin's arms, she breathed out as she looked up to him with half lidded eyes and a slight glare. His heart wavered at her gaze, his heart thumping loudly against his rib cage.

Mikasa arms slowly untangled from his body, "y-you-" Her eyebrows furrowed, Jet felt a slicked smirk across his lips. "You are actually a pervert aren't you, my dear cousin." He licked his lips as he placed her on the ground his moist hand reaching up and showing her, causing a flush of red to cross over her features, she tried to hopelessly avert her eyes from him though he held her chin in place.

"I-I am not a pervert." She ushered out looking down the hallway, seeing as it was clear as day. Letting only the torches at the side lighting the entire hallway down, she glanced at him seeing a large grin on his lips, she wanted to curl in a ball, she had let her cousin touch her in a sexual way and had no power to stop him. She was much stronger though she seemed to be secretly craving something like this to occur.

"Really? Hm, I would say otherwise." He held up his moist fingers, and with much embarrassment she watched as he cleanly licked off his fingers in front of her. "I could please you as much as he could, think about it." With that he left her, his muscular back walking back down to the mess hall. Mikasa slowly slid down from the wall her butt touching the floor.

She breathed out raking a hand through her hair and than slowly began to fix her clothing, her heart thumped as she replayed the guilty actions from before. She felt her heart thump even more harder as Levi from last night flashed in her mind, the way he touched her and making her wither underneath him she felt so submissive and powerless against him though she felt wonderful last night.

"What am I doing to myself?" She lonely spoke, she couldn't understand herself well at all, to this point she actually craved for someone else to understand her heart for her. She couldn't stop thinking about Levi, and for some strange reason Jet, Eren and somewhere deep in her heart Jean. She leaned her head against the wall not understanding exactly her heart had the ability to feel this way for different men.

She licked her lips slowly getting up, she decided to make her way to the mess hall, though when reaching the door she had seen Jet sitting along with everyone else and laughing. Moments before she could still see the seductive look her cousin sent her when he had licked her fluids clean from his fingers, she turned away and decided to make her way to Commander Erwin's office.

She was in a cruel need to keep her mind off of things, _"I love you."_ She watched Levi's face make her way across her mind again, she bit the inside of her cheek as she knocked on the Commander's door, "come in." She heard the gruff response behind the door she opened it and made her way inside. She stood straighter as she walked in faced with Commander Erwin holding up paperwork as he glanced up.

"Oh, Mikasa." He placed his work down and shuffled it around, pushing his work to one side of his table he entwined his fingers together and leaned forward looking at the young soldier with interest. "Is there something wrong?" He asked raising one eyebrow, Mikasa gulped as she took a step forward lacing her arms around her back as she looked at her Commander with a hard look.

"I was wondering if you needed any help with anything today, sir." He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, shown he was taken back, most of the time Mikasa had always been busy whether it was with training or helping everyone else, he never thought the day would come to see her ask him if he needed anything. Though he was glad because today seemed to be one of his most busiest days of them all.

"Hm, well a few things." She peered at him silently, "anything I will be useful for?" Erwin leaned back in his chair giving a small nod, "actually there is a small errand I need you to do, you could collect something from Hanji as well." She nodded as Commander Erwin began to explain the details of the errand she needed to run for him, it was from a man located in the Trost district who had blueprints from a new weapon that could be used for the Scouts.

"Well than I will be off." Commander Erwin nodded as he had gotten back to his work. Mikasa made her way out to the horses, she dressed in her casual clothing which had consisted of a pair of pants and a long sleeved white collared shirt. The blonde flop of hair removed her from her thoughts as he let out a small laugh, "Armin?" The short blonde man turned around hearing his name.

"Oh, good morning Mikasa." He gave her a bashfully smile, though the usual brighten smile from her smaller friend hadn't reached his eyes. She eyed him carefully as he looked to the ground, "is everything alright, Armin?" She asked lightly, knowing when not to press on his points. He gave her a shy smile and nodded a bit, she sighed lightly resting her soft hand on his shoulder.

"I am your friend Armin, you can tell me anything." She gave a reassuring smile which managed to make him relax, his features becoming less stiff, he took a deep breath before talking. "Annie. . ."He trailed off, his voice tight. Mikasa felt all her muscles clench in anger and betrayal, her eyes looking at Armin with peace filled eyes but a dark aura radiating around her.

Armin glanced at her unsure, "I-I-forget it." He breathed out as he shook his head, despite Mikasa hating the women he mentioned she gave a tight smile and only further encouraged him to talk. "Armin." She spoke lowly.

He bit the inside of his cheek, "you miss her, don't you?" Mikasa tilted her head a bit, reading the emotion she knew well from his face. He looked at her with wide eyes as a deep blush spread across his cheeks, she clenched her teeth as she looked at him. She was angered by the fact that Armin had hold those emotions towards an ungratefully girl like her, though she had changed her opinion on her friend and trusted his judgement, knowing it would fly over.

"I-I don't." Mikasa let out a light sigh as she raised her hand to her horse, "you can't control you emotions, I understand that." She paused as she stroked the hair of the horse, feeling the soft texture of the skin run along her fingers. A sinfully pain spreading deeply in her chest as she recalled the faces of the ones she lost close to her, by the hands of that women.

"Though do not forget what she has done to us." She lifted herself elegantly onto the horse, position herself correctly as she turned back to her best friend with blank eyes. This was the truth he had to face at one point, "Armin. She deserves to die, especially by my hands." She tighten the scarf around her neck as she began to ride off with her horse leaving Armin tending to the horses.

She trained her thoughts on the errand she was currently going for and attempted to abandoned her previous thoughts, though somehow she could still feel the splatter of blood on her face as she cut Annie to pieces and tore her ligaments and tendons within the air, Mikasa huffed as she looked up to the sky seeing as the clouds soared slowly through the air and were a pure white.

The white of the clouds made her jealous, she had wondered if one day maybe everything that was happening would vanish, and the world would just be peaceful. Where parents wouldn't have to resort in sending their children to their death, or little children wanting to becoming like them, were they had constantly walked the platform of death.

She smiled bitterly as she recalled Petra's smiling face, she was a strong women and still is even through her death. Mikasa urged to touch them again, and wanted to say another goodbye, though she fairly knew well that something like would be impossible. She closed her eyes and let out another deep sigh, this time her brain tingling with memories they had together.

She urged herself to scream and shout, though she had to put up a strong front, knowing the moment she cracks she would crumble faster than a building.

With the clouds going by in the sky, Mikasa rode to the Trost district with sealed lips. She entered the district with curious glances, from the Garrison officers around and people. She tied the horse to pole, she easily brushed the hair making the horse give a excited yelp, despite wearing casual clothes she wore her gear knowing well to always be on her guard.

The conversations around her were loud and alarming making her feel somewhat at ease, seeing as she was always surrounded with silence. She took steps forward as she examined the town, people conversed easily with no problem, "mommy!Look it's the women who saved us." A little girl spoke pointing her small finger to Mikasa's figure that walked past them, she noticed this than she flashed a light smile before having her hands around her back, her cape fluttering in the wind.

Her name rolled off the tongue of the citizens int he district, saying she was not only beautiful but as well strong for a Scout. She felt more confidence and pride in herself hearing the good things about herself, children raced around the area and she smiled at this. Somehow this brewed a faint memory of Armin, her and Eren. The three children together closely as they were chased by an older man followed by a few men.

She tilted her head seeing as their hair fluttered in the wind and their carefree smiles reached their pure eyes, this was what she was fighting for. This peace, she wanted to protect these people even more, she hadn't wished for these young children to enroll themselves through the pain she had gone through. The children raced past her, the man shouted louder at them.

She stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks along with his guards even the children, some people staring at them with curiosity in their eyes. Seeing as others had nothing better to do other than being nosy. "Gentlemen, is their something wrong with the children?" Her voice questioned the group of them, they looked at the older man unsure of what to say.

He narrowed his sharpened eyes at her, "they stole from me." She craned her neck looking back at the children, seeing as the brown haired boy's eyes widened looking at her. "And that is?" She continued looking at the man, "a watch. One that cost more than there life." She sighed reaching in her back pocket and placed a thick bag of money, one that seemed to be worth more than their life.

"That should be enough, right?" The man eagerly nodded before rushing off into the other direction, luckily she had brought some extra money for herself. Her steps echoed as she heard the rush of whispers and closed her eyes at this before making her way towards the direction of the where she was suppose to be going to. Her hair fluttered that was before she had heard the sound of the young boy.

"Thank you!" He shouted, she smiled to herself before she was stopped. "Miss Ackerman!" She watched as figures flying above her raced past her, two figures wearing similar gear though hadn't had a outfit, she looked to the women who called her. She had been in her class but was in the Garrison, the women had strands of her blonde hair flying fro her tight ponytail and she looked at Mikasa with panicked eyes.

"Something wrong?" Mikasa responded calmly, the women nodded before breathing out heavily. "T-Those two people who went flying back, somehow managed to get their hands on the gear, t-they aren't in a unit. I think they got it from the black market." She panicked in her tone.

"I-I know you are busy right now, but y-you're very skilled, can you help us." She nodded, somehow enjoying the sudden thrill. She never had been the one who was the catcher for tag, she grinned which shocked the women. "Where are they heading." The women quickly responded as more Garrison officers rushed over trying to catch the people.

"Not sure. ." She trailed off, Mikasa gave a small nod as she reached on her slim wrist and gathered her hair into a tight ponytail and began to tie it. She brushed away the small strands and turned around, the pathway had been cleared as most civilians kept to the corner overhearing it, she took a deep breath as she began to run. The children watching her with awe, she jumped into the air and with a quick click I shot the cables to the clock-tower.

She propelled forward, seeing as the people faces below me became less visible, my face hardened as she searched for the two figures. She caught their figure as they were ducking into the streets, within the given seconds she clenched the handles and took off as she sped through the air. The images becoming a blur as she went fast by, she managed in a few minutes to reach to the Garrison officers.

"What's the problem?" She asked one of the men, as I slowed my pace with them they looked at me slightly shock. Though one of the men with a scar that ran from his eyebrow to his lip locked eyes with me, "turns out these guys got their equipment from the black market." She looked forward seeing as they were quite skilled with it, they made a sharp turn nearly making them crash into the wall.

Though she jumped off of it quickly and focused on watching their backs, "military police?" She raised a eyebrow at them, the man huffed lowly given a sign he was annoyed. "They are coming." He licked his lips, she tilted her head looking at the way they moved elegantly. "They seemed to be skilled with it." She spoke out, her eyes grasping the sight of their movements.

"They must have had this for a while." She narrowed her eyes, and glanced back at the officers with a slight grin. "I have a plan." The officers looked at each other unaware of what exactly this young prodigy had in mind, though they knew it was something they would never thought of.

* * *

The short black haired guy grinned seeing as the turn they took cut them off, "heh. That got them." He grinned looking back, his teeth sharp and his lips reaching his ears he glanced at the boy next to him with a smirk. "I told you we could get rid of them." The orange haired man sighed, "Felix I never expected us to nearly be caught." Felix shot him a wink.

"I told you before, you should always listen to me." The piercings on his right ear shined with a small gleam, the gas from them passed through the alleyway the sounds of only them moving was made. "Wait, do you hear that?" His friend asked, "Kai, what are you talking abo-" From the corner of their eye they had spotted as the officers had came from both left and right.

"Shit!" Felix exclaimed out loud, suddenly they both felt the pressure on their backs as they were pushed to the ground, both of the men remaining on the ground. Letting the boots get fixed into their view, Felix clenched his teeth tightly as he looked up to the attacker, knowing it was indeed impossible to escape this situation. Kai simply looked up unsure of what to expect.

They made eye contact with a beautiful black haired girl, her eyes locked upon them, as if examining them from the way they breathed to the way they looked at her. Her body language remained to be on the defensive in case they attacked her, Felix brushed aside her looks and given her a look of death while Kai kept his lips sealed. No matter what they couldn't let anyone know who they truly are.

"Where did you get it." Her voice was hard and for a moment they felt hypnotized, they still kept there lips sealed. Felix slowly got up making sure the gear didn't weigh him down, he managed to get a better look at her now. Her curvy seemed to be seen through her clothing as her chest had been very busty and noticeable, aside from memorizing the curves of her hips Felix clenched his fist.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The moment he raised his fist he was slammed into the ground directly, the girl having the heel of her foot on the back of his head as she tugged roughly on his hand threatening to break it. "Damn, woman let me go." He grinded his teeth together as he try to look at her, she sighed pushing her heel furthering into his head making hi more angered.

"If I recall you raised your hand at me, and in terms of that. I acted in self-defense." She spoke from utter boredom looking at the two, "though I find it quiet interesting that you both are amazing at using the MDG, did someone teach you?" She pressed lightly, she pushed harder on his arm making Felix flinch. "I'll break it, along with every limb. That is if you don't tell me." Her voice was chilling to the bone and made their skin crawl in fear.

"B-Break it I-I don't care, it'll heal again." Felix grinned, then realized what he said. The girl paused lowering his arm a bit but not completely, "wait." She looked at them, Felix screwed his face into a twisted expression, he knew he messed up dearly.

"Are you also able to transform into Titans?"


End file.
